


[IDWR-2] A Multitude Of Sins

by Erix



Series: IDWR [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR系列第二部</p><p>纽约探员Steve Rogers和恋人James Barnes一起去明尼苏达度假，却遇到了意想不到的突发案件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
  
男孩儿默默盯着父亲再次斟满的酒杯，心理莫数着他今晚剩余的和平时光。如果不细心观察饭桌上女主人小心翼翼的紧张神情以及男孩儿僵硬的肩膀，眼前的画面与一般家庭晚餐的温馨场景完全无异，父亲刚刚还询问了儿子在学校的近况。  
  
突然间楼上传来了孩子的啼哭声，越来越响亮。男人不耐烦的皱了皱眉，端起酒杯一饮而尽，然后把杯子重重的摔在桌上，碗碟被震得发响，男孩儿和母亲都被吓得一颤。“还不去管管！烦死人了！”  
  
“我去！”男孩儿立刻自告奋勇的站起来，不顾母亲犹豫的眼神，扔下还没吃过两口的饭菜，三步并作两步的跑上楼，推开了二楼的婴儿房门。小房间内的儿童床围栏里站着一个刚满两岁的小家伙，她双颊粉红，一对灰蓝色的大眼睛汪着泪水，正扯着小嗓门大声啼哭。男孩儿反手关上房门，走到小床边，把妹妹抱了起来，让妹妹坐在自己的右手臂上，左手轻轻抚摸着妹妹的后背。“嘿！怎么啦小家伙？Becki乖、Becki乖，不哭了好吗，哥哥陪你一起玩，哥哥带你跳舞。”说着男孩儿抱着自己的小妹妹在狭小的房间里转起了圈，嘴上哼着小曲儿。小女孩儿从啼哭变成了抽泣，慢慢不再掉眼泪了，她在男孩的肩膀上把自己的小脸蛋蹭干净，跟着哥哥一起轻轻哼起了不成调儿的歌。男孩儿不由自主的笑了起来，他停下脚步，看着不再哭泣的妹妹，轻轻吻了吻小女孩儿翘起的鼻尖，女孩儿皱了皱鼻子，稚嫩的声音模仿着哥哥对她的称呼，“Bucky，Bucky，和Bucky跳舞。”  
  
“嗯，你是Becki，哥哥是Bucky，聪明的小家伙。”小女孩儿伸出小手，碰了碰男孩儿的脸颊，又猛地缩回手，咯咯的笑了起来，嘴里重复着，“Bucky，Becki，Bucky，跳舞。”之后突然倾身在哥哥的脸颊上亲了一下，乐得更欢了，男孩儿也带着满脸幸福的笑容。  
  
楼下的一声响动吓了男孩儿一跳，他听着隐约传来的陶瓷碎裂的声音不由得开始颤抖，小女孩儿好奇的环顾四周，继续念叨着两个名字，完全没有注意到哥哥的异常。男孩儿把妹妹放回床上，把小女孩儿最喜欢的浣熊玩偶塞在她怀里，安抚的摸了摸女孩儿浅棕色的卷发。“Becki乖乖的，不要出声，哥哥先出去了呦，晚点再来看你。”说话间男孩儿已经听见了楼下沉重的脚步声。  
  
“James！James！你小子死到哪儿去了？”男人大声叫喊着儿子的名字踏上楼梯。  
  
男孩儿匆忙离开妹妹的房间，并把房门锁好，他跑回自己的房间把钥匙藏在褥子下面，转身的时候父亲的身影已经堵在他自己的门口了。  
  
“爸……”啪——！还没等男孩儿开口，脸上已经挨了一巴掌，他能闻见父亲周身散发的酒臭。James Barnes捂着火辣辣的脸颊，尽全力回想着妹妹亲吻的触感，这样可以使他漫长痛苦的夜晚变得稍稍好过一些。  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
此时纽约调查局的探员Steve Rogers正平趴在自家的床上，脸完全埋在枕头里，他可以感觉到自己的恋人James Barnes正骑坐在他的大腿上，一只干燥的手掌贴着他赤裸的腰侧。  
  
“亲爱的准备好了吗？”James带着几分笑意的声音从背后传来。  
  
“呵呵，来吧来吧。”Steve有点紧张的回答道。  
  
“好吧。”James答完弯下腰，在Steve的肩甲处轻轻吻了一下，Steve听见布料摩擦的声音，然后只感觉到自己的左臀上一片温热潮湿，紧接着他感到火辣辣的钻心疼痛。Steve心里准备严重不足，控制不住一边扭着身体一边叫了起来，“啊啊哎呦………James！轻……慢着……轻……轻……哎呦……轻点！”  
  
“嘿，别乱动！一会儿就好了！5分钟，加油亲爱的。”Steve感觉James死命夹着自己的双腿让他难以动换，另一只手按着他的肩膀不让他起身。  
  
“哦天哪！疼……疼……”  
  
突然间卧室的门嘭的一下被人撞开了。Steve艰难的扭头看向门口，一个红发女子正抱胸一脸不爽的站在那里。  
  
“我说你们不要再发出这种十八禁的声音了，你们家里还有客人呢！”  
  
“我看他不是装出来吓唬你的，是真的很痛，可怜的Steve。”James仍然带着笑意说道，在Steve听来，他语气里连半点同情心都没有。  
  
“Natasha……呼……我不知道你为什么要这么折磨自己，折磨我，但是这玩意……”Steve喘着气，感觉自己左半身都痛得麻掉了，比他本身受的伤还要疼十倍不止。  
  
事情的经过是这样的，Steve的调查局同事Natasha Romanoff不知道从哪里找来了一个消除伤疤的偏方，说是只要在疤痕组织未形成的时候每日坚持用药热敷，就能防止新疤痕形成。Natasha希望去除自己身上因为以往工作留下的疤痕，但这就意味着她必须通过手术先移除已经长成的疤痕组织，将伤口重新打开。在做这种治疗之前，她想确认一下这种所谓的特效药是不是真的有疗效。正好最近刚刚受到工伤的Steve就变成了给Natasha试药的最佳人选，Steve的左臀上部靠近腰的位置被歹徒划了很深一刀，缝了六针，医生说无论怎样处理，短期内仍然不可避免留下疤痕。  
  
助人为乐出名的Steve欣然接受了为Natasha试药的请求，但是他却没想到这天煞的膏药敷在伤口上竟然这么疼。  
  
“还有3分钟就结束了。”James骑在Steve身上看着表，他对Natasha挥挥手，示意她可以继续去客厅里喝茶看电视。  
  
Steve只好掐着枕头，忍着疼尽量趴着不动，等了一个世纪那么久，James终于宣布5分钟结束，并猛地揭下膏药，又让Steve疼得哼哼了起来。  
  
“好了，Rogers探员，你今天的任务结束了，至于表现嘛，跟十岁小孩儿差不多，差评！”James一边从他身上爬下来，一边说道，语气里忍不住笑意，Steve简直想揍他一顿。James把Steve的伤口重新包扎好，把睡裤小心翼翼的提回Steve腰上，收起消毒用品，药膏，贴剂，和加热器，看到Steve仍然平趴在床上一动不动，便又凑了过来。Steve感到James坐到了床边上，他的爱人俯下身，一手撑着床边，另一只手环过Steve的肩膀，轻轻抚摸着Steve大臂，“真有那么疼呀？”James的语气比刚才认真了不少。  
  
Steve终于扭过头，看到James一张关切的面孔，只好苦笑了一下说道，“我现在都不知道自己是希望它管用还是不管用，不管用真是害我白疼半天，管用的话Natasha还得接着受罪。”  
  
“你这个好心眼儿的大傻瓜，”James笑着低头吻了吻Steve的脸颊，“我倒希望它管用，这样我也可以尝试一下。”  
  
Steve知道自己的爱人身上也满布伤疤，那和James的黑暗过去紧密相连。Steve和James三年之前邂逅于布鲁克林，初见便彼此吸引，但随后却被牵扯进了一件关于武器走私和连环谋杀的案件中，两个人经历了一系列变故，最终才迈过重重障碍走在了一起。现在Steve格外珍视他们之间这份来之不易的感情，他不介意爱人身上任何的伤痕，在Steve眼里James永远都是最美的。  
  
“James……你不用理会那些伤疤……”  
  
“不是为了你Steve，我知道自己长多丑你都不在乎，只要你不在乎我就不在乎。”James温柔的理着Steve的金色短发，“可是我总得为那些新来艾斯加德上课的小孩子着想一下，我已经洗掉了左手臂上的纹身，如果有办法把明显的伤疤也除掉，就再好不过了。”艾斯加德是James现在就职教练的少年武术班。  
  
Steve知道James有多重视那些小学员，他双手撑起上半身，回给James一个亲吻，“好吧，Bucky教练，一切都为了小朋友们。”  
  
“而且还为了你那完美的屁股不留疤。”James调笑的朝他挤了挤眼睛，扶他站起来，Steve感觉伤口的痛感好像消散了一点，他把裤子整理好，和James一起回到客厅去招待他们共同的朋友Natasha。  
  
Natasha坐在沙发上端着茶杯。她看到James和Steve从新出现在客厅里便关掉了电视机，上下打量了一下走路一瘸一拐的伤号，最后她好像决定不再埋汰Steve上药叫疼的没出息劲，看向了James。“总算出来了。……对了，我听说因为表现好，James你的旅行禁令提前解除了，有没有想过要去哪里玩玩？”  
  
“我已经订好机票先回路易斯安那去看看。”James说道。  
  
“没听Steve说起呢。”Natasha笑着看了一眼Steve，但是Steve自己也是一副惊讶的表情，虽然James早就提到限令结束之后会回路易斯安那一趟，但是他并没有说起过具体的旅行计划。路易斯安那是James的出生地，他曾经在那里生活过十六年。  
  
“我还没告诉Steve。”James坦白的耸耸肩。  
  
“为什么不告诉我？我可以陪你一起，你准备哪天走？也许现在订机票还不晚。”Steve感觉很受伤，他知道回家对James意义重大，不明白为什么James在做决定之前不事先知会自己一声。  
  
Natasha知道自己戳破了一件情侣间的私事儿，只好安静闭嘴。  
  
“我想自己回去看看Steve，你没必要为此请假。我只去两天而已，回一趟原来的学校，看看他们有没有保存我妹妹Rebeca的照片，再看看家人的墓碑，仅此而已。”  
  
“但是时隔这么多年回家……”  
  
“Steve，”James没等他说完就坚决的打断了他，“那不是我家，我家在纽约。”Steve心下感动，但这并不能完全让他放弃对此耿耿于怀。  
  
“好了Steve，就两天而已，让他自己去吧。现在我想问问两位晚上到底请我吃点什么？”  
  
James脸上的笑意又回来了，“今天晚上做烩菜（Ratatouille）搭配大比目鱼，甜点是核桃派加香草冰激凌外加樱桃酱。”  
  
“听起来棒极了！”Natasha满意的点点头。  
  
Steve也只好暂时不再计较James的独自出行计划，“嗯，听起来确实棒极了，没有客人来的时候他从来都用披萨或者通心粉打发我。”  
  
“嘿，这太不公平了Rogers，我们说好一顿换一顿的，如果谁都不愿意做饭，那就只有速食了。我正等着你做下一顿呢，之后才轮到我。”James戳着Steve的胸口，“我也不想天天披萨通心粉，也想吃你做的鸭胸啊，而且你从来都没教会过我，那道菜是怎么做出来的。”  
  
“我已经演示过无数回了，没有菜谱就是没有菜谱，我妈从来都不写菜谱，我们是中餐式家庭，往锅里扔调料从来不用量具。”  
  
“切，Darcy的中国朋友说现在中国人都用量具做饭了。”  
  
“Darcy的那个朋友是个日本人！”  
  
“中日混血！”  
  
Natasha哈哈哈的笑了起来打断了两个人的你来我往，“看你们两个过日子简直像一对九十岁的老夫老妻。不过你们的家庭政策落实的不错！我回家得教训一下Clint，他明明也很会做饭，但是从来不下厨，每天回来张嘴等吃。”  
  
“Clint这回工作结束之后，也能好好放个长假了吧，把那些混蛋都送进监狱以后。”Clint Barton是Natasha的男朋友，和他们一样在调查局工作，Clint和他的搭档最近刚刚成功铲除了一条大毒链，抓到了一个贩毒集团的首领人物，虽然他们现在仍然在取证准备庭审，但是检察官看起来一副志在必得的样子。  
  
“是呀，我们说好了一起去明尼苏达呢，你们有兴趣吗？实际上Fury在那边有个老朋友，他们在明尼苏达开了度假中心，可以去划船钓鱼什么的风景不错，现在不到狩猎季，但是森林的风景还是挺美的。我从NYPD转来调查局第三年的时候去那住过一段时间，还挺不错的。”  
  
Steve看看James，James耸了耸肩，说道，“我随你。”  
  
“我不知道能不能和Clint同时请假……”  
  
“试试吧，Steve，如果你没有假期我就在家陪你，如果可以咱们一起去。我订了下周去路易斯安那，周三到周五，回来以后咱们就可以准备出去玩，反正武术班会放几周的暑假呢。”  
  
“好吧，那就这么说定了，快去做饭，Barnes大厨！”Natasha把James轰进了厨房，客厅里只留下了一对老同事。  
  
“别太担心了Steve，你得由着他，不能抓得太紧。”Natasha在确认James已经无法听到后小声的对Steve说道。Natasha是不多的了解James过去经历的知情人之一，可以说现在这对情侣能在一起，有Natasha不少的功劳，Steve认识Natasha的这若干年里，她也没少关心Steve的感情问题，Steve总是乐得听取Natasha的建议。  
  
Steve点点头，“我都明白，可是去路易斯安那我还是不怎么放心，他每次看到任何和那段经历相关的东西都会萎靡不振好几天，这次突然要自己回家……”  
  
“行了Steve，他都说你这才是家了，所以他总会回来的，就算他再被过去拽住脚，你也会把他拉回来的不是吗？打起点精神吧。”  
  
Steve犹豫的点点头。  
  
^^^^  
  
晚餐就像James保证的一样美味可口，傍晚时分因为受伤不能饮酒的Steve把Natasha开车送回家后再返回来。James正抱着一团被单蜷在客厅的沙发里看电视，饭桌已经完全收拾干净了。母亲去世以后Steve一直独居，他曾经想象着每天能回到一个有人守候的家里，而现如今一切都变成了现实。Steve不由得感慨起来，走到沙发背后低头吻了吻爱人的棕色短发，James仰起头，鼻尖蹭到了Steve的鼻尖，“有什么好看的节目吗？”Steve小声问道。  
  
“没有，我在等你回来。”James就那么一只手勾住Steve的脖子，仰头看着Steve，嘴角带笑，Steve知道他在想什么，不由得咽了咽口水。他想了想自己的伤口，好像也没有那么疼……Steve抓住James的手，绕过沙发，小心翼翼的坐下去。James靠过来吻Steve的嘴唇，Steve搂住James的腰把他整个拉进自己怀里，有那么几分钟，两个人都满足于拥抱亲吻，直到James开始伸手翻弄Steve的裤腰带，“嘿，还是我先来吧。”Steve笑了笑，挪开James的手，反过去拽对方的睡裤。  
  
“什么谁先谁后？”James往后挪了一点，把自己的短袖上衣脱掉扔在一边，露出赤裸的胸膛。“你伤在那种地方，我可不敢碰你。所以这回你先，我以后再说。但无论如何，我们得把你的裤子安全扒下来。”James笑着又要倾身上前亲吻他，Steve赶快捧住James的脸颊，阻止他继续，“我还以为今天不做全套……”James有点惊讶的看着他，歪着脑袋眨了眨眼，样子简直可爱死了，“怎么了？你不想吗？”  
  
“怎么可能，”Steve心想，你在这么看我，自制力再好，伤口再痛，估计也要把持不住了，怎么可能不想。“我是说，以我现在的状况只能从背后来，我记得你不喜欢这种姿势。而且家里也没有安全套了不是吗？”  
  
James摇头叹气的一下跌在Steve怀里，笑着说道，“Steve你这个蠢货，你以为我为什么在沙发上等你不是在床上？不都是为了你方便，你看我甚至拿了条被单来。……而且套子什么的也不需要了，除非你最近一次体检之后还跟别人睡过？”  
  
从二人相识分别再复合为止，Steve从来没和James谈过忠贞问题，当然自从二人再次同居以来，James从没有过夜不归宿的情况，Steve自己也把James当成唯一的伴侣，但是他们从来没有正面谈过这个话题，每次做爱仍然注意保护措施，而现在James正变相的告诉Steve，他是健康的，现在他只有Steve一个人。  
  
Steve再也按捺不住，他一边低头亲吻他的爱人，一边开始处理自己的衣物，等到两个人都脱得赤条条的，James把被单铺在身下，翻身跪在沙发上，扶着沙发靠背一只手套弄着自己的下身，Steve站在他身后一边欣赏着爱人的身体，一边用涂满润滑剂的手指抚弄着James的后身。“天啊Steve，快点，别他妈瞎弄了。”  
  
“Bucky教练，注意语言。”Steve边说边扶住James的胯骨，直接用自己的拇指按进James的身体里，他同时倾身去吻对方的后背，沿着James后背上大大小小的疤痕。James发出令人满意的呻吟声，令Steve的分身硬得不行，他继续用拇指在James身体里揉搓扩张，直到对方吞下自己的整根拇指，待爱人放松身体以后，他撤出手指，又在自己的家伙上涂上更多的润滑剂，用力顶进James的身体里。因为扩张得并不充分，James吃痛几乎叫了起来，他不得不两手抓住沙发背，头埋进臂弯里，粗重的喘着气。Steve也因为插入的快感咕哝了一声。  
  
“我操！Steve……”  
  
“放松亲爱的……”Steve每次弯腰都要牵扯背后的伤口，他不想因为疼痛让自己软下来，所以只是不断爱抚着James的腰侧，过了几秒钟，James终于动了动，Steve开始缓慢的抽送自己的下身，感受着James身体内的火热湿润。James全身都扶在沙发背上，不断发出悦耳的呻吟声，Steve控制不住加快了节奏，因为受伤的关系，他尽量保持腰部正直，反倒可以用上全身的力量，让自己用前所未有的频率不断顶进James身体的最深处，James开始叫喊他的名字，两个人身体碰撞的声音和呻吟声充满了整个客厅，Steve的分身已经在James的身体里涨得不行，他自己也几乎跟着James跪到了沙发上。这种做爱方式原始得近乎粗暴，没有拥抱亲吻没有爱抚，机械的抽插也没什么技巧可言，但是Steve知道即使在欲望战胜理智的时候，自己心里也充满爱意。  
  
“我……Steve……我……”James的身体突然止不住的颤抖起来，Steve虽然看不见但是他能感到爱人的高潮。他调整了一下身体，单膝跪在沙发上，最后猛力的抽插了几次，终于射在了爱人的身体里。释放过后的过度兴奋感让Steve觉得有些腿软，他干脆也跪到沙发上，胸口靠在James背后上，两个人相对无语的喘息着，心跳慢慢变得同步。Steve把头埋在爱人的肩窝里，对自己刚刚的失控有点不好意思。“你没事吧……？”  
  
“天呀Steve，你也太猛了点，我还以为你受伤了。”James好像觉得很好笑一样呵呵的笑了起来。  
  
“只为了你，亲爱的。只为了你……”  
  
两个人就靠在沙发上趴了一会儿，用事后温存弥补前戏不足，但是沙发上着实不怎么舒服，James从他身下钻出来，瞧了瞧Steve身后的纱布是否还完好，检查完毕后给他贴上防水贴，把Steve拽进了浴室。因为前一次高潮来得太凶，所以他们谁也打不起精神再来第二轮，两个人迅速清理了身体，Steve爬回床上，让James重新给他处理伤口。  
  
“下周我走了别忘了每天去你们医务室换药，还有Natasha的药。”  
  
Steve这才又想起James即将独自出行。他把脸闷在枕头里，也不答话。最后James给他拽上被子，并在他身边躺下。“Steve……对不起我之前没告诉你……我怕你非要和我一起。”  
  
“哦……没关系James，如果你不想我跟着的话。但是Natasha告诉过我关于路易斯安那的事情，我知道你的过去，我可以和你一起承担。”Steve扭过头圈住James的肩膀。  
  
“这些我都知道，你已经在和我一起承担了Steve……如果没有你，我也不会想要回去面对。如果那里还有什么值得纪念的东西，我会让你和我一起去的。但是那什么都没有，我只是去做个了结。我不想把你和路易斯安那扯上任何关系，你是我的纽约Steve。留在家等我回来，两天而已。”  
  
“好吧我会等你的，”Steve决定不再对此纠缠不休，他需要尊重James的选择，只要他保证会回到他身边，“下周你回来的那天给你烧鸭子吃好了，反正对你这家伙，食物勾引肯定管用。”  
  
James笑了起来，“那样我就更等不及回家了。”  
  
Steve是纽约调查局的金牌探员，他的破案率在同事中数一数二，年纪轻轻就获得过无数的奖章，摆满他家客厅的展示柜。但对于Steve来说，James的笑容一直都是他自认为最大的成就。


	2. Chapter 2

周三晚饭后，Steve开车送James到肯尼迪机场，虽然Steve的伤口让他不适于驾车，但就像他会坚持在饭后亲自送Natasha回家一样，他也坚持要亲自开车送James。   
  
James对Steve这种非要把周遭亲友照顾周全的强迫症再了解不过了，所以并没有极力阻止，他爱极了Steve这点小固执，也享受被Steve照顾的感觉。James跨着他的旅行包，领好了登机牌，在过安检之前和Steve拥抱告别。Steve把他用力的搂在怀里，过了好久都没有撒手的意思。James只好在他耳边小声说道：“嘿，我得走了Steve，就两天。周五我会打车回家，希望回到家就能吃上饭，你保证过的。”   
  
“嗯，做好饭等你。”Steve终于放开了手，但仍然一眼不眨的盯着他，满脸都写着大大的忧虑，就好像不得不把最宝贝的东西借给别人一样不情愿。James忍不住微笑，他觉得在Steve身边的时候就总是忍不住笑容，他的爱人比他年轻，虽然稳重可靠但有些时候又十分孩子气，还对此全无自知。此时此刻看着Steve可怜巴巴不舍的眼神，James几乎想去窗口给他买一张机票，带他一起走，但是James也清楚自己决定独行的原因，所以最后还是向爱人告别，去安检口排队了。半个小时以后他坐在飞机上给Steve发了最后一条短信，立刻收到了“一路平安”的回复，于是他关掉手机，耐心等待着二十年里的第一次返乡。   
  
James的童年生活并不愉快，他默默忍受了十多年的家庭暴力，从十几岁开始就一直想着离家自立，但又无法抛弃年幼的妹妹不顾，只能等着妹妹慢慢长大。可惜一场家庭悲剧让James失去了所有家人。他曾经无比痛恨伤害妻儿的父亲和一味软弱妥协最终被逼至疯癫的母亲，但是妹妹的夭折让他放弃了所有无意义的憎恨。James当然知道生活本身总是值得的，但是回想起自己前三十年的痛苦经历，他只能把妹妹的夭折想象成另一种解脱。   
  
路易斯安那是James人生中的一个阶段，他此后的误入歧途是另一个阶段，那些不令人满意的过去已经被慢慢理清，James必须带着他们走进全新的生活，他要把那些黑暗肮脏的东西锁在盒子里，尽量不让他们接触自己清新美好的新生活，Steve Rogers对于James来讲是所有清新美好的代表，他希望Steve和自己的过去划清界限，离得越远越好。James不介意Steve知道关于自己的任何事，他应该对Steve没有秘密，Steve的爱是如此的宽容和博大，James对他的感情就像信仰一般。但是这不代表他必须让Steve来和他一起故地重游，这种不值一提的小事，James自己也能完成，说是固执也好，矫情也罢，James更希望Steve在那个新世界等他回去。   
  
三小时后飞机降落在新奥尔良，James从机场租了一辆雷诺SUV，借着所剩无几的天光向西南方向开往自己的老家，路易斯安那和James现在生活的城市比起来截然相反，所有建筑随着平坦的地势和河流湖泊在大地上铺展开来，即使到了晚间空气仍然炙热潮湿。James把记忆中小镇的名字输入GPS，希望到达目的地之后能够见到熟悉的地标。又开了一个小时左右，James才到达了目的地。黑暗中除了一座老旧的教堂告诉James他并没找错地址，他无法认出任何其他熟悉的建筑。他在镇子上开车兜了一圈，所见的景象几乎陌生，最后他来到了镇外一家汽车旅馆，在前台登记拿了钥匙，付清了两晚房租，打算天亮再进城。   
  
晚间无事可做的James早早便上了床，想着第二天先去镇上所有小孩子就读的格鲁小学，他的手机突然亮了起来，屏幕上显示着一条来自Steve的新信息。   
  
Steve：一切顺利？   
  
James：除了热得要命。房间里的吊扇完全没用。   
  
Steve：我有一个好消息一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？   
  
James：亲爱的，这是短讯，你最好发成一条，随你把哪个打在前面。   
  
Steve：好吧，好消息是我们的旅行联系好了，Fury批准了我的假期，坏消息是他没有批准Clint的假期，Natasha现在很生气。   
  
James：那你什么打算？我们是否要等他们一起？   
  
Steve：只有我们去，明尼苏达北部很凉快。   
  
James：明天还要工作？   
  
Steve：是的，准备睡了。   
  
James：我也是，晚安Steve。   
  
Steve：晚安，我爱你。   
  
James：我也爱你。   
  
Steve：好梦James，我希望会梦到你。   
  
James：你也好梦，别再回复这一条了，快睡！   
  
Steve：好的，我肯定会梦到你。   
  
James趴在床上笑出了声，他决定无论如何都不再回复了，让Steve守着手机等死好了。晚上James做了零零碎碎的梦，但是他一个也没记住。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天早晨James起了个大早，又在镇子上开车转了一圈，终于认出了一些熟悉的场所，他还记得小时候经常光顾的小卖部，警察局的样子也基本没变，James经过一些民居，看到走在街道上的行人，虽然他想不起任何一个名字，但所有人的面孔都显得似曾相识，在这种小镇上，人口毕竟很少流动。James按照记忆中的地址寻找学校，但学校原址已经变成了一片运动场。   
  
James把车停在了不远处的小饭馆，进门找了张桌子，打算先解决早饭问题。因为镇上很少来陌生人，所以他就坐的时候周围的人都回头看了看他，James尽量摆出友善的面孔。   
  
“早上好，甜心！我从来都没见过你，你想要点什么？”一个年约五十的胖女人带着一脸热情甜美的微笑来到了James的桌子旁边。   
  
“咖啡和松饼……我想。”   
  
“奶油？蜂蜜？糖浆？草莓酱？”   
  
“我都要，谢谢。”James回给了胖女人一个微笑，对方则笑得眯起了眼睛。   
  
“顺便说一句，我是Sophia。奶油，蜂蜜，糖浆，草莓酱，简直再好不过了！”   
  
“我是James。”James也友好的告知了自己的名字。   
  
不一会儿，热腾腾的松饼就被端了上来，Sophia一边给他倒咖啡，一边和他搭话，“好啦，亲爱的James，你是路过这里吗？”   
  
“嗯，是路过。我以前来过这边。很久很久以前，小时候。我记得这旁边原来有个学校？”   
  
“噢，那至少得十五年前了孩子，现在那个学校搬到西边去了，并不远，现在它叫圣乔治中学附属小学了，和中学挨在一起。那可不是什么好注意，你知道现在那些臭孩子总是喜欢欺负年纪小的小家伙们。”   
  
James点点头表示同意，又和Sophia聊了点关于学校的变化。圣乔治中学也是附近唯一的一所中学，James也曾在那里就读。现在他依稀想起了眼前这个胖女人，Sophia Jensen，至少那是她嫁人以前的姓氏，James的印象里她还是个苗条漂亮的年轻姑娘。但是Sophia显然并没有认出曾经那个总是挂彩的高个男孩儿，实际上小时候镇上的人都会躲着James，因为他脸上总是带着青紫，从来没有完全消退过，别人总以为他是个喜欢打架惹是生非的小孩。   
  
James迅速解决掉了早餐的糖分，向Sophia告别，前往附属小学。学校虽然焕然一新，但仍然不大，所以他直接找到了办公楼的校长室，一位年轻的校长秘书告诉他学校的旧档案都存进了中学的档案室，在学校主任和秘书的热情帮助下，James得以在众多的学校存档中找到妹妹去世那年三年级的纪念册，里面的照片虽然色彩不怎么鲜艳，但保存完好。那年James的妹妹Rebecca八岁，是低年级合唱团的一员，照片里她穿着漂亮的蕾丝领子衬衫，棕色的卷发扎成两个辫子，牙齿整齐洁白，笑容灿烂。James不禁感觉悲伤，这么多年过去了，Becki在他心里仍然是那个小女孩儿的样子，他无法想象出她会长成怎样的大人，无论怎样在心中塑造一个完美的成年女性形象，他总觉得还不够好。一想到妹妹永远失去了长大的机会，他就觉得泪水在眼眶里打转。好心的档案室管理员和James一起在一年级和二年级的年册里寻找有Rebecca的照片，他们总共找出了六张，三张独照，三张合影。   
  
学校不能把原件提供给James，但是帮助他把照片扫描，并按照James的愿望把其中一张给他做了翻印。James把扫描的图像存在手机里，并把翻印的小照片塞进了自己的钱夹，向所有帮忙的人一一道谢。等到离开学校，已经是中午时分了。孩子们纷纷从教学楼里跑出来，找阴凉的地方享用午餐，James则完全没有食欲，他在学校门口买了两束花，开车前往父母和妹妹所在的墓园。   
  
别管当年的事情如何了结，最终遗留下的总是显得平淡无奇，在墓园靠近东南角的地方，James找到了父母合葬的墓碑，旁边相邻的小墓碑则属于Rebecca，一切在阳光下看起来安详又和谐。James知道当年老警长帮他们一家下葬，不顾James本人的抗议仍然把他的父母合葬于一处。他记得警长老泪纵横的告诉他，“虽然这一切都是假的，但是死人并不在乎，等到若干年以后，你会希望自己的家庭墓碑像别人的一样普通。现在一切都是为了你好，孩子。”   
  
如今James才能体会老警长的话，那时候发生的事情如此荒唐黑暗，他不想向任何人解释，如果有人要调查他的背景，那么他仅有的三个家人全部在一场火灾中丧生，葬于此处。虽然悲伤，但却简单明了，不引人注目。   
  
James在墓碑前站了许久，直到正午的太阳照得他有些头晕。   
  
“Becki，哥哥很抱歉这么久都没有回来看过你，我现在过得很好，这还得感谢你一直在梦里陪伴我。我会把你的照片带回纽约，给Steve看看，现在我有他陪着了。Steve人很好，对我也很好，我很爱他……”James不知道他是否把这些话真的讲出了声。   
  
James终于抗不过酷暑向妹妹道别，跑回车里，把冷气开到最大。他想着自己全部的任务都已经完成了，只等着第二天下午返回纽约。他在镇子上漫无目的的开着车，不知不觉来到了一片居民区，当他意识到自己的行为时，车子已经停在路边了。   
  
那是他家的旧地址。   
  
James透过车窗子看了看自家原址上盖起的房子，那仍然是一栋二层民居，有车库，有花园。和他们当年的绿色外墙不一样，新房子整个刷着米黄色的外漆。邮箱是同一个颜色，上面印着儿童字体写的“WALKER‘S”。房屋门前的草坪上停着一蓝一粉两辆儿童自行车。   
  
James坐在车里，放任过去的记忆浮上表层，他们的绿色房子虽然不如现在这座新房子洋气，但是同样有漂亮的花园。父亲还曾经用废旧轮胎和绳索给他做过一个秋千，因为父亲的手掌残疾，那显然不是什么容易的工作。James知道父亲在清醒的时候并没有那么糟糕，只是一旦陷入酒精的控制……   
  
一些不堪的往事随之而来，James想起母亲恐惧绝望的疯狂眼神，以及最后那场烧尽一切的大火。   
  
梆梆梆敲玻璃的声音吓了James一跳，打断了他的思绪，James这才发现车子外边站着个人，而他的车子斜后方停着一辆白色的卡车。James急忙摇下车窗，车外叉腰站着一个五十岁左右的中年男人，身材高大健壮，James看了一眼他胸前带的五角星，又看了看男人带着墨镜的脸，“警长。”   
  
“先生你还好吗？”警长用一种不怎么自然的口气很有礼貌的问了一句。   
  
James开始一片茫然，随后他意识到了脸上略微发痒，身手摸的时候脸颊上一片潮湿。在冷气开足的车里，那显然并不是汗水。天啊，James急忙把脸抹干净，“我很好警长。”他也有礼貌的回答道。   
  
“听着小子！让咱们直接了当一点，你一个外乡人呆在这干嘛？”   
  
“呃……我只是路过。”James试图摆出一个笑脸，他瞟了一眼自己的反光镜，知道这个笑容可不像今天早上送给Sophia的笑容那么成功。   
  
“路过……听着小子，”警长回身指了一下James一直盯着的房子，“Walker太太报警说有一辆陌生的灰色SUV在她家门口停了2个小时了！车里坐着个陌生男人。你让她很困扰。现在让我再问一次，你一个外乡人呆在这干嘛？”   
  
James注意到警长并不是独自一人，从后面的白色卡车上又走下来一个身着便装的男人，他比警长年轻，也许和James年纪相当或者稍长几岁，也带着墨镜。   
  
James为了表示自己牲畜无害而打开车门，下了车，告诉警长他不会突然驾车逃窜。James知道面对警察越从容镇静，越容易被取信。除非他们怀疑你真的干了什么违法的事情，那样的话才要尽量装得六神无主。   
  
“听着，警长，我很抱歉惊扰到Walker太太了。但实际上我不止是路过，那个房子原来是我家的房子，我是说二十年前是我家。…我正好路过，所以过来看看。”   
  
警长摘掉墨镜，露出一对碧绿色深邃的眼睛，他上下打量着James，James尽量摆出真诚友好的表情。   
  
“你是Barnes？”   
  
James对警长叫出自己的名字有些吃惊，他对这位接替老警长工作的新警长没有任何印象。但是他仍然如实回答道，“是的，James Barnes。”   
  
“Martin Clenn。”Clenn向他伸出一只宽大的手掌，仍然用犀利的眼神盯着James，被认出来的James觉得不怎么自在。   
  
“您好。”   
  
“Martin，你认识他？”旁边年轻一些的男人开口询问到。   
  
Clenn并没有直接回答，他指了指自己的同伴，介绍说，“这是Melvin Greenough，他爸爸是我的前任警长。最近二十年这边换过四任警长，你认识的Peterson警长大前年去世了。”   
  
James对对方突然主动提供的这些信息不明所以，他只能点了点头，和Greenough打了个招呼。   
  
“孩子，你不记得我了吗？”   
  
James仔细看了看男人的面孔，但仍然没有任何记忆。“对不起……我……”   
  
“二十年前我在当消防员。你家发生事故的那天我也在场。我见过你一次，你变了不少。”   
  
James知道他不可能想起来，他对火灾的记忆完全是模糊一片，没有任何细节，他默默低下头，感觉眼睛干涩发痒。“对不起……”   
  
“别说了孩子，你想进屋去看看吗？反正我得和Walker太太解释一下。这小子原来住在这，二十年前他家被火烧了。”Glenn向Greenough简单解释了一下，就拉着James的胳膊向房子的地方走去。   
  
James内心一阵恐慌，他不知道自己是不是应该转身逃跑，但是好奇和怀旧还是战胜了一切。他任由警长拖着走向了自家旧址上盖起的新房子。Greenough则意味不明的时不时瞟他一眼。   
  
Walker太太是个小个子南方女人，她十年前和做电工的丈夫一起搬到镇上来，对过去的事情一无所知，但是她友好的邀请James和警长进屋参观，Walker家里有一对十岁的双胞胎，两个小家伙好奇的在陌生人身边绕来绕去。房子的结构实际上并没有什么大变化，楼下仍然是客厅厨房和客房，楼上是三间卧室和书房。原先Rebecca房间的位置现在是一间稍大的儿童卧室，从粉红色调的装饰看来仍然是属于女孩的房间，而他自己的旧房间则属于小男孩儿。   
  
James告诉Walker太太原先他和妹妹的房间与她家的安排类似，但是并没有提起妹妹已经去世的事实。Walker太太想要留三人喝茶休息，但被James带头婉言谢绝了。   
  
等到James随同警长以及Greenough一起回到车旁，警长询问了James的行程，最后问道，“孩子，还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”眼神里带着长者的关切。   
  
James想了想，说道，“那时候的案子，档案还在警局吗？”   
  
警长想了想，说还在档案室。   
  
“我想看看那份档案。”James并不确定自己是否真的想看，但是他对火灾那天的记忆实在太模糊了，有些事虽然不堪回首，但也不应该被遗忘。这次他来访的目的，不就是为了给过去做个了结吗？   
  
警长的对讲机突然响了起来，他听了一会儿，回复了两句，又对James说道，“Melvin可以带你回警局。如果我回去的时候你还没走，也许我们可以再聊聊。你最近过的好吗孩子？”   
  
“最近很好。前几年不太好，但是最近很好，我住在纽约。”James回答道。他用力吸了吸鼻子，防止自己再掉眼泪。   
  
于是Greenough上了James的车子，陪同他一起返回警局，警长则自己开着白色卡车驶向相反的方向。   
  
“我也是过来探亲的，并不在这工作，我十年前在这住过一年，但实在受不了这的气候。你的家人现在还住在这附近吗？”Greenough主动搭话道。   
  
“哦……我的家人已经去世了。”   
  
“呼，对不起，我很抱歉……是那场火灾？”Greenough主动摘下自己的墨镜，看了James一眼，表示歉意。   
  
“是的……已经是二十年前的事情了，所以没什么关系，Greenough警官，你也是警官对吧。”James回答道。   
  
“你可以管我叫Melvin，Greenough警官在这个镇子上是我爸。我可以叫你James？”   
  
James点了点头。   
  
“好吧，James，即使你这么说，我仍然很抱歉，你刚才的样子看起来可真是一团糟呢。”Greenough友善的笑了笑。   
  
James扭头看了一眼身边的男人，对方棕发棕眼，相貌英俊，但左边眉毛上有一道有点明显的伤疤，让他表面看上去有些阴沉。“我二十年没回来过了，难免想起过去。”James简单的解释道。   
  
“是呀，各种操蛋的事情天天有。现在过得好就行了。”Greenough朝James挤了挤眼睛。   
  
James笑着点了点头，他想起纽约。   
  
回到警局的时候，Greenough把James指向档案室的方向，他说他在警局还有别的事情做，临分开的时候他拽了一把James的胳膊，对他说道，“听着，James，你大概会呆多久？”   
  
“我不知道。”   
  
“我在想也许之后咱们可以去喝一杯？”   
  
James看了看落在自己胳膊上的手掌，又看了看对方的眼神，天啊，这个家伙在向自己搭讪，“喝一杯？”   
  
“是的没错，你知道我什么意思。”   
  
“不好意思，已婚。”James笑着回答道，他想回家一定要把这事儿告诉Steve，随便在路上就会被陌生人搭讪，看来他还挺受欢迎的，而且他觉得自己肯定对同性恋警察有特殊的吸引力。   
  
“别编些蹩脚的理由，我可没看见戒指。”   
  
James举起自己的左手，动了动四个手指头，“你看不见不代表我没带。”   
  
Greenough放开手，耸了耸肩好像并不相信，但她仍然径自离开了。James和管理员一起来到了档案室。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James看见父亲瘫倒在地的尸体已经点着了，家里到处都是橘红色的火苗，母亲仍然疯了一般的在屋里四处泼油，喊着烧死你烧死你烧死你，James害怕极了，突然天花板上的吊灯砸了下来，也带着的红色的火苗，天啊！二层！James大步的冲到楼梯口，发现楼梯已经接近坍塌了，二楼的火势也烧得异常凶猛。James掩着口鼻不顾烧灼感冲上楼，他跑到妹妹的房门前，木门已经烧着了，但仍然紧闭，他踹开门，里面冒出黑色的浓烟，妹妹的小房间当时没有窗户，只有一个换气扇，James冲进去的的时候小女孩而已经躺在火焰里一动不动了……   
  
James坐在昏暗的地下室里，看着案件档案，突然止不住的颤抖起来，“Rebecca P. Barnes，性别女，八岁，死于烧伤。”   
  
James感觉整个地下室的墙壁都在向自己倒来，他觉得喘不过气，只好扔下所有的档案，拼命的逃跑，他不顾后面的人如何喊叫，冲出了警察局，跳上了车子，一脚油门开了出去，他无法冷静下来，自己的妹妹并非死于窒息或者中毒，她是被活活烧死的。James知道那意味着什么。他还记得当时自己仍然得用力才能踹开那个已经被烧毁的房门，Rebecca的房间是上锁的。他八岁的小妹妹，就像每次父亲发酒疯时一样，按照哥哥交代给她的，跑回自己的房间，锁上门。   
  
“无论发生什么事情，都不要出来，记住了吗Becki？”   
  
“记住了！”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James趴在酒吧的吧台上，再次把威士忌灌进嘴里，他的喉咙火辣辣的，但这显然不够。他仍然清醒得很。   
  
“续杯，老板。”他把自己的玻璃杯推了出去。酒吧老板犹豫了一下，仍然把他的杯子倒满。   
  
是他害死了自己的妹妹，是他剥夺了妹妹长大的权利。James想，他居然能心安理得的生活二十年而不自知……   
  
他再次想要端起酒杯，但是感觉自己的手腕突然被人按住了。   
  
James恶狠狠的回过头，看见Melvin Greenough正站在他身后。   
  
“滚。”   
  
“这可不行伙计。”Melvin硬生生把杯子从他手里夺过来，送还给酒保。   
  
James甩开Melvin的手，从兜里掏出剩余的零钱，都拍在吧台上，“老板，再来一杯。”酒保只是怔怔的看着他，没有动作。   
  
“听着，这位好酒保West刚打电话去报警，说一个不认识的混蛋在他这喝得烂醉，今天镇上只有你这么一个陌生人。James，你喝够了，走，我送你回去，他们说你住在丹尼旅馆。”   
  
Melvin连拖带拽的把James拖出酒吧，从他的裤兜里摸出钥匙，把他粗暴的扔进汽车后座，James只觉得晕头转向，坐在吧台旁的时候还没有感觉，一旦动起来简直天旋地转。这样很好……起码有那么两分钟James不记得自己的妹妹叫什么。Becki……不行，他还要喝点。   
  
不知过了多久，James被人从车里拽出来，拖到到他的房间门口，门打开一道缝，James被一只手往里推，他挣扎着扶着自己的门框，转过身，想要从新出门，但是面前的高大男人硬是不让步，James喝得太多了，他没办法站稳，他完全不知道自己在干些什么，当回过神来的时候，他发现有人在把他往后推的同时正在亲吻啃咬他的嘴唇。Steve……不，Steve不在这里。他在两千公里以外的地方，另一个世界。   
  
James挥起左拳直接打在Melvin的下巴上，他自己重心不稳，摔进了屋里。   
  
“我他妈跟你说了已婚！混蛋！”   
  
“如果你的结婚对象当真存在的话，他为什么现在不在这？”Melvin揉着自己的下巴恶意的反问道。   
  
“只要我打个电话，他立刻就会从纽约飞过来接我……”Steve，James心想，Steve当然会立刻搭乘下一班飞机过来找他。   
  
“但是你仍然一个人喝的烂醉而不是打那一通电话。”这句话像把刀子一样直接戳在James胸口上，他无法让自己拨通Steve电话。有时候人就是这样，正确的选择就摆在眼前，心知肚明，但却无法做到。James忍不住大笑起来。   
  
“滚。我警告你。”James坐在地上，抱住自己的膝盖，把头埋在手臂里，他不想再应付眼前的人，他想起Steve，Steve正在等他回家，只要再过一天。   
  
Rebecca……Becki，James恶心的要命，他想去厕所吐上一会儿，但是意识却在逐渐远离他。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James再次醒来的时候感觉口干舌燥，几个小时之前的事情他一点都没忘记，只不过还加上了让他无法忍受的头疼，他的衣服已经被人扒了下来，当然那肯定是Melvin干的，脏衣服带着自己的呕吐物一起丢在地上，他不记得Melvin是何时离开的，他知道自己亏欠对方，但无论如何也没办法有什么感激的想法，那个混蛋竟然吻了他。James突然觉得自己的下嘴唇有点痛，他用手指摸了摸，有结痂的感觉。   
  
天啊，他要怎么向Steve解释这个：嘿Steve，我回来了，发现我妹妹实际上是被我害死的，所以喝了个烂醉，还被人占了点便宜，当然我给了他下巴一拳，所以他咬了我一口，嗯，在嘴唇上。   
  
这真他妈的棒极了！   
  
James只睡了几个小时的时间，他爬起来冲了澡，刮了脸，让自己回家的时候看起来不会太糟糕。他把所有弄脏的衣服扔进自己的旅行包，换上带来的一身新衣服，然后连包一起扔进了垃圾桶。屋外天刚蒙蒙亮，James只拿了自己的随身物品，他把房间钥匙放在前台的桌子上，直接开往了新奥尔良的机场。James翻看了一眼自己的手机，上面有5个未接来电和Steve发来的一长串信息，Steve留言说他最好第二天早上立刻回电话，不然Steve会买上午的机票飞过来找他。James回复了一条短信，告诉他一切皆好，晚上到家。   
  
彻头彻尾的谎话，James悲伤的想。他的脑袋仍然疼的厉害。幸亏一路驾驶并没有遇到任何警察。   
  
James在机场又睡了一阵，清醒以后仍然想喝酒，酒精能麻痹他的神经，让他入睡。   
  
上飞机以后James又要了两小瓶威士忌，都灌了下去，感觉恶心的时候冲进洗手间去干呕，但显然他昨天晚上已经把所有东西吐得一干二净，该死的，现在回想起来，他已经三十多个小时没吃过东西了。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James站在自家门前的时候手抖得厉害，楼道里都飘着喷香的烧烤酱的味道，终于屋子里传出了脚步声，房门被打开，灯光带着烧鸭的味道扑面而来，Steve笑容满面的站在门口。James心里一阵温暖，但是对方的笑容没过两秒钟就僵在了脸上。   
  
“对不起……”James觉得自己的声音小到自己都无法听到，即使真能听到也沙哑的不像自己。他只能站在门口重复着一句无意义的道歉，等着那句他罪有应得的“早就告诉过你”。   
  
这真是太糟糕了James想，他觉得自己是天底下最蠢的家伙，永远都在做错误的决定。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve觉得自己一瞬间回到了三年前，当年他在布鲁克林的Wilson旅馆拉开房门的时候，James也这样站在门外，那时候他们还几乎是陌生人，他可以不管不顾的和对方拥抱亲吻，但此时此刻Steve除了因为James明显的糟糕状态而担忧心疼，更多还有莫名的恼怒。   
  
他就知道事情会变成这样，从前一天晚上James没有接电话开始，Steve就已经有了不好的预感，但是今天早晨接到短信，他勉强说服自己也许昨天James只是想要独处，或者遇到了熟人，晚上有别的活动。当然这么想也让Steve觉得不舒服，James明明知道Steve一直担心他的情况，有什么事情或者什么人比给他回个短信更重要呢？一整天Steve都在跟自己没来由的嫉妒心较劲，Natasha每次经过他桌前都会朝他意味不明的笑。   
  
“干嘛！？”   
  
“Steve，如果你的小情人跟别人跑了，你要怎么办？”   
  
“……”这是个荒唐的问题，首先James并不比他小，但Steve必须承认，自己从来也没考虑过答案，自打和James相识以来，Steve就没再想过会分开，甚至是在第一次分别之前，他们刚刚认识一两个月的时候都从来没想过，和James在一起对Steve来说就是如此自然，有的时候他甚至觉得自己已经改信了佛教，相信他们之前已经共同经历过生生世世，不然他对这段关系的盲目自信根本解释不通。但是如果有一天，对方真的想要离开自己呢？他们上一次分别并不是主观原因造成的，所以Steve可以拼命去追，如果……   
  
Natasha摇头叹气，仍然笑得很欠扁。   
  
此后Steve脑子里跑了一千个不同的剧本，每个故事都是James就这么一去不回了。他暗自笑话自己神经病，不是已经接到短信说James晚上到家吗？于是他早早下班，买好了所有的食材，像说好的那样回家去做饭。真是太傻了，Steve这样告诉自己，他又多给鸭胸刷了一层特质烧烤酱，James喜欢吃味道重的食物。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
现在可好，虽然James是顺利回来了，但是他看起来一塌糊涂，而且醉得不行，还在不断道歉。Steve下意识的皱起眉头，伸手去抓James的下巴，James的瞳孔有些涣散，他的下嘴唇右侧略微红肿。   
  
“你受伤了吗？”   
  
James挥开他的手，小声的说，“没有，我能进去吗？”   
  
Steve意识到他一直把对方堵在门口，急忙侧身把James让了进来。“你的包呢？”   
  
“扔了。”   
  
“到底出了什么事？”   
  
James站在那里，攥了攥拳头，又试图放松，他好像想说些什么。   
  
“听着亲爱的，如果你在那边出了什么事情，为什么不跟我说说呢？”Steve尽量把声音放柔和，如果James碰到了什么不开心的事情，他都可以理解，就是因为预见到这点，他之前才一直想陪James一起去。   
  
“我能先洗个澡吗？”   
  
Steve只好耸耸肩，于是James一声不响的走进了卧室。   
  
Steve听见屋里的浴室中传来了哗哗的水声，才拿起手机拨了Natasha的电话。   
  
“喂？”   
  
“是James……”   
  
“他怎么了？还没回家吗？”Natasha的声音立刻警惕起来。   
  
“不，他回来了……”Steve听见电话那头长出了 一口气。   
  
“那你为什么给我打电话？如果是想做成人问题咨询，我可帮不了你什么，但是你可以给Michael打电话，他是我认识的除了你们以外唯一……”   
  
“Natasha！”Steve打断了好友的话，“James虽然回来了，但是他看起来不太好，喝了很多，也许还跟别人打了架。”   
  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，“Steve……要知道他不是去海岛度假了，你不能指望他全身带着太阳味儿回家……”   
  
“可是我也不想他带着一身酒气回家，而且那家伙明显什么都不打算解释。”   
  
“我也不是什么都跟Clint说，我敢保证Clint也不是什么事情都告诉我。他心里抑郁的时候我从来都给他在天台上支个凳子。”   
  
“为什么你总向着James说话？”Steve觉得心里很不平衡。   
  
“我不是向着他，这只是实话实说，Steve，我知道你跟我们不是一类人，但有时候你得试着了解我们的想法。”   
  
“哦？你是在说我不够体贴？”   
  
"我是说你大概太体贴了？如果这说得通的话，你总想为别人做点什么。但实际上，有些时候你只要呆在他身边就足够了，什么都不用做。James是个坚强的人，他前三十年倒霉透了，但没有你照样活下来了。"   
  
“好吧，所以他根本不需要我！”Steve不自觉的抬高音量。随即扭头看了看卧室门口，浴室里仍然有水声。   
  
“总之James回来了就好，你简直不可理喻！”电话那头Natasha好像也生气了的样子，直接挂断了电话。Steve盯着自己的手机屏幕，这一点帮助都没有，现在他完全生起闷气来。Steve把饭桌摆好，从烤箱里取出烧好的鸭肉，配上烤蔬菜，他看了看桌上的酒杯，想了想，又把杯子连同红酒一起收了回去，从冰箱里取出了果汁。James从卧室里走出来，头发湿漉漉的，脸色仍然不太好，酒气倒是统统洗掉了，他只穿着一条睡裤，上衣还抓在手里，Steve看他身上也没有什么其他的淤青或新伤，但皮肤烧得红彤彤的，似乎用了很热的洗澡水，James的下嘴唇也仍然红得不自然。   
  
Steve什么话都没说，径自在桌旁坐下，James也穿好上衣，拉开另一把椅子，像小狗似的低头嗅了嗅盘子，“好香啊……”他抬头眯起眼睛朝Steve笑了笑，James虽然显得很疲惫，但Steve看得出他的笑容发自内心，自己也一下心软了起来。他点点头，拿起刀叉。两个人无言的消灭了盘子里的食物，James又把剩下的一块鸭肉和烤蔬菜也一股脑的全部吃掉了，好像饿坏了一样。   
  
“路易斯安那没东西可吃吗？”   
  
“那太热了，没什么胃口。”James心不在焉的答到。   
  
“昨天晚上你去哪了？”   
  
James撇撇嘴，就好像突然吃到了什么味道不对的东西，“我去喝了两杯，喝太多了。”   
  
Steve等着下文，但好像James不打算再说下去了的样子，他皱起眉头，“你的嘴唇怎么了？”   
  
这下James终于抬起头，显得有些尴尬，他眨了眨眼。“碰到个流氓，他咬的……”   
  
“什么？”Steve突然觉得火冒三丈，自己明明在说正经的，而James却有心跟他开玩笑。   
  
“……别生气Steve，我给了他一拳……”   
  
Steve意识到对方并没有跟他开玩笑，但这对他的怒气完全没帮助，“James！”   
  
“嘿听我说，这没什么大不了的……”James放下刀子，一只手隔着饭桌去抓Steve的手。Steve直接把他甩开，扔下餐巾起身离开了。   
  
Steve把自己关进书房，如果James觉得这一切都不值得在意，他自己的事情也和Steve没有关系，那他还有什么好说的呢？James没有追上来敲门让Steve恼火的坐了一会儿，他直接打开自己的笔记本电脑，开始继续工作，现在到了中期总结的阶段，他要给自己手下每个队员写工作评价。Steve花了一个多小时的时间，打了三篇短评，列举了自己队员们上半年的工作表现，当他逐渐能从自己的私事中脱离出来，集中精神以后，又把三篇评价重新读了一遍，那里面不仅错字连篇，而且写得还很刻薄，Steve叹了口气，又把三篇评价全从电脑上删掉了。他的好队员们不应该为了长官的心情受到牵连。虽然Gothenburg的西服确实天天带褶，领带也从来系不正， Quinn每个月报销都超支，开会一贯迟到五分钟，Hinckley的射击准星仍然没有丝毫长进，但是他们都是优秀的调查员，工作勤快，任劳任怨，半年来没少解决案件，那些无伤大雅的小缺陷没必要被写进评价里。Steve信任他的队员们，那些人跟他一起出生入死。   
  
他在书房里呆坐了一会儿，最终决定出去看看。客厅里仍然亮着灯，厨房那边还有哗哗的水声，饭桌上已经收拾整洁，洗碗机的柜门被拉开，洗净的盘子还没有收进橱柜里，James正蹲在地上擦烤箱。迷你吧台上摆着一瓶没有打开的白兰地，瓶子旁边放着一只干净的一口杯。James显然把酒拿了出来，但是并没有喝。   
  
Steve知道James把这里当做自己家，绝对不是说说而已。他做的家务从来都比Steve要多，也许Steve的工作确实更繁忙，但他们也曾经在家办过不少聚会活动，无论多晚，James从来不会让厨房脏乱着过夜。在认识James之前，Steve并没有固定的扫除时间，而是看情况随时清洁，但自从James搬来以后，他从来没再管过打扫的事。家里的地板总是干净的，地毯也会时常被拿出去晒。James并不拘小节，也没有洁癖，只是对他们的这间公寓从来都格外上心。   
  
Steve走过去开始帮忙收碗碟，James抬头看了他一眼，“对不起Steve，我昨天真的喝多了，以后再也不会了。”   
  
“你没找到想找的东西吗？”   
  
James干笑了两声，“大概找到了太多东西。”   
  
“James……你不能总把好事讲给我听，坏事全部自己留着，我可以……”   
  
“我知道，但是Steve，有些事情让人难过，说出来只能让两个人难过，那没有痛苦减半的作用。但是如果你还有笑容，我就一定能好起来。你能说给我听的道理我自己也都懂，但有时候就算懂了也不代表能做到，干嘛非让你也失望呢？”   
  
“可是我很担心你……”   
  
“别担心我，一回来我已经感觉好多了。”James站起来把抹布扔进池子里。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
收拾完毕后James把手机里妹妹的照片展示给Steve看，他们把照片传到电脑里，用相纸打印出来，装进空相框，和家里所有的其他照片摆在一起，那里有Steve父母的结婚照，也有Steve满周岁、毕业以及任职的纪念照，现在又多了Steve和James的合照，以及James的家人。   
  
照片里的小女孩长得跟James很像，无论是瞳色发色还是笑容神态，Steve看着Rebecca的照片，可以想象James七八岁时候的样子一定也可爱极了，但一想到他七八岁时正在遭受的经历，不免悲从中来。也许James说得对，有时候悲伤的话说出来，真的就只有双份悲伤。只要能让James感觉好起来，Steve什么也不在乎。   
  
可惜James并没有真的好起来，半夜里，Steve听见身边低声的啜泣，他打开床头灯，看见仍然熟睡的James正不停的流泪，他把James搂进怀里试图把他摇醒，但是James明显睡得很沉，他慢慢停止了哭泣，但是仍然没有醒过来，在睡梦中眉头紧皱。   
  
这样的情况持续了一周，有时候Steve不会在半夜醒来，但清晨的时候自己旁边的枕巾总是潮湿的。他问James睡得怎样，James好像确实不记得自己的梦，Steve不知道要不要告诉他半夜哭泣的事情，还是假装嘲笑他睡觉流口水。   
  
好在他们就要出去度假了，没什么比换个环境更能改善心情了，Steve在休假之前有更多的工作，James已经因为暑假赋闲在家，负责准备所有旅行物品，他们买了新的鱼竿鱼线，以及户外用品，打包妥当后准备出行，Natasha负责送二人去机场，Steve托运行李之后来和James以及Natasha汇合，听到二人对话的末尾，Natasha说，“我确实猜得到。”James耸了耸肩，Natasha问他说，“你不打算跟他说吗？”James摇了摇头说道，“他会告诉我那不是我的错。”然后他们看到了已经回来的Steve，停止了谈话。Steve不想追问，如果那是James的个人选择，他决定尊重。   
  
“啊，嫉妒死我了，真想抛下Clint和你们一起去呀。”Natasha说着给了二人一人一个拥抱，向二人道别。“玩得开心！”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve和James从纽约飞往MSP机场，在机场取了车，装好行李，开往已经联系好的度假中心。因为时间尚早，所以他们沿着35号州际公路开往杜鲁斯，然后沿着苏必利尔湖沿岸向东北方向又开了一段，才折回向西。一路上他们时不时拐到湖畔，停车看看风景，路上James一直望着窗外，有时候还会跟着收音机哼起歌儿，好像心情不错。他们聊起彼此的垂钓经历，James自然是——完全没试过，而Steve每年都会和朋友们一起出海，不过海钓又和淡水钓鱼有区别，Steve也不知道自己的水平如何。   
  
他本想开玩笑的说既然James是狙击手出身，加上他从来都所向披靡的新手运，他们要想钓上大鱼就要靠他了，但是想着这种玩笑不合时宜所以又突然闭嘴不言了。James看了Steve一眼，自己却说道，“我做酒保之前的那份工作和钓鱼倒还挺像的，估计我应该挺擅长这个的。”   
  
两个人都沉默了一会儿，James好像完全看穿了Steve的心思一样，接着说道，“Steve……你不用总是这么小心翼翼的对我说话，那样太累了，我们还要一起呆很久，放轻松点亲爱的。”   
  
James总是对他说这些暖心的话，就像一直哄着他，Steve平时总被同事们唠叨，好听点叫爱照顾人，不好听就叫瞎操心。而在Steve心里，James照顾他的感受总多于反过来，他一直都不知道是不是该就这么欣然接受。“我会试试的。”最后Steve回答道，James给了他一个认可的笑容。   
  
他们终于从公路上退了下来，开进了林间小道，傍晚太阳向西边落下，天边一片粉红，金黄色的光芒穿过层层枝叶，光束悬挂在树林间，打开车窗便能听见虫鸣鸟叫，和他们所居住的城市比起来，这里简直像是世外桃园。跟着路标又行驶了二十分钟左右，二人终于来到了一座漂亮的木屋前。   
  
Steve把车停在一辆红色的卡车旁边，打开车门，从木屋的门廊下传出两声狗吠，Steve向那边看过去，一个不到五十岁的中年女人正从门廊的躺椅上站起来，她身边还牵着一只漂亮的牧羊犬。女人身材高大，Steve觉得她比James矮不了多少，金色的头发在脑后随意的扎成团，穿着防风衣和工装裤，一副男士的打扮。   
  
“Alida Fisher，这位是Sugar Fisher。”Alida微笑的指了指身边的大狗。   
  
“Steve Rogers，这位是James Barnes。”Steve好笑的看了一眼James，但是James并不介意把自己和狗狗排在同级介绍，他蹲下去，抓了抓大狗的脖子，和Sugar打了个招呼，才站起来和Alida拥抱问好。   
  
“这个大姑娘喜欢你James。”   
  
James对蹲在地上看着他摇尾巴的Sugar说道，“我也喜欢你，女孩儿，一见钟情。”   
  
Alida被逗笑了，她指着身后的房子不无骄傲的说道，“这间就是你们的房子了，Natasha跟我说你们要来四个人，所以我选了一间大房子留给你们，这间是我哥哥前年新盖的，里面也非常棒。”   
  
“真是不知道该怎么感谢你们才好。”Steve说道。   
  
“别客气小伙子，Nick是我们的老朋友，他说起你们这些小孩儿就像儿女一样，Natasha来住的时候我们都很喜欢她，我们很欢迎你和你的朋友来玩。今天晚上我们去我哥那吃饭，嫂子的手艺很不错。所以只能饭后再带你们参观房子了。”   
  
“正好我们从机场买了两瓶好酒。”   
  
“红酒？”   
  
“没错。”   
  
“正好，我们今天吃牛排。”Alida又笑了起来。Steve喜欢这个性情爽朗的女人，他不知道自己的老板Nick Fury和这一家人的关系，但明显是故交。而Alida说Fury把他们当儿女看待，又让Steve觉得心下感动不已。他们把行李留在了车内，两个人坐上了Alida的小卡车，一起开往Alida哥哥Dylan Fisher的住所，那也是一间漂亮的木屋，离Steve和James未来两周的住所不远，其实步行便可到达。   
  
不过这座房子看起来有点年头了，Alida说这一间房子是二人的父亲带着两个孩子一起盖起来的，那是Dylan和Alida第一次亲手建房，Dylan一直对此引以为豪，即使以后盖了更大更好的房子，也从没想过搬出去。Alida向他们解释说兄嫂都是怀旧的人。   
  
Dylan比Alida大三岁，今年五十岁整，年初刚办了一次热闹的生日聚会，Dylan的妻子Mary则和Alida同龄，和自己的小姑子风格完全相反，Mary是个身材娇小的黑发黑眼的南方女人，讲起话来仍然带着南方口音。大家都介绍认识了以后便纷纷落座，Alida确实没有吹嘘Mary的厨艺，他们的牛排是切片端上的，五分熟恰到好处，鲜嫩多汁，配菜也都十分可口。   
  
席间Mary一直在打听Natasha的男朋友，她说Natasha住在这里的时候，他们曾经想把一个熟人的孩子介绍给她，但最终还是没成，Natasha和他们在一起的时候虽然温顺，但在外面总是一副生人勿近的性子，Mary对什么样的男人最终驯服了Natasha表示好奇。   
  
“我不觉得谁驯服了Nat，是她终于找到自己最心爱的宠物这种说法还比较恰当。”Steve苦笑着说。   
  
“哈哈，如果是这样还更可信一点。”Mary笑道。   
  
“Mary，不要总打听别人的私事。”Alida嘟着嘴说道。Mary则和她拌起嘴来。Steve听得出这种你来我往是友善的，建立在亲密的基础之上。据他所知，Alida目前未婚，曾经有过一个儿子，但不幸夭折了，而Dylan夫妇结婚20多年了，仍然膝下无子。Natasha曾经嘱咐过Steve，告诉他Alida的小儿子是一家人永远的痛处，最好不要提起。   
  
“今年生意怎么样？我们要在这呆两周，不想占用你们太多的资源。”   
  
“哪里的话，我们总是给朋友预留房子，基本上不会全部出租的。我们这虽然在湖边，但实际上夏天是淡季，冬天来玩儿的人比较多。比起钓鱼打猎现在更多的人喜欢雪地车。”   
  
“你们现在有几栋房子？”   
  
“你们住的那种房子一共只有两栋，盖起来比较耗时间，游客也不是很买账，大多数来玩的人选择空间更大设备更简单的家庭木屋或者双人小屋。大房子我们有五栋，情侣木屋我们有十间。事实上我自己还正在盖另一栋家庭式木屋。”Alida说道。   
  
“如果你们缺劳力的话也许我和Steve还能搭把手。”   
  
“说什么呢！你们是客人，怎么能让你们干活。”   
  
“别听Alida表面上跟你们客气，实际上她计较得很，两个帮工的小伙子已经快被她折磨死了，她可不好意思让你们去帮忙，她会没完没了的纠正你们的。”Mary故意压低了声音，但是显然是为了说给Alida听的。   
  
“我才没有！”   
  
“总之如果有什么需要劳力的，一定要叫我们，我们在这白住，能做点体力活补偿再好不过了。”   
  
大家聊得正欢时，窗外突然传来了Sugar吠叫的声音，紧接着传来了一声不太响亮的爆炸声，虽然声音不大，但所有人仍然向外望去。此时外面的天已经全黑，Dylan走到床边，完全看不到什么，但是森林里又传出一声爆炸声，鸟群都被惊起。   
  
“又是偷猎的人吗？”Mary小声的问道。   
  
“不是枪声。”所有人都站起来聚到了窗边，这时候远处能看到火光了。   
  
“天啊！是房子的方向！”Alida惊慌失措的开始往门外跑。   
  
“Mary！先让Steve和James继续吃饭，我们去看看，给警长打电话！”   
  
但是Steve和James都不想袖手旁观，他们硬是挤上了Alida的卡车，跟着兄妹俩一起赶到火灾的现场。树林中一座还没搭建成形的木屋正在燃烧着，旁边的一块小空地已经烧尽，只剩下一堆焦黑的散架子瘫倒在地上。Alida呆呆的望着大火，完全被震住了，Dylan指着空场旁边的水管提了水桶准备去接水。Steve则在卡车上翻找了一会儿取出灭火罐，直接冲上去灭火，无奈火势太猛烈，他们的行动已经起不到什么实质性的作用。直到十分钟以后，两辆小卡车开到了现场，下车的警长开始指挥两个消防员灭火。   
  
最终大火被完全熄灭了，本来明亮的空间一下又暗了下来，大家打开三辆卡车的车灯照明。   
  
“Dylan！这是怎么回事？”带着五角星的地方警长，是个和Dylan年龄相仿的中年人，个子不高，但很壮实，鼻下留着胡须。   
  
“我们也不知道警长，我们家来了客人，我们正在我家吃饭，突然听见爆炸声，像是鞭炮的声音。妈的，一定是Tupper家那一对该死的双胞胎！他们总是在给我找麻烦！上个月还在我的车底下放了鞭炮，那一定是鞭炮。我现在就要去找他们老子理论去！”Dylan怒气冲冲的想离开。警长拉住他的胳膊不放。   
  
“Dylan，别太冲动了，我们不知道发生了什么，现在太黑了，也没办法调查，我们把现场围起来，明天再说好吗？没准只是个意外之类的。那两个小子是什么人？”   
  
“他们是我的客人。Steve Rogers，另一位是James Barnes，Steve是纽约调查局的探员，他是Nick的手下。”Dylan介绍了一下。警长显然也认识Nick Fury，他和Steve握了握手。   
  
“回去吧，Dylan，让我的人把这围起来。”   
  
Steve准备跟着Dylan打道回府，但是Alida还站在那，一动不动，他走近才看到，女人脸颊上有两道泪痕。“我很抱歉，Alida。”   
  
“这是我儿子Fredy原来最喜欢的地方……原先我和Dylan在这给他搭了滑梯和秋千，我想在这建个家庭房……那些游戏还能有别的孩子来玩……”女人忍不住用手捂住了脸。James走到Alida身边拥抱她，女人趴在James身上哭了起来，宽大的肩膀不停颤抖，此时这个大个子的女人看起来就像个小姑娘一样可怜。James一边拍着Alida的后背，一边小声对她说着“没事的，没事的……”   
  
直到警长和消防员把现场用警戒线拦好，Alida才恢复了平静，她抬起头，发现自己在James的浅色衬衫上蹭了个花印，不好意思的道歉。James笑笑说没问题，印花衬衫还挺时髦的。   
  
最后Dylan开车先把Steve和James送回了他们自己的木屋，又带着Alida一起离开，二人不断为晚上的意外事件道歉，Steve则向他们保证说没有关系，他想向Dylan询问第二天是否需要帮忙，但最终还是没有问出口。兄妹俩大概需要点私人时间。一切可以明天再说。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve和James把行李从车里取出来，搬进了房子里，打开灯。这栋木屋的内部陈设出乎意料的豪华，客厅里摆着丝绒沙发和漂亮的地毯，古典式的吊灯从天花板上垂下来。Steve和James互相看看彼此，发现两个人都是一副灰头土脸的惨象，和房子的华丽程度格格不入。二人都苦笑着摇摇头。   
  
“真为Alida感到难过呀。”Steve叹了口气说道。   
  
“没有尽责的家长应该承受失去孩子的痛苦。”James眼睛直视着前方，Steve不知道他看到了什么。但是他的表情忧伤又凝重。Steve忍不住伸手把James拉进怀里，就像James之前抱着Alida那样安抚他。   
  
“没事的，James。”Steve感觉James把脸颊贴到了自己肩膀上。   
  
他们就那么静静的在房间中站了许久。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve留在客厅里整理行李，James提着两人的洗漱包先去洗澡，推开浴室门他简直吓了一跳。这间浴室比他们在家的卧室还要大，装修得非常豪华，一半铺着木地板，另一半瓷砖地上有一个挖下去的椭圆形陶瓷浴盆，至少能坐下四个人，浴池旁边的平台上是玻璃门隔开的淋浴间，墙上整齐的挂着各种大小的毛巾浴巾，以及四件白色浴袍。“Steve！”他朝客厅叫了一声，但是Steve并没有回应。   
  
James把所有的卫生用品拿出来摆好，刷了牙，脱掉衣服，扔在洗衣篮里，把浴盆放满热水。他冲洗干净自己身上的灰尘便泡进热水里。水温仍然有点高，但舟车劳顿一天，晚上又帮忙救火，James在热水中缓慢的舒展了一下自己疲劳的四肢，感觉身体都变得轻飘飘的，舒服极了。他有意识的停止回想那些烦心事和悲情故事，脑袋靠在浴缸边缘，几乎就那么睡过去。直到十五分钟后Steve推门走进浴室，“James，你怎么……”Steve明显也被这间豪华浴室惊了一下，停顿了两秒才把句子说完，“……还不出来？”但是他明显已经不需要答案了。   
  
James透过水蒸气仰头看了漱洗池旁的Steve一眼，又眯起眼睛，懒洋洋的问道，“不一起来吗？”他又眯了一会儿，中间听见Steve开关房门，旁边传来淋浴的水声，又过了几分钟，James感觉身边的水波动，Steve在他身边坐下，又打开热水管，周围已经微凉的水慢慢又恢复了温度。水流停止以后，Steve也靠着池边躺下，伸起一只手臂，James抬头顺其自然的靠到Steve的肩膀上，Steve身上的烟火味已经被沐浴露的青香味替代。他侧了侧身，让身体紧贴着Steve。浴室里安静了下来，只有滴答的水声，被浴室的墙壁回转放大。   
  
两个人依偎在热水里躺了一会儿，Steve突然轻声说道，“希望你还不是特别累……”他的声音特别低沉，略带沙哑。   
  
James不由自主的轻声笑了起来，“你想对我做什么？”   
  
“让你快活的事情……？”Steve也笑着答道。他侧头亲吻James的眼睑，鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，James先尝到略微苦涩的清洁用品的味道，但没过两三秒钟，Steve的舌头就顶进他的口腔，苦涩消失后只剩下了Steve的味道。他们相互拥吻，温柔又慵懒。二人嘴唇分开后也并没有离得太远，Steve专注的盯着他的眼睛，James的视线也无法离开Steve英俊的面孔，也许这世界上确实没什么完美的人，但是Steve肯定算是最接近的那个了，而这个接近完美的人爱着自己。   
  
James不自觉的弯了嘴角，“我想我还没累到不行……”   
  
Steve得到了准许，James感觉脖颈后的手臂下滑到自己身后，然后Steve侧身把他整个人都托出了水面，James坐上了浴池光滑的边缘，他微微后仰，肩背抵上了冰凉的墙壁。Steve抬起他的一条腿搭在自己强壮的肩膀上，James的另一只脚仍然踩在浴池里。Steve最后看了一眼James，侧头轻吻James抬高的大腿内侧。James闭上眼，感受着Steve的嘴唇滑过他敏感的皮肤，然后开始舔吻他的阴茎，James不由自主的战栗，呼吸开始变得粗重，浴室里的回声效果超群，只听见被翻动的水声以及逐渐放大的喘息，在浴室音效的作用下听起来情色极了。Steve终于停止戏谑的小打小闹，把James整个含进口里。“啊……”James双手手撑着浴池的边缘，捏到指节发白，他低头看到Steve赤裸后背漂亮的肌肉线条随着他的动作收缩伸展，让James变得更加兴奋，他能感觉自己的下身在Steve口中愈发坚挺，Steve并不经常帮他口交，但是每次做都让James无法自持。   
  
James坐在坚硬的陶瓷浴缸边缘，尾椎隔得又有些难受，下身被Steve炙热口腔包裹又让他无法分神，他勉强侧身单手撑着身体，腾出一只手抓住Steve潮湿的短发，把他的脑袋轻轻拉开了一点距离，失去温暖包围的下身让他难忍，但是，“Steve……我想要更多……我想让你进到我身体里，亲爱的……我想要你。”   
  
Steve应允的直起身体，跪在浴缸里，他在水下早就挺起的分身露出水面，James搭高的大腿滑到Steve胸前，他的膝盖仍然挂在Steve肩膀上。Steve托住他的身体，让James慢慢滑下浴缸的边缘，James借着Steve的支撑，双手仍然撑在身后。Steve不知道从哪里抓到的润滑剂，用牙齿打开瓶盖，“哼……所以你早就图谋不轨……啊……还说让我快活……”James佯装恼怒的小声嘀咕道，但是他无法忍住话中的笑意。   
  
Steve笑道，“你会喜欢的。”，他没有多余的手可以腾出来，所以直接把润滑剂挤在了James的腹部。   
  
“嘿！”James因为冰凉的触感叫了一声。Steve只是笑，他把瓶子扔到一边，把James身上的润滑剂抹在手指上，去寻找James的入口，因为姿势伸展的关系，Steve的手指很容易就推进了James的后穴，James只能集中全部精神，努力把自己的身体支撑在浴缸边缘。天啊，这比在健身房推杠铃还要费力。James忍受着下身的调戏和折磨，又感觉欲求不满。   
  
“Steve……快点……需要，你的感觉……”   
  
Steve又在他体内揉弄了一阵，才顺从的抽出被含在James身体里的两根手指，单手托住James的腰，另一只手一边套弄着自己，一边对准James的后穴，Steve第一次顶进他的身体时发出满足的呻吟声，James后仰的头顶因为冲击抵上了浴室的墙壁，各种感官让他撞得头晕眼花，“上帝……”他能感觉到逐渐推进自己身体里的那根东西有多硬，这大概是James最喜欢的褒奖了，也许Steve不擅长在做爱的时候对他讲多漂亮的情话，但是他的身体反应总是比一切言语都来的直白。Steve为了自己疯狂，简单明了。   
  
“James……”Steve一边叫着他的名字一边开始抽送自己的胯部。James感觉自己的身体被Steve填满，他不自觉地继续后仰，向后弯曲身体，他的下身撞上Steve结实的小腹，让他渴望更多。   
  
“噢亲爱的……啊……”   
  
Steve以一种缓慢温和的速度开始在James身体里有节奏的抽插，James完全把头仰起，闭上眼睛，任由快感冲刷着他，给他带来完全矛盾的体验，热辣又温柔，James心想。突然他感觉到Steve温暖的舌头裹上了自己乳首，意外的刺激让他手臂软了一下，不慎失去了平衡，右手猛得滑进浴缸里。   
  
“操！”就在James一阵惊慌失措当中，Steve有力的手臂固定住他腰，又把他托了起来，现在James全部的重量都压在Steve身上。他有点惊魂未定的直起身勾住Steve的脖子，左膝已经从Steve肩上滑到对方的手肘处，他趴在爱人的身上，喘着气，身下因为角度变换让Steve顶进了更深的位置，让James感觉全身酥软。   
  
“不会让你掉下去的……永远都会接住你……爱你。”   
  
这句话一下子堵了James的鼻腔，他变得难以呼吸，眼睛因此变得刺痛，但Steve并没有停止自己的动作，James没办法思考，他只感觉到泪水正从自己的眼睛里渗出来。在释放的边缘James只能发出意义不明的呻吟声，念着爱人的名字，但是他的内心里却一直在不停回答着，我相信。Steve就是他的栖身之所，只要抓紧他就不会陷落。   
  
Steve把他抱得越来越紧，James一只手搂着Steve的脖子，另一只手伸到两人身体中间，把自己推上高潮，Steve则低吼一声，释放在James身体里。高潮之后Steve轻轻把James放回水里，浴池里的水已经彻底凉掉了。Steve才注意到James脸上的并非水迹，而是泪痕，他俯身亲吻James的脸颊。“刚刚磕到浴缸上了吗？”James摇摇头，仍然哽咽的说不出话。Steve皱着眉头看他，深蓝色的眼睛充满关切。   
  
“我的父母和妹妹死于火灾……”又沉默了许久，James才听见自己这样说道，他的声音沙哑得不像自己。   
  
“我……听说了。”   
  
“在那的时候，去警局看了火灾的调查报告……Rebecca……她是被烧死的，Steve。她一直都很听我的话，是个乖女孩。我一直告诉她，如果有什么……事情发生，就躲在屋子里，锁好门，堵住耳朵，千万别出来，无论发生什么事情都别出来……她总是听我的话，即使大火烧到门口，还是不会跑下楼……   
  
“开始的时候我怕梦到她，我害怕会做可怕的梦，但是我已经很久没有梦到过Rebecca了，无法梦到她……就好像她已经完全离开了我……”James声音越来越小，他无法继续说下去。   
  
浴室里又变回了一片安静，只剩下了滴答的水声，James感激Steve的沉默，他不想听别人说“你还是个孩子，那不是你的错”，也许若干年以后，他会被自己说服，但是James却不想从别人口中听到这句话，不断重复不会让它显得更真实，只能让它听起来更像一个虚伪的借口。   
  
过了许久，Steve突然说道，“她很快乐。”James看向Steve的眼睛，刚开始并没明白对方指得什么，Steve的表情十二分认真，“我说Rebecca的照片，她看起来是个健康又快乐的小女孩儿，笑得很开心。……那是你的功劳James，那都是你的功劳。”Steve轻轻捧住James的脸颊，在他嘴唇上吻了吻，继续说道，“你的小妹妹已经不能再托梦照顾你了，那已经变成我的责任了。”James只能呆呆的看着自己的爱人，说不出话来。   
  
Steve从浴池里站起来，把James也拉起身，“再来冲一下，让我们快点回到床上去。”James顺从的被Steve牵到淋浴下，两个人再次清洁了身体，擦干水分，回到卧室。木屋里的双人床和所有旅馆的床铺一样，对James来讲总是有些过于柔软，所以他宁可把大半身体都趴在Steve身上，窝在他的肩膀上睡觉。   
  
“出来玩也不错，至少浴室比我们家的好很多。”Steve搂着James的肩膀，由他趴在自己身上。   
  
“嗯……不过下次我们最好还是在床上做……我觉得自己后腰上一定隔青了。”   
  
Steve呵呵笑了起来，“娇气。”   
  
“明天看看你的膝盖怎么样吧，到时候可别叫疼。”   
  
“明天早起去钓鱼吗？”   
  
“傍晚再说吧，我们好歹得看看Fisher家的情况。对了Steve……你会盖房吗？”   
  
“从来没试过。”   
  
“哈，真失望，我以为我的男朋友什么都会。”   
  
Steve哈哈的笑了起来，“你想帮Alida。”Steve用了陈述的语气。   
  
“你觉得不妥？”   
  
“我们当然要问他们是否需要帮忙，而且别管会不会盖房子，我想即使不会我们也能很快上手。但是咱们毕竟是客人James，得考虑一下主人的意见，所以明天我们最好还是先去钓鱼，再商量帮忙的事情。”   
  
“你觉得着火是个意外吗？大侦探。”   
  
“又要叫你失望了，我不知道，James。Dylan似乎认为是几个小孩子的恶作剧，玩得太过火了。晚饭时候咱们听的那两声响确实像鞭炮，但是咱们看到火烧起来前前后后才几分钟的时间，我不信没有助燃的东西，小孩子一般不会先泼上汽油再点鞭炮。所以我也不知道……”   
  
“也许你可以帮忙调查，Steve，他们都说你很厉害。”James在他参加的拳击俱乐部认识很多Steve的同事，他们经常会聊起工作的事情，每个人都对Steve评价很高。有时候James心里也有小小的骄傲，不是只有他一个人认为自己的男朋友出类拔萃，几乎所有认识Steve的人都有这个共识。   
  
“那要看警长的意思了，而且处理林区的案子郡警署和护林员比我有经验的多，我不知道能帮上什么忙，而且外省警察一般不受欢迎。如果有什么能出力的地方我也乐意帮忙，但如果搞得大家都不愉快就没必要了。再者说，咱们是来度假的，我更想和你一起呆着。”   
  
“嗯，好吧，那你就来和我一起盖房子。”James仍然觉得有必要帮助Fisher一家，毕竟他们在人家白吃白住，赶上主人有麻烦，尽一份心力是必须的。而且Alida看起来那么悲伤。   
  
“这个没问题。”   
  
两个人都沉默了一会儿，James觉得是时候闭眼睡觉了，Steve突然又说，“James，我能问你个问题吗？”   
  
“当然。”   
  
“你好像……不怎么怕火的样子。我只是想问问，因为你妹妹的事情。”   
  
James惊讶于Steve竟然会想到这点，因为这么多年过去了，他已经不会对火焰产生任何超出常规的恐惧，即使最近他一直提起自己童年的火灾，也没有和今晚的火灾联系起来。他对Steve解释道，“我怕过一阵子，后来到九头蛇以后，每个人都得受训练，面对自己害怕的东西。被强迫直面自己的恐惧还是挺有效的治疗恐惧症的办法，总之我被治好了。”   
  
Steve捏了捏他肩膀，“Natasha跟我说你很坚强，她总说我操太多心，也许确实是这样，但这不是因为我小瞧你……绝对不是。”   
  
“那是因为你爱我，Steve这没什么不好的，这很好……”   
  
“你真这么觉得？”   
  
“Steve……你知道吗，我不会永远爱你的……”James和Steve都明白这不是一句实打实的真心话，James从没想象过停止爱Steve的那一天。   
  
“噢？”Steve也只是安静的等着他的下文。   
  
“我只能爱到你不再爱我的那一天……所以你想让我爱你久一点，就别停止爱我Steve。”   
  
Steve在James的额头印下一个轻柔的亲吻，“亲爱的，这在我听来，和永远也没什么差别……”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天清晨，James从床上爬下来赤裸身体站在试衣镜前面，照照前面又照照后面，他身上至少有五六块淤青的痕迹，Steve的膝盖和一边肩膀红橙蓝绿简直惨不忍睹，他们看起来就像前一天跟人打了一架。两个人口头协定以后不在浴室里做爱了。结果二十分钟之后，他们便又在淋浴间里来了一发。   
  
最终两个人从浴室里出来，穿戴整齐。“真他妈见鬼，我们不是说好了。”James揉着自己再次撞倒墙的手肘，身上的第七块淤青。   
  
“是你挑的头，别来怪我。”   
  
James决定这间浴室一定是有什么魔性，以后坚决不能再和Steve同时进去。   
  
他们像前一天说好的那样在八点半的时候去Dylan和Mary的木屋吃早餐，等二人到达的时候，Alida也在那，眼圈红肿，精神萎靡。Mary双手捏着她的肩膀，满脸担忧。   
  
“警长今天早上说了什么吗？”Steve向一家之主Dylan问道。   
  
“昨天来救火的是值班的护林员，今天早晨他们会请两个消防员来调查起火的原因，我今早又去看了一眼，好事是那烧得什么都不剩了，我们好铲了土从建，比火烧到半不拉哒的容易清理。”   
  
“我和Steve昨天商量了一下，你们必须让我俩来帮帮忙。我们确实都没有盖房子的经验，但是帮忙清理这种体力活总还是干得了的。”James伸手握了握Alida的手。   
  
“我已经给Kim  Alison和Sam Simmons，我的两个帮手打了电话，告诉他们现在的情况，我想我们确实不介意多用两个人手，谢谢你们James。但不是今天，你们既然是来度假的，就要好好玩玩，吃点好的。十点的时候Sam会过来带你们看看附近的湖岸河岸，告诉你们那里能游泳，哪里能钓鱼，我们的船和一些其他游乐设施你们都可以随便玩，我们有滑水板，但是我们不开快艇，熊岛那边有玩滑水板的好地方，如果你们想去的话可以直接向Sam打听。我们还有稍微大一点的船，可以带你们走水路去远一点的地方。上次没问你们会不会开船。”   
  
“我可以开船。”Steve回答道。   
  
Mary最后在Alida身后给了她一个拥抱，说道，“先来吃早饭吧，等Sam来了自会给他们介绍。你也得吃点东西，Ali。”   
  
于是Mary给每个人盛了煎蛋和培根，倒了咖啡，Alida勉强吃了两口。   
  
十点整的时候门外传来了汽车喇叭的声音。Sam Simmons是一个瘦高个的年轻人，一头浅金色的短发，眼睛是几乎透明的浅蓝色。   
  
“嘿！我是Sam。”男孩儿和两个陌生人握手，并拥抱了Alida，“Ali，我很抱歉，不过那只是六周的工时，我们可以补回来的。”   
  
“这两周我们也会帮忙的。”Steve再次向Alida保证。   
  
Alida点点头，“带他们去玩吧，别怠慢了客人Sam。”   
  
于是Sam挥挥手，招呼Steve和James上车。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“我们先去最近的湖边看看船，你们说呢？我经常给Alida和Dylan的客人当导游。”Sam回头给了两个人一个热情的微笑。   
  
“这么说你应该干得不错，所以我们听你的。”James回答道。   
  
“好吧，那我们先去湖边。顺便问一下，Alida怎么样？我听说昨天晚上你们也在那。”   
  
“不怎么好，她哭得挺伤心的。”James不由得回忆起前一天晚上的情景。   
  
“那是Frederick，她儿子，小时候常去玩的地方，Alida经常自己在那呆着，去年终于想通了，决定在那建个房子，光图纸就画了好多次。”   
  
“Sam你跟Fisher一家子很熟悉吗？”Steve把话题接了过去，James有点奇怪的看了他一眼，Steve显得有些严肃，和平时放松的感觉不太一样。   
  
“是呀他们没告诉你们？我小时候一直管他们叫Dylan叔叔和Alida阿姨，他们和我爸，还有我叔叔Perry一直是朋友。Frederick，我还有Kady从小经常一起玩。Chloe有时候和我们一起，但她比我们大六七岁。”   
  
“谁是Kady和Chloe？”   
  
“Kady是我的双胞胎姐姐，Chloe是我们俩的堂姐，Peryy叔叔的女儿。总之那两年我们两家人受了很大打击，先是Kady死于意外，然后Freddy也死了，那时候家里的女人们：我妈，Chloe和她妈妈Sandy，Alida，还有Mary都很消沉，我们家起码还有我和Chloe，但是Fisher家只有Freddy一个小孩。哎，也许我不该和你们瞎叨叨这些事情，但是Alida说你们不是外人，是Nick叔叔的亲戚还是什么，所以我想大概没什么关系，别人都不会提过去的事情，只有我和Chloe偶尔会聊一聊。”   
  
“没关系Sam，对于你姐姐和Frederick我们也感到很抱歉。两年里死掉两个孩子是打击够大的。”   
  
“所以无论是谁烧了我们的房子，我希望警长赶快把那个家伙抓住！”   
  
“也许那只是个以外Sam。”   
  
男孩儿从后视镜里看了两位乘客一眼，“那个房子地基刚打好，刚搭了木头架子，没火没电没玻璃，什么都没有，怎么会在晚上自己着火？”   
  
“没放过什么易燃品吗？在工地上？”   
  
“当然没有，我们很守规矩的！有个护林员，Tracy Barkley，总在找我们的麻烦，这么说起来，也许是那个死婆娘来放的火，如果她贿赂了消防员，告我们违规，那谁都不用再帮工了……妈的。”   
  
“这个护林员跟你们有什么矛盾？”   
  
“详情我也不知道，总之就是Dylan在前年举报了几次偷猎，貌似是那个死婆娘的辖区，然后她因为工作不力受到了处罚，自此之后经常找我们麻烦。”   
  
“你们昨天也在工地干活吗？”   
  
“昨天干到下午三点。”   
  
“昨天Dylan提到了Tupper家的双胞胎，那是谁？”   
  
“Tupper家在河对岸开度假中心，他们家老子跟我们合不来，Rudy和Roy说白了就是一对蠢货，Dylan说是他们两个干的吗？妈的，改天非得找Danny和Kim一起把他们俩揍一顿！不过……说起来，你不想问一点关于景点儿的事情吗？”   
  
James忍不住笑了两声，“伙计，那是职业病，他是警察。”   
  
“哈！我说呢。”   
  
虽然交往了这些日子，Steve经常会在周末去James工作的地方探访，但是James从来没看过Steve工作的样子。   
  
好吧James认为他们第一次见面的时候不算数，因为Steve自己也承认他对James一见中意（他不愿意用一见钟情这个词，这点一直让James觉得Steve较真得好笑），“那真是我干过的最不专业的事情！”Steve曾经这么对他抱怨过。此时坐在James身边的这个Steve和往常一样认真专注，但是却更加严肃稳重。在家的时候James有点难以想象那个温和又带点孩子气的Steve是一个八人调查团队的队长，他们有时候调查刑事案件，有些时候也对阵黑帮和犯罪团伙，都是一些非常危险的工作。James认可Steve的格斗和射击水平，但是至于调查嘛，他从未亲眼见过。现在James大概能感觉到Steve也是个好侦探，他会在提问的时候细心观察受访者的举止和神态，虽然从他们所坐的位置只能看到Sam的背影以及后视镜中的一双眼睛，但即使只是肩膀的身体语言也足够提供一些有用的信息。Steve的提问前后跳度很大，不会让受访者轻易构建起自己编造的严密逻辑。虽然早就知道Steve一定很擅长于他的工作，但是现在真正目睹，还是让James心里莫名觉得骄傲。   
  
“哦……对不起。我就是随便问问。”Steve不好意思的抓了抓头，看了James一眼，又回复了居家Steve的状态。“你笑什么？”Steve问道。   
  
James只是微笑着摇摇头，“没什么。”   
  
“你们俩……”Sam突然开口说道，“你们俩是一对……？”   
  
“怎么？他们没告诉你？”   
  
“呃……没有……不过别表现的这么明显好么……”   
  
Steve挑起一边的眉毛，“什么意思？”   
  
“我，呃……没有恶意，真的，完全没有！但是……但是，我真不想被人看到带着一对基佬，我是说一对同性恋情侣一起玩，你知道，会影响我名声的！”Sam涨红了脸，窘迫的要命。让James觉得他确实也没有恶意。  
  
“我们表现得这么明显？虽然我们也不会掖着藏着什么的……”James笑着问道。   
  
“呦……伙计，再明显不过了……你看他一眼就像我爸看我妈！”   
  
Steve和James憋了一会儿，但是两个人都忍不住大声笑了起来。“好吧Sam，我们向你保证不会再你面前做任何让你觉得尴尬的事情的。”Steve说道。   
  
James仍然笑得停不下来，他补充道，“是呀，在做之前我们会提前通知你转身的。”   
  
“操！不带的。”Sam咒骂了一句，但他停了两秒，又说道，“James你也是警察吗？”   
  
“不是。怎么了？”   
  
“没什么……我只是想知道是不是这年头同性恋当警察的特别多。”   
  
James指了指Steve，“我认识的仅此一位，你还认识别人？”   
  
“我们这片警长办公室加上秘书一共就八个人，八个人里就有俩，还一男一女！Steve是我接待过的唯一两个警察其中之一，这比例也大了点吧！”   
  
“我不知道，也许我们该把这个信息发给报社让他们去做做统计。”James说道。   
  
Steve翻了个白眼，“那家报社绝对会被查封的。警察部门可仍然把这事儿当成脸面问题，食古不化。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Sam是个好接触的男孩儿，而且是个移动八卦站，三个人很快成为了朋友。James和Steve得知Sam今年22岁，技术学校刚毕业，回来和家人一起经营度假中心，生日也在三月。他的堂姐是个学艺术的，如果哪天他们一起去Simmons家的餐厅吃饭，那里面的装饰设计全都是Chloe亲自设计的，Sam一直怀疑自己的表姐也是个同性恋。Sam有个叫Daniel Kesper的死党，在飞鹰酒吧工作，酒吧每周三晚上10点前是半价时段，Danny的父亲，飞鹰酒吧的老板，是上一任警长，但是他四十岁就放弃竞选了。给Alida帮工的另一个男孩儿Kim是全郡的学生拳击冠军，他今年20岁，当年拿了体育奖学金去双子城上大学，但是中途就辍学回家了，现在是赋闲在家的无业游民，Kim家挺有钱的，他父母现在都在英国居住，Kim和他奶奶一起住在附近，Kim的奶奶养了两只非常刻薄的猫，见谁挠谁。   
  
Sam给了Steve和James一张详细的附近水域地图，给他们讲解了所有图例，这样他们就可以自己找到哪里能行船，带着他们看了自家的各种水上设施，并且给他们挑了一艘小渔船。中午的时候Sam带二人来到还没开门营业的飞鹰酒吧，见到了Danny Kesper，并让酒吧的厨子Marny（是的，飞鹰酒吧还有一份两页的菜单）给他们做了三明治当午饭。下午他们开车去了更远的熊岛湖，以及附近的一处游泳沙滩。“别去那个沙滩游泳，”Sam告诉Steve 和James，“我们的湖里照样可以游泳，只不过没有沙滩而已。你们从纽约来，应该像我们这的人一样直接跳进湖里游泳。”   
  
Sam和每个年轻人一样，也向往旅行，但他这辈子还没离开过明尼苏达，他抓住Steve和James问了好多关于纽约的事情，Steve仍然试图兜售他的布鲁克林，但是显然男孩儿说起纽约市，指的是曼哈顿。   
  
他们下午五点才回到Dylan的住所，据说火灾现场已经调查完毕了，Alida还在那里，正巧Steve的上司Nick Fury打来电话，叫住Steve谈工作方面的事情。Mary让Sam在回家的路上去工地叫Alida回家吃饭，James则搭车跟他一起。   
  
来到事故现场的时候James看到Alida正站在烧的黑黢黢的地面上和一个男人说着话，另外两个穿制服的人正在收取证据标记和警戒线，和Alida谈话男人的背影似乎有点眼熟。Sam决定和Alida打个招呼再回家，于是两个人都下了车，这时Alida身边的男人转过身好像准备离开，看到男人面孔的时候James脚底下差点没绊个跟头。   
  
“这就是你说的那个同性恋男警察。”James咬着牙小声问身边的Sam。   
  
“我操，你们的同性恋雷达也太他妈灵光了！就是他了，Melvin Greenough。”   
  
James犹豫着要不要在对方看见自己之前先转头逃掉，但是他又想自己着实没什么需要害怕的事情，于是硬着头皮继续往前走。Melvin认出James的时候脚底下也绊了更大一下，这点让James心里变得平衡了一点，起码他不是唯一一个为两个人认识的经历感到尴尬的。Sam并没有意识到两个人认出了彼此。   
  
“嘿，Melvin，这位是James，Alida家的客人。”   
  
“Sam，James。”Melvin站在那，眼睛直勾勾的盯着James，说不上不友善，但却让James觉得他的眼神好像老鹰盯着猎物。“我第二天去找过你，可惜旅馆的人说你已经走了。”   
  
“你们认识？”Sam挑起眉毛，疑惑的看着Melvin。   
  
不过James可不是猎物，从来都不是，“我还没离婚呢伙计。”   
  
“啥！你结婚啦！？”Sam一副掉下巴的表情。James不知道该如何回答Sam的问询，对外人来讲，他有稳定的伴侣关系，跟结婚也没什么区别，但是如果在Sam这种熟人面前承认，却又好像是句误导人的谎话，所以他干脆咬着嘴唇，闭口不答。   
  
Melvin很明显把这场景当成了谎言揭穿的一刻。他不屑的小声嘀咕了一句，“手上仍然没戒指，身边仍然没老公，你应该想个更好的拒绝理由。”然后向二人点了点头，径自走掉了。   
  
Sam莫名其妙的又把自己的问题重复了一遍。James瞪了他一眼，才小声说道，“没有，还没有。”   
  
James心想，什么时候他得认真考虑求个婚什么的，或者至少管Steve要一枚戒指。   
  
到时候James一定会把他的戒指戴的像一枚勋章一样。


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Fury从纽约打来电话，本来只是向Dylan一家问好，听闻Steve正好也刚刚回来，于是就叫住他谈了些工作上的事情，调查局需要Steve在假期结束后的第二周出庭作证，Natasha应该已经把所有的材料发到Steve的电子邮箱里。   
  
其实自从加入工作以来，Steve没少作为检察官方面的证人出庭作证，所有同事都把这当成Steve的特长，因为他是所有调查员里面最难被辩护律师戏耍激怒的一个，Steve总是有理有据按部就班的回答问题，不做多余的个人陈述，不透露多余的个人感情，显得逻辑清晰又专业。这还没提到他的好外形。Coulson副局长曾经让Steve办讲座传授经验，但是那次讲座简直是场灾难，一个二十多岁、又不是特别精于演说的小伙子，站在台上对着局里一堆老油条，讲些说不清道不明的个人出庭感受，谁听啊。而且Steve连自己也不明白为什么站在法庭上可以如此镇定。   
  
后来Natasha给他总结过，她说那是因为Steve潜意识里的自信，那是一种信念，无法传授给别人。如果Steve知道他们的工作是正确的，没有出现纰漏，那他就不会掉入辩护律师的陷阱。Steve只会陈述，不会为自己辩护，大多数掉入陷阱的证词，都是受到荒唐的攻击后从陈述事实转变成了不断否认，被问题打乱节奏。只有Steve从来不会被迷惑。   
  
所以现实就是，只要Steve参与调查，他总免不了要被检察官钦点。   
  
Steve无奈的挂上电话以后，James和Alida已经从火场回来了。Alida仍然显得疲惫不堪，James则有点心不在焉。   
  
“我们暂时被勒令停工了。显然Barkley一早就听说了我们起火的事情，虽然消防员确定是人为纵火，我们不负责任，但是护林队说还要继续调查。”   
  
“妈的……”Dylan有些气馁的骂道。   
  
“消防员说什么了么？起火原因是什么？”Steve问道。   
  
“说是鞭炮，房子都浇了油，应该是发动机用的柴油。从……从Freddy的旧滑梯那开始起的火，一直烧到房子。消防员说这是恶意纵火。”   
  
“他们能查到是谁做的吗？”Dylan问道。   
  
“不知道，但是Melvin在查咱们的案子，那些和咱们有过节的家伙他也都听警长说了，我也没什么好补充的。最近没有类似的事件，而且咱这压根就没听说过放火的事情。他们上次抓到了Tupper家那两个混蛋小子，给咱们的船上藏鞭炮，所以这回Melvin说先去Tupper家走一趟。”   
  
“不过这样也好，”Mary突然插嘴道，“Alida你也可以先休息一段时间再开始工作，也让James和Steve可以好好玩，别光想着帮咱们干活了。”   
  
Alida看了身边的James一眼，点了点头，勉强的微笑了一下。“还没问你们今天玩的怎么样呢？”   
  
“可好了，Sam是个好孩子。”James笑着答道。   
  
“是呀，那孩子除了太贫嘴，其他都好。”   
  
几个人再次共进晚餐，Steve和James谢绝了Dylan要送他们回去的提议，两个人决定散步回到自己的木屋。回去的路上天气已经暗了下来。James突然问Steve想不想去事故现场亲自看看。Steve想着也没什么不好，两个人便绕道来到事发现场。   
  
“有什么想法吗大侦探？”   
  
“你是非要逼我放假加班嘛。”Steve开玩笑的说道   
  
James也笑了一下，但随即又变得认真起来，“大概是我在法律另一边呆得太久了吧，反正我对这件事有不好的预感，不觉得是简单的恶作剧，可以闻到恶意和危险。”   
  
这样说起来，其实Steve对此也有同感，如果只是为了Sam告诉他们的那些小打小闹的矛盾，没必要大动干戈的用柴油点火，又费钱又危险，以那天火烧的速度来看，这里得浇了不少的油。他们似乎没有在现场发现装柴油的容器，某人或某些人带着油桶出现在现场，点燃了木屋，然后又带着油桶逃跑，这听起来更像蓄谋的行动。   
  
“无论是谁做的，希望他这下可以解恨了，别在惹出别的什么是非。”Steve这样说道，但是他心里却觉得自己的愿望无法成真。   
  
James也在周围四处看着，过了一会儿他在地上踢了踢，Steve以为他找到了什么，但是凑过去看才发现那不过是一块长方形的痕迹，大概是旧滑梯戳进地下的支架留下的痕迹。Steve想象着某人站在滑梯旁边，尽量远离房子的地方，点燃鞭炮引线，扔出去。两声炮响，火势蔓延。然后此人收好油罐离开，他是开车走的呢？还是步行？Steve环视了一眼四周的树林，忍不住叹了口气。“我还是比较适合在城里查案子，这荒郊野外，离着最近的房子就是Dylan的木屋以及我们的木屋，连半个目击证人都没有。除了瞎猜也没什么更好的办法了。”   
  
James挽住Steve手臂，拉着他往住所的方向走去，“好吧，我不难为你了，明天早起还跟Sam去钓鱼呢，回去睡觉。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天清晨Sam来接Steve和James去钓鱼，虽然他们前一天的时候提过不想占用Sam太多时间，但是Sam显然很喜欢跟他们俩混在一起。Sam解释说因为他自己的两个死党都昼伏夜出，生活有时差最近谁都不和他一起玩，Daniel是因为酒吧工作，Kim则完全是因为懒。   
  
他们从Fisher家的仓库里托了前一天挑好的两条小船。James和Steve呆在一条船上，Sam爬上另一条。两条小船一起驶向湖中心，清晨湖上起雾，几乎看不见水面，洒下鱼钩之后浮漂也只是若隐若现，“这就要凭感觉了。”Sam得以洋洋的告诉两个人。三人在湖心让两条小船慢慢飘在一起，中间用一条备用桨连起来，每个人都朝不同的方向下竿，背对背坐着，Sam时不时的往水里洒一把鱼食。只有有人拉竿的时候大家才说一两句话。他们享受着这种安宁。   
  
三人早晨的运气不错，James钓上来一条个头不小的白斑鱼，其他两人也很有收获，他们在水面上呆了四个小时，十点钟的时候才把两条船分开，开回码头拴好，那时候湖上还飘着两只别人的小船。他们带着战利品回到Fisher家去吃早饭，Mary给他们准备了午餐三明治，并承诺晚餐会给他们做鱼汤。三个人狼吞虎咽的吃了些食物，又马上返回水面上，正午太阳出来，温度升高，三个人先躺在小船里晒了会儿太阳。Sam躺在自己的小船里，James和Steve脸贴着脸脑袋枕在同一个背包上，一个人脚伸向船头，一个人脚伸向船尾。   
  
“嘿，Sam？”James突然说道。   
  
“嗯？”隔壁的小船里Sam懒懒的应了一声。   
  
“我打算亲亲我的男朋友，所以你最好别抬头。”   
  
“恶……”   
  
Steve笑了起来，James真的扭过头吻了吻Steve的脸颊，发出两声轻微的响声。旁边的船猛的动了动，Sam从船里坐起来。   
  
“钓鱼钓鱼！快点起来你们两个！”说着背过身去甩鱼竿。   
  
Steve笑着摇了摇头，坐起来之前轻轻吻了吻James的嘴唇。他觉得这样的感觉就像带孩子出来玩的一对家长，不过有这么大个小孩儿也太惊悚了，Steve摇了摇头，打消了脑子里的荒唐想法。   
  
早饭过后许久都不再有鱼上钩，于是他们决定把船开到更远一点的地方。Sam先去拉自己的马达，拽了两下，没什么动静，于是又猛力的拽了两下，James也走到船尾，拉了两下自己的马达，小船轻轻的震动了起来。但是Sam的船仍然没能开动，James先熄了火，抓住Sam的船沿，又把两条船贴到一起，伸手帮Sam拉了一把绳子，Steve乐得清闲的坐在船头看着两个人。突然他觉得James脸色变了，紧张的站起身把Sam往后拉了一步，但是Sam好像没反应过来，并没退出多远，Steve不明所以的想要站起来。两条船的边沿撞在一起，船晃了晃，突然间一声巨响，Steve只看见船尾爆出了火光，“James！”他想往前探身，但是小船突然间完全失去了平衡，Steve听见爆炸的声音，然后他自己就从船的侧面跌进了水里，Steve的周围一下子被轰隆隆的水声包围，他往下沉了一会儿，才找到方向，从新向水面游去，紧接着他想起了爆炸。James和Sam！露出水面以后Steve发现一只小船已经炸成碎片，还冒着烟，另一只也翻了面，正倾斜着沉沉浮浮。“James！Sam！”Steve看到水面上没有人影，就又潜入水中。天啊，千万别出什么事情，该死的，就不能让他放个安心假。   
  
Steve在远处模糊看到一个身影，已经浮出了水面，他也从新浮上来，听见James正在喊他的名字。Steve赶忙向James游过去。来到近前发现James正拖着男孩儿的身体，男孩儿的脑袋耷拉在James的肩膀上，“我的天啊，Sam还好吗！？”   
  
“我不知道，幸亏周围都是水，我带他直接扎到了水里，好像没被炸到，但不知道撞在了哪里，快带他上岸。”   
  
于是Steve和James两人一人一段，拖着Sam游回了岸边，Steve先爬上了岸，从水里把Sam拉上了码头，立刻帮男孩儿按了按胸腔，Sam咳嗽了一下，吐出一口水，慢慢转醒，James也撑着身体，爬上岸边。   
  
“他怎么样？”   
  
Steve看了一眼Sam头上的一处金色头发逐渐染上了红色，“他大概撞倒了头，我们得叫医生。”Steve把Sam交给James照看，自己跑到他们停车的地方去打电话。回来的时候James已经扯掉了一块自己的上衣，按在Sam的伤口处。Sam显然清醒着，还在说着话，“我觉得有点头晕……”   
  
“没事儿的，救护车一会儿就到了。”James拍了拍男孩儿的脸。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
救护车直接把男孩儿送到了郡中心医院，James陪同，Steve开车在后面跟着。在那里Steve联系了Dylan，并让Dylan通知了Sam的父母。下午三点钟的时候Sam的父母Wesley和Ingrid Simmons赶到了医院，Ingrid一脸担忧和恐惧。接着他的两个好朋友Daniel和Kim也赶了过来，Kim确实是个大块头，比Steve还高大一圈。   
  
Steve告诉大家Sam并无大碍，只是头上碰出了一个小伤口，又受了点惊吓，医生已经给他做了初步检查，说包扎完了以后再拍个片子，确诊无碍之后便可以出院了。Ingrid松了一口气，几乎瘫了下去，她的丈夫扶着她，两个人嘴里都念叨着“感谢上帝。”   
  
当大家被允许进到治疗室，见到Sam的时候，男孩儿显得很开心，正跟坐在隔壁病床上被处理伤口的James聊天。   
  
“嘿，爸妈！我没什么大事儿，James救了我一命啊！Kim！Daniel！你们怎么也来了！”   
  
Ingrid几乎是跑上前，捧起儿子的脸颊。在他额头上用力亲了一下。她又在James上完药以后给了James一个拥抱，说了一大堆感谢的话，James显得特别受用，Steve看得出他对Sam并无大碍的结果感到很开心。Kim和Daniel也分别上前拥抱了Sam，看到自己的朋友并无大碍，也都放下心来。尤其是Daniel，他冲进医院大门的时候格外紧张。   
  
中间Steve把Daniel叫到一边，向他询问关于Sam的事情，现在这起案件和之前的纵火案必然存在着联系，他们不可能这么倒霉，三天之内恰巧赶上两件不相关的恶性事件。而这两件事情最显著的共同点除了Fisher一家，还有Sam Simmons。之前那幢房子是Sam工作的工地，今天爆炸的也是Sam坐的船。也许有人趁他们用早餐的时候在船上做了手脚。   
  
“Sam？不可能，Sam没有仇家，我不想说我朋友坏话，他是世界上最好的朋友。但是Sam真的什么事情都很普通，又没什么出众的地方招人嫉恨，待人也友善，所有人可能都觉得他有点烦人，但所有人也都喜欢他。这肯定跟Sam没关系。”Daniel对Steve保证道。   
  
“那女朋友呢？”   
  
“我们三个都是光棍，Sam去年的时候有个女朋友，不过年初的时候分手了，因为Carol搬到了加利福尼亚。他们俩现在还有点来往，但是已经几乎断线了。Sam前两个月抱怨过，但好像已经没事儿了。”   
  
Steve想了想，这事情到底是针对Sam还是Fisher家，还取决事故现场的情况。   
  
在医生准许Sam离开以后，一行人聚到了医院的休息室里。警长也赶到了医院，他说已经派人去调查事故现场了。Steve自愿留下来报告案情，James想和他一起，但是Steve说服他先跟大家回去休息。警长问了Sam一两个问题，就放伤员回家了。等到所有人离开以后，Steve一个人跟着警长来到医院不远的郡警局。   
  
“警长，你觉得有没有可能让我也参与调查？”   
  
“哦？”   
  
“Fisher一家都是朋友，我们也想尽点力，我知道郡警察局人手并不多，我也有调查的经验。”   
  
“孩子，我知道你想帮忙，可是这里的居民可不会和陌生人开口说话的。我不知道让你来帮忙是不是个好主意。”   
  
“至少我可以看看调查报告？”   
  
“报告还没发回来，等到拿到了我保证会找人给你送一份复印版。但是别私自行。”   
  
Steve点了点头。警长又向他问询了一些关于爆炸的情况，爆炸之前有没有听到什么动静，或者周围还有没有别人。Steve也没有什么更明确的信息可以供述，他描述了他们一整天的活动，告诉警长在他们去吃早饭的时候湖上还飘着的另外两只船。傍晚十分，Steve独自回到住处，发现屋里黑着灯。他走进去，发现饭桌上留着一锅鱼汤，旁边的盘子里配着烤面包。桌上还放着一张字条。“Daniel叫咱们一起去酒吧坐坐，在那等你，如果不想来我九点回家。——James”   
  
Steve洗了澡，吃了James给他带回来的食物，才八点不到，于是他决定去飞鹰酒吧喝一杯。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
到达的时候酒吧里很热闹，几乎每张桌子都有客人，Steve扫了一眼，发现James正坐在吧台上和一个男人聊天，他离得很远，只能看到James的侧脸，但是一瞬间Steve却停住了脚步，James在笑，那笑容看起来真诚又……幸福，他又看看James身边的陌生男子，突然一股无名的妒意沾满Steve的脑子。正在Steve试图跟自己讲道理，说服自己冷静的时候，靠近吧台的一张桌子突然又一个男人大声喊了一句，“死基佬，滚远点！”旁边传出了各种不同的声音，大多数人不满的哼哼起来，James身边的男人站起身，要朝那张桌子走过去，但是James伸手把他拦下了，现在Steve可以看到男人的正脸，对方似乎比Steve年纪稍大，眉眼间带着点凶狠，但仍然十分英俊，现在Steve更觉得心里不爽了。男人最终并没真的走到挑衅的人桌前，他又退回了自己的椅子上。   
  
紧接着，在Steve的注视之下，那个陌生男人抓住James的肩膀，身体前倾，吻了James的嘴唇，最后James把陌生男子推开了，但是他好像并没有什么不满的样子，只是耸了耸肩，周围传来一阵鼓掌叫好的声音。之前叫骂的男人，生气的把啤酒瓶摔在桌上，往门口走来。Steve则黑着脸与他擦身而过。   
  
James先看到了Steve，朝他打了个招呼，陌生男人的手还抓在James的肩膀上。陌生男子回头看他，脸色突然也变得阴沉起来。“Steve！这是Melvin G——”还没等James说完，Steve先抢上去把男人搭在James肩膀上的手扫了下去。   
  
“嘿，把你的手拿远点！”Steve拽着James的胳膊把他拉到自己的斜后方，和眼前的男人面对面。   
  
“你他妈是谁？”被叫做Melvin的男人不满的问道。   
  
“我是他男朋友！”邻座的人吹了声口哨，往远处退了退。隔壁桌子上坐的三个姑娘也换到了更远处的桌子上。   
  
“哈！既然你跟他这么熟悉，你知道他老公是谁吗？”Melvin挑衅的对Steve笑了笑。Steve对这个问话完全摸不到头脑，所以他直接转身想把James拉走。   
  
“嘿，慢着，伙计。”Melvin一把抓住Steve的胳膊肘，把他拉住，Steve回头恶狠狠的看着对方。“你这个男朋友可当的不怎么称职，我已经见过James三次了，才头一回看见你。”Steve仍然对此无话可说，他不知道James和眼前的男人是什么关系如何认识，这些事他打算回头再向James问明白。Melvin放开了Steve的胳膊，抓住Steve的衣领，两个人脸对脸，几乎鼻尖对鼻尖，都是一副凶神恶煞的样子。Steve听见Melvin小声说道，“别以为我不知道他身上那些伤疤。”   
  
Steve的内心里已经烧得很旺的怒火瞬间又被泼了一桶油，他几乎听到自己头脑里理智断线的声音，他不知道对方是什么人，也不知道他见过James哪三次，但是很明显对方看过James的身体，知道他的隐私，还要在大庭广众之下说出来。Steve放开了抓着James的手，他有感觉James在背后拽住自己，但是现在他的情绪完全失控了。Steve一拳朝Melvin脸上打下去。   
  
这下打的非常狠，准备不足的Melvin向后跌了出去，摔在地上，嘴角有点淌血。   
  
“我操！你没事儿吧。”James从旁边冲了过去，蹲下去查看Melvin的情况，“你丫有病吗！他真是我男朋友！Steve！刚才你看到的只是开玩笑而已。”   
  
Melvin并没有理会James，把他推到一边，自己爬起来，Steve也不打算理会James，他当然知道那个亲吻只是个玩笑，但是这不代表这个Melvin有权利对他指手画脚。Melvin朝Steve走过来，理了理乱掉的衣服，然后抡起胳膊向Steve打来，Steve格挡开了第一拳，没料想到这下只是个虚招，Melvin抓住了Steve一边肩膀，狠命把他拉向自己，同时膝盖顶进Steve的腹部，Steve吃痛的往后退了两步，好吧，现在一比一，他咧咧嘴心想到。   
  
Melvin可没等Steve缓过来，就再次扑上来，但是Steve认准了Melvin是个阴损小人，所以也有防备，两个人就这么打了起来，酒吧的人都端着自己的杯子躲到了角落里，但是因为没有人带武器，只是拳脚相向，所以也没人逃跑，多喝了两杯的人群乐得看热闹。   
  
“嘿！你们两个他妈的给我住手！”Steve听见James在旁边大声吼着。但是他可不准备被动挨打，Melvin既然没有停手的意思，Steve出拳也只是正当防卫。   
  
最后Steve终于又抓住空挡给了Melvin一拳，Melvin向后撤了几步，靠在吧台上。Steve伸手蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，发现满手都是血。James冲到两个人中间把他们隔开，他背对着Steve但是后背一直紧紧贴着他身体，一只手在身后抓住他的手腕。Steve无法看到James的表情，但是他明显也气得不轻，把自己手腕抓得生疼。   
  
“你到底有什么毛病！我跟本就不认识你！”James指着Melvin说道。   
  
“听着，James，你不用怕他，我现在可以以袭警的名义逮捕他。”Melvin的嗓音变得沙哑。   
  
袭警？老子他妈的也是警察，Steve就想冲上去再给他一拳，无奈James整个身体都拦在他面前，又抓得他不能动换，现在Steve身上到处都疼，状态好的时候他跟James比试都要输掉七成，别说已经跟别人打过一架的情况下了，他完全甩不开James。   
  
“怕他……？我为什么要怕他？他、是、我、男、朋、友！这几个字你他妈哪个字没听懂！？”James的语气几乎气急败坏，这倒让Steve觉得安心。   
  
“别告诉我你身上受的伤和他没关系。”Melvin恶狠狠的盯着Steve。James好像被这句话突然敲醒了一样，抓在Steve腕子上的手也松了力气。   
  
“妈的……”James小声嘀咕了一声，“听我说，Melvin，你误会了，你完全误会了。我……Steve他……你怎么会不知道……”James开了几次口，都不知道怎么说下去。然后James回过头，看了一眼Steve的脸，轻轻抱了抱他，摇着头说道，“Steve对不起，都是我的错……都是我的错……”James又转头问站在吧台后面的Daniel，“这有地方可以说话吗？”   
  
Daniel战战兢兢的指了指吧台旁边的小门。   
  
“走，我们进去说话。”James搂着Steve的身体把他扭了一百八十度，推着他向吧台旁的小门走去，Melvin也悻悻的跟了上着。吧台侧门后是一间小小的休息室，有一张四人桌，柜子和一张单人床，大概是酒吧工作人员Daniel或者Marny可以临时休息住宿的地方。James让Steve和Melvin都在板凳上坐下，自己做到了床上。   
  
“好了！你们都打够了，现在我们可以做个人陈述了，我先来。”   
  
Steve低着头谁也不看，说实话他仍然想站起来给Melvin一拳，离打够还远着呢。   
  
“这位是Melvin，Melvin Greenough， Steve，他是这片的警察，还是纵火案的负责人，但是他今天没在警署，所以你去的时候大概没碰到他，我们刚刚还在聊今天的案子。这位是Steve Rogers，我的男朋友。”   
  
“你指望我现在和他握手吗？”Steve没好气的问道。   
  
“闭嘴！听着，Rogers，虽然这都是我的错，但是你们简直就是蠢货！”   
  
“没错。”Melvin小声咕哝道。   
  
“蠢货尤其是你Greenough！”James接了下去，“Steve你还记得我从路易斯安那回去的时候跟你说过我碰到个流氓，打了他一拳吗？”   
  
“流……操你——”Melvin还没说完就被James的眼神噎了回去。Steve只好点了点头，是的他记得，James说他喝醉了，有人会错了意，吻了他，但是他给了那个流氓一拳。   
  
“那个人就是这位了，Melvin那个时候在路易斯安那探亲，实际上那天我不止喝多了一点Steve……我喝了好多，一直喝到酒保报了警，所以Melvin把我送回旅店。我醉得不省人事，所以我想我欠这个好心的警察一个人情，别管他是不是流氓。我跟他说我有男朋友了，可是他不信……”   
  
“你说你结婚了，又没带戒指，听起来就像个蹩脚的借口！结果这确实是骗人的不是吗！”   
  
“那是一个意思！你这个蠢货。”James骂道，Steve偷偷瞟了James一眼，看到他脸上泛着红，好吧，这听起来感觉还不错，如果James会对纠缠他的男人说他们结婚了的话……结婚……Steve咬了咬下嘴唇，才意识到这其中的尴尬。他自己从来没提过结婚的事情，也许James一直在等他……   
  
“好了，该你了，Melvin，该你承认错误了。”   
  
Melvin非常尴尬的咳嗽了两下。那天他在路易斯安那帮James安顿好就走了，”我可不是乘人之危的人。“他当时看到James的身体旧伤累累，觉得可疑，但也没做多想，第二天上门寻人的时候James已经离开了。但今天见到Steve冲上来的霸道样，就立刻联想到了James受伤的原因，“所以我猜James一定有个猪狗不如的混账男朋友每天对他拳脚相向。”Melvin最后看着Steve说道，Steve匡的拍桌子站了起来，他怎么敢！？他怎么敢说Steve会伤害James？   
  
James马上把他拦下来，Steve只好又慢慢坐下。   
  
“现在我郑重告诉你，这一切都跟Steve没关系，只有他身上有因为我受的伤。……好了，Steve，该你了。”   
  
“我有什么好说的？我来酒吧找你回家，看见有个男人在吻你，他妈的。”   
  
James瞪眼看着他，好像对他的回答并不满意，但是Steve想不到什么别的可说的。最后James服了软，他叹了口气摇了摇头，“咱俩的事情回去再说。”   
  
“好了，现在大家都明白了，没人是坏人，我欠Melvin一个人情，他之前好心帮了我。”   
  
“但是他他妈的吻了你！两次！你这个混蛋！”Steve立刻叫了起来。   
  
“所以我给了他一拳，你给了他一拳，这足够了Steve。”James安抚试的拍了拍Steve的膝盖。   
  
“他可不止给了我一拳，他给了我好几拳，我真应该把你抓起来！”   
  
“我也是警察！”   
  
“这是我的辖区！”   
  
“够了你们两个！我是不会承认你们两个蠢货后来在为我打架的，你们都自作自受。”   
  
Steve和Melvin两个人都闭嘴不说话了。   
  
“好了，有没有人受伤。需要去医院吗？”   
  
“不需要。”Melvin站起身，活动了一下肩膀，揉了揉下巴，好像觉得没什么大碍，自己一瘸一拐的从房间的另一扇门走了出去。那扇门不经过酒吧，直接通向屋外。   
  
James有点担忧的望着他的背影。   
  
“放心吧，我没打到他两下。”Steve酸溜溜的说道。   
  
James并没理会他说话的怪调，只是扭过头看他，“你怎么样，我能摸摸你的鼻子吗，确认一下有没有断？”   
  
“我想没有……”Steve回答道。   
  
James一只手托着他的脸颊，Steve感到两根冰凉凉的手指顺着自己鼻侧从眉骨一直滑到鼻尖。“确实还好。”James轻轻说道，然后站起来在他额头上吻了一下。“我们也回去吧。”   
  
这次Steve顺从的听话了，回到家，James给他检查了一下身体，除了淤青和鼻血没什么大碍。Steve坐在沙发上，仰着头，一动不动。James跪坐在他身边，一只手肘支在沙发背上，拖着脑袋看着他。“Steve，你今天怎么这么冲动？……酒吧打架，一点都不像你。”   
  
Steve闭上眼睛，他有点气恼，不明白James有哪点儿想不明白，他赌气的答复道，“我为了你和人打架难道你不该理解理解吗？James你总是觉得什么事情都不值一提，但有些事情是原则问题，我不可能让你受欺负！”   
  
“……Steve……你到底生什么气？我明明知道你可能会来酒吧，怎么可能和别人鬼混。你心里明白的很，我就是不知道你到底在想什么，为什么不说说呢？你不让我把话都憋在心里，你现在反倒总是顾左右而言他，这简直是双重标准。”   
  
Steve咬着嘴唇，过了好半天，才缓慢的，不情愿的说道，“我进酒吧的时候看见你和那个Greenough坐在一起聊天……你显得很开心，James，我不知道……我就觉得自打你从路易斯安那回来，就没那么开心过了……然后他吻了你，你让我怎么想？当然那是因为有人挑衅在先。但是……”   
  
“蠢货……”Steve感觉James吻住自己的嘴唇，带着点酒精味和平时比起来略微激动的情绪，Steve固执的坚持了一会儿，但最后还是不由自主的张开嘴去回吻自己的爱人。天啊，Steve想，他不能失去他。他希望他幸福快乐，但又自私的希望那个让他快乐的人永远都是自己。   
  
嘴唇分开以后，James把他的脑袋从沙发靠背上拉起来，让Steve看着他的眼睛，才轻轻的说道，“如果我真的看起来那么开心……Steve，那我一定是想起了关于你的事情，我这辈子几乎全部的开心事，都和你有关系。”   
  
Steve觉得眼框热，他歪着脑袋靠在James胸口上，James搂住他的肩膀，Steve感觉累得要死，不过他还有力气可以再揍Melvin Greenough十次。   
  
“人家说没为了心爱的人打过架不算真男人。”Steve闷闷的说道。   
  
James笑得差点没噎过去。“这他妈是谁说的？”   
  
“Natasha。”   
  
James再次笑得上气不接下气，Steve感觉自己的脑袋随着James的起伏的胸口在摇晃不怎么舒服，但他也没试图从James的怀抱中挣脱出来。   
  
“她骗你的Steve，我跟你打赌如果Clint为了她在酒吧跟人打架，回家准保会再被Natasha揍一顿。”   
  
“你现在也想揍我一顿？”   
  
他感觉James在他头顶上摇了摇头，然后叹了口气说道，“舍不得。” 


	6. Chapter 6

第二天清晨睁开眼睛，James先看到了Steve毛茸茸的后脑勺，Steve赤裸的肩膀微微动着，James发现他在背对着自己发短信。James扭头看了看床头柜上的闹钟，时间才六点半，他把脑袋扎在Steve的后背上，从背后抱住他，想要继续睡。突然间他自己床头上的手机震了起来，James慢腾腾的回身去抓手机，Steve猛地回过头来，肩膀直撞在他脸上。   
  
“别接！”James发现Steve正伸手要抢他的手机，还没睡醒的James条件反射的推了Steve一把，守好自己的手机。他揉了半天眼睛，才看清楚是Natasha来电。   
  
“嗯……喂？”   
  
“嘿James！”Natasha的声音从电话另一头传过来，清爽又洪亮，显然已经醒了一段时间。   
  
“James，把电话给我！”Steve仍然想要跨过他伸手来抢，James不得不抓住他乱挥的手臂。这时候他才看到Steve的正脸，他的颧骨靠近眼角的地方紫了一片，鼻梁上也有淤青，样子着实有点滑稽。   
  
James忍不住咧嘴笑，他攥紧Steve的手腕，对电话里说道，“嘿，Natasha，早上好。有什么事情吗？”   
  
“Steve出了什么事？他为什么不肯跟我视频？”   
  
“视频？”   
  
Steve听到这两个字放弃了一般抽回手臂，躺平在床上，揪着被子盖住脸。   
  
“是呀，因为他下下周要出庭，我说跟他核对几个问题，最好能视频一下。但是他偏不，本来我觉得打电话也可以，但是他那么拼命拒绝太可疑了，一定是出了什么事儿。”   
  
James笑了起来，“哈哈，Natasha，其实这事儿你也有责任。”   
  
“别卖关子了，到底怎么了。”Natasha不耐烦的问道，“难道他脸上突然长了一堆青春痘，见不了人了？”   
  
“没那么夸张，他昨天在酒吧和人打架。现在脸上挂彩不好意思见人了。”James一边说一边伸手去揉Steve露在被子外面的金色短发，柔柔软软的手感甚好。   
  
“酒吧打架？你确定你不是一不小心把Johnny Storm带过去了？”   
  
“我自己的男朋友自己还认得清。”   
  
“你不许告诉别人！”Steve躲在被子里哀嚎了一句，但是Natasha明显没听清。   
  
“他让你别告诉别人，Natasha，都是我不好，Steve也是要给我出头。你保证别笑话他，我劝他跟你视频。”   
  
“……这么说起来，我是跟他说过‘没为心上人打过架不算男人’……好吧，我保证不笑他。我才没那么无聊，都是工作上的事情，你叫他正经点。”   
  
“Steve，Natasha说她保证不笑话你……”   
  
“你让她保证不许在视频的时候截图。”Steve仍然把自己裹在被子里，闷声说道。   
  
James好笑的原句转达，Natasha差点没笑死，“好吧，我保证不截图，看在我也有责任的份上。八点整，你告诉他八点整让他准时上线。”   
  
James挂上电话，坐起身，用力拉开Steve的盖住脑袋的被子。Steve睁着一双蓝眼睛，直直的盯着天花板，一副大势已去的悲痛脸，嘴里嘀咕着，“她一定会截屏的……你待会儿自己去Dylan那吃早饭吧，我今天不要出门见人了。”   
  
“没事儿Steve，你身上淤青下得快，明天就看不出来了。以后谁要是再敢往你脸上打，我去给你报仇。”James说着俯下身在Steve没受伤的半边脸上亲了一下。   
  
James又看了Steve的脸一会儿，知道他仍然不开心，如果Steve想开了，他无论如何都会对他笑笑，可是现在他仍然一点笑容也没有。   
  
“Steve……别为昨天的事情生气了，你说我怎么才能让你消气？怎样都行，只要你说，我一定做到。”   
  
这句话没起到任何效果，Steve看着他，反倒皱起了眉头，“我不是生你的气……”   
  
James觉得应该再为Greenough辩解一句，但又怕提到男人的名字Steve更不高兴，想了半天也不知道说什么好，他想着以后应该去网上搜搜“哄男友100金句”什么的。   
  
“……我是不会为昨天道歉的！但是我也不想跟Greenough计较了……我只是从来没想过这种事情，明明就该想到你在外面有多受欢迎的……”Steve一张委屈脸说道。   
  
“Steve——”James想要反驳，就好像Steve在外面不受欢迎一样，他又不是没听Natasha说过那些曾经在调查局追Steve的姑娘们，当然Natasha原先只把Steve的性取向当成玩笑，在她没注意到的时候肯定还有等量的男人追过Steve，相比之下，该担心的不应该是James自己吗？   
  
“你听我说，James，你可能仍然觉得自己不够好，但是过去发生的事情已经不算数了。我刚遇到你的时候，你过得不好，也没遇到过什么真心对你好的人，所以你总会觉得我很特别。但现在不一样了，你每天都会遇到和我一样愿意对你好的人……”   
  
“哈！”James感觉自己心里的火气在往上窜，“所以你觉得我和你在一起的原因是因为我原来没的选！？一旦我有的可选了，就立刻会对别人投怀送抱？还是说你觉得你自己只够配一个重刑犯！？Steve——！”   
  
“James……别生气，我知道我说的不好……我从来都不太会讲话。”Steve也坐起来平视着他。James不明白Steve哪来的冷静，现在好像变成了James在无理取闹，但明明就是Steve一直说这些莫名其妙的扯淡话。   
  
“我只是觉得自己没那么特别，James……我知道自己一直努力当个好人，诚实守信，得到的反馈也不错，我也自认为做得合格问心无愧，但是没人说过我是个好恋人——”   
  
“我们结婚吧！”James突然觉得必须打断Steve继续说下去，他的这句话得到了预期的好效果。   
  
Steve瞪大了眼睛，对这突如其来的提议不知如何应对。   
  
“我爱你，Steve，和你分开的那一年半里我不是没找过别人，他们有些人看起来像你，有些人听起来像你，有些和你一样愿意对我好，但是没有人是你Steve。我想如果你要是不回来找我，我就得一辈子那么等下去了，因为显然我从你那逃跑的时候就忘了带上自己的心！它早就是你的了，根本不愿意跟我走！所以你不要在这里唧唧歪歪这些有的没的了，如果你像你说的那样爱我——”   
  
Steve的脸突然在他眼前放大，他的嘴唇贴上自己的，温柔又动情，James胸中的火气一下子被浇灭了，Steve结束了亲吻，只是拥抱他，James把下吧撑在Steve的肩膀上，闷声说道，“我就一直拿你没办法，你难道真的一点都看不出来吗？”   
  
过了许久，James感觉Steve收紧了手臂，认真的说道，“我们结婚吧。”   
  
James闭起眼睛，伸出双手，回抱他的爱人，从今往后，这个男人也将成为他的家人，有名有份。James现在不需要那些徒有其表的浪漫，他不需要一个完美恋人，会说最漂亮的情话唱一百首情歌买亮闪闪的礼物，James不是个二十岁的小姑娘。他需要Steve，需要Steve给他一个家，事实上Steve早就做到这点了。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James把Steve先轰进浴室洗澡，等他出来以后自己才去清洁。八点的时候Steve连上电脑，和Natasha视频，James真要表扬Natasha只笑了两声，就摆上了一副公事公办的脸。James把Steve留在住所工作，独自前往Dylan家，到达的时候警长和Melvin也正巧来拜访。   
  
Melvin的状况和Steve一样糟糕，顶着半个黑眼圈和青紫的下巴，本来就略显阴郁的脸更加阴沉了。James知道在这种小地方，有点八卦一天之内就传得人尽皆知，Fisher家的三个人还有警长都用奇怪的眼神盯着他瞧，指不定听说了什么，而且谁都没问Steve为什么没来，Melvin则一直不正眼瞧他。   
  
“Barnes先生，我们都很感激你昨天救了Sam。”警长有些不自然的说着客套话。James心想，警长昨天还在管Steve叫小子，看来警务系统内部对自己人倒从来不客气。   
  
“叫我James就行了，警长。”   
  
“好吧，James，总之没有人受重伤，真是再好不过了。Rogers昨天管我要两起事件的调查报告，这是全部的复印件，你可以带给他。”   
  
James接过一个棕色的牛皮纸信封，里面装着两个硬皮文件夹，他对警长点头道谢。   
  
“Rogers看过调查报告大概也会明白，这起事件看起来还是针对Fisher一家的，并不针对你们和Sam，但是你们作为Fisher家请来的客人，也要多加小心，在没抓到肇事者之前，要对周围多加警惕。Greenough警官已经询问过Rudy和Roy Tupper，那两个小混球有很完美的不在场证明，他们那天白天就和几个朋友跑到了双子城，直到第二天早晨才回来。Bradley和Masa Tupper，双胞胎的父母那天也一直在他们的度假中心工作，有很多人可以证明。总之Tupper家和这事儿没有关系。”警长说着看了一眼Dylan，这些表面上是告诉James，实际上都是说给Dylan听的。毕竟James对Tupper一家没什么偏见。   
  
“你们光在证明说不是这个人干的，不是那个人干的，那到底是谁干的！？”Dylan不满的问道，Mary抓着他的手臂，安慰老公别激动。   
  
“耐心点Dylan，我们还没有什么新线索，所以必须得问问你们还收到过其他的威胁没有？任何与作案动机相关的线索都行。”   
  
“没有，我不知道为什么有人要烧掉我们的房子，炸掉我们的船，是不是明天就要有人来烧我们这个屋子了？”Alida不满意的说道。   
  
“不会的Ali，放心吧，我们会安排更多人在附近巡视的，如果看到任何可疑的人，一定要赶快报警，你们也是，James。”   
  
James点点头。   
  
“好啦，我们走了。”警长说着准备出门。   
  
“嘿，Melvin。”James跟着警长二人往门口走，并叫住之前一言不发的警员。Melvin和警长显然是开不同的车来访，他示意警长可以先行离开，才转身面对James。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“你想怎么样？”Melvin Greenough面对面前的男人没好气的说道，他不得不承认，James Barnes长了张斯文漂亮的脸蛋，而且谈起话来友善又温和。昨日在酒吧重逢，他听说James还是救了Sam小子一命的人，对他的好感度又增加了不少。但是两次好心没好报的经历之后也不想再和这家伙扯上什么关系了，而且他那个气焰嚣张的男朋友看起来并没那么年轻，说话行事却霸道幼稚得不得了。前一天他不过是想试探一句，结果对方不由分说就动起手来。   
  
老实说Melvin是个吃软不吃硬的人，虽然他外表严肃，但是经常对人心软，他在南方当警长的父亲一直对他这点不满意，认为这都是他的性取向闹的，自家的长子是个软柿子娘娘腔。所以直到现在Melvin和父亲的关系也没那么和睦。   
  
Melvin想起来当时在南方和James初遇的时候，James的状况真是糟糕透了，Melvin这辈子没见过几次那么悲伤痛苦的表情，但是James很快就抹干脸，又变得温和得体，跟着Martin Glenn警长一起去看他的老房子，Melvin不知道这个人有怎样的经历，但是他显然擅长把所有的悲痛往心里塞。而且那家伙的身体简直惨不忍睹……Melvin觉得James应该找个值得托付的人好好照顾他，而不是一个热血的毛头小子，当时James一个人躲在小酒吧里惨兮兮的喝闷酒，喝到不省人事，但凡是个像样的男朋友，都不会放任不管。不过每个人眼光不同，既然James乐意对那个叫Steve Rogers的男人投怀送抱，这又关他Melvin Greenough什么事呢？   
  
“哎……我就是跟你道个歉，对不起。”James对他说道。   
  
“我希望你男朋友没伤得太重。”但他的语气里完全在说：希望你男朋友今天早上疼到起不来。   
  
“嘿，听着伙计，昨天的事情都是误会，Steve他……那不是他的错。我也没跟他说清楚之前的事情，所以才会闹成昨天那样。我真的很抱歉。”James说得很真诚。   
  
Melvin不得不叹了口气，“听着，我不知道你看上他哪点，但是你绝对能找到比他更好的——”   
  
“我可不这么觉得……”James低下头，耸了耸肩。“我不像你想象的那样……你可能觉得我……救了Sam，但是……总而言之我过去和现在差太多了，Steve救了我。那时候我什么都没有，也不值得被帮助，但是Steve救了我，还给了我重新开始的机会。如果真要说的话，是他能找到更好的人，你不了解他，了解他的人都喜欢他，但是他却愿意和我在一起……总之之前都是误会，我相信如果换一种情况认识，你们会合得来的。”   
  
Melvin不知道他与Steve Rogers能否合得来，但是至少他看得出眼前的男人一颗心都掏给了那个家伙，他在心里暗自摇了摇头。只是对于James，他到也恨不起来，只好不置可否的点了点头。   
  
James看样子很开心的朝他笑了笑，Melvin伸出手和对方握了握，交个朋友总没什么不好。   
  
Melvin拉开车门，他还有一整天的工作要做呢，不能总陪着放大假的人站在这闲聊。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James终于替Steve道了歉，心里舒坦多了，他不想欠别人的，再者说他感觉Steve和Melvin的性格也不应该有那么大的冲突。   
  
他又回到Dylan家，Alida问他是否一起吃早饭，James则决定把早饭带回去和Steve一起吃。他告诉Fisher一家说，今天不会再过来打扰了，他和Steve会找点别的事情做。等到过两天，James决定请Fisher一家人到他们的木屋，自己做顿饭招待他们。Alida笑着说Mary才不可能放弃她对厨房的主权呢。   
  
临走的时候Mary把打好包的饭盒塞进James手里，反倒对他道谢，James不明所以，Mary则偷偷的对James说道，自从发生了火灾之后，Alida心情都不怎么好，James在的时候会逗她开心，Mary表示非常感激。James心里暗想，这一家两个女人的关系真是格外要好，虽然是靠婚姻缔结的法律家庭关系，但两个人的表现就像亲姐妹一样。这个家里唯一缺少的，就是下一辈的年轻人，Frederick的死一定给这家人带来不小的打击。James和Steve从Sam那听来的传闻是Mary无法生育，而Alida一直未婚，在Frederick之后就没再有过小孩儿。根据Sam的说法，Dylan并非不想要小孩，他几年前一直提到领养，但是Mary却坚决不同意，差点闹到离婚。但最终Dylan服软，这么多年以来Fisher家没再提过孩子的事情。但是Sam和Chloe没事儿就来Fisher家做客，他们在Frederick死后变成了Fisher和Simmons两家的孩子。   
  
James赶回家，Steve仍然在和Natasha视频，专注的盯着电脑屏幕，回答着问题。James想下次Steve作证的时候，也许他可以去旁听。他把早餐从盒子里取到盘子里，用微波炉加热，然后把食物端到Steve面前，又把他已经空了的咖啡杯重新加满。Steve才意识到他已经回来了，拔掉耳机，让Natasha的声音变成公放。   
  
“你们谈完了吗？”James在Steve身边坐下，看着屏幕里的Natasha，Natasha看起来正坐在一间审讯室里。   
  
“天啊Steve，我现在简直嫉妒的想杀人，看看你，坐在沙发上，还有人给你端茶倒水在旁边伺候！”   
  
“我可不是白给他端茶送水的，”James举起手上的牛皮纸信封。“我把警长给你的案件调查报告也带回来了Steve。我还在监督他额外工作。”   
  
“什么额外工作？”Natasha挑起一边眉毛问道。   
  
“我们的运气真心不怎么好，Dylan和Alida这边发生了两次事故，说都是人为的。至今也没有找到肇事者……”  
  
“哦？事故严重吗？有没有人受伤？”   
  
“要我说事故很严重，但所幸是没人受重伤。只有一个小伙子碰破了一点。”   
  
“这太奇怪了，好吧，Steve如果能帮帮他们你最好能尽力，那一家人真的很好。而且你是我认识的最好的调查员。”   
  
“我会的Natasha。哦，对了，忘了告诉你一件事情，”Steve突然看了James一眼，然后说道，“我们刚刚决定结婚了。”   
  
James张大嘴巴看着Steve，他自己都还没准备好告诉任何人。James早上说的当然不是一时冲动，他当然想要和Steve在一起，但是结婚不是口头上说说那么简单的，James属于自由职业者，他的情况尚且清楚明了。Steve在政府部门工作，结婚意味着他们要更改一系列个人档案，会影响到他的个人保险、养老金、纳税政策以及各种其他社会福利。   
  
“噢Steve！”Natasha在屏幕里翻了个白眼。   
  
“听着，Natasha，除了‘恭喜’你什么都不用说。我知道这个决定有点突然，之后还有一系列问题要解决，但是总之这就是我们的决定了，除非James还有什么意见。”Steve眨巴着眼睛看向James，James还能有什么好说的，“我当然没意见，技术上来讲，这事儿还是我先提的。”   
  
Natasha摇了摇头，“好吧，恭喜你们。总之结婚不是小事情，虽然你们可能觉得同居这么久和结婚也差不多，但是……”   
  
“Natasha，我觉得你只是吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸而已。”   
  
“嘿！”James急忙看向屏幕， “Steve不是这个意思，你千万别当真，他昨天刚和人打架，今天还没缓过来……”   
  
“好吧，要是你们敢说出去我就把Steve现在的截屏发到调查局内网上！……说真的，虽然我也觉得现在这种状况挺好的，不过如果Clint那个蠢货真的来求婚……我说不定也会答应吧。我去年买了份人身保险，受益人是Clint，但是我还没有告诉过他……”   
  
“……Natasha……对不起……我收回刚才那句话……我……请你也先别把我们的事情告诉别人呢。等我们准备好了，会公布的。我们会第一个邀请你来参加婚礼，我欠你太多人情了，要是没有你我们俩——”   
  
“即使没有我你们两个也会在一起的，Steve你这个傻瓜！”   
  
James笑了笑，搂住Steve的脖子，对Natasha说道，“这回我不得不同意Steve的说法，无论如何我们仍然要感谢你Natasha。”   
  
Natasha不好意思的笑了笑，“好了就是这样了，Steve你回来以后检察官大人还要找你单聊，但是现在快去做你的额外工作吧，不打扰你们的假期了，再见！”   
  
Steve关掉了视频，看着James，“我们仍然会结婚对吗？”   
  
“当然了亲爱的，当然了。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
一整天Steve都靠在沙发上看调查报告，James则躺在沙发另一边看小说，中间两个人开车去了躺最近的超市，买了些食材，准备晚上自己做顿饭。   
  
下午的时候Steve终于把所有的材料都看完了，James问他有没有什么收获，Steve告诉他说就像警长说的那样，装在Sam那条小船上的并不是什么精妙的炸弹，只不过是个引燃装置，只要温度够高一下就会引爆发动机的油箱。即使小船只是放在仓库里，第二天正午也会因为气温升高而爆炸，他们把小船拖到湖面上，还侥幸避免了仓库着火。这起事件仍然只是为了毁坏Fisher一家的财物而已。对于他们看起来只是误伤。警长派人检查了Fisher家仓库里所有的船，并没有发现其他引燃装置。   
  
至于动机嘛，就完全不得而知了。   
  
Steve还叫James看了木屋火灾现场的一张照片，James记得那是他在滑梯遗迹旁边的地面上找到的长方形痕迹。   
  
“这有什么特别的吗？”James问道。   
  
“你看这是Alida提供的，火灾之前的照片，滑梯都是圆木条搭起来的，滑梯表面是铁皮，没什么东西可以形成长方形的痕迹。那原来应该埋着什么东西。之后又被人挖出来了。”   
  
“这很重要的吗？”   
  
Steve耸耸肩，“我不知道。”   
  
“那给船做手脚的事情呢，有没有什么线索？那个仓库不是谁都能进去的吧。”   
  
“可惜并不是那样，那个仓库虽然有锁，窗子都可以从外面随意打开，要翻进去非常容易。仓库的大门门锁只是为了防止渔船被盗。闲人想要出入仓库还是很容易的。”   
  
两个人又讨论了一会儿案件的各种可能性，但是没什么实质性的进展。James和Steve就又聊起了关于结婚的事情，他发现Steve除了工资收入还不错以外，调查局所有的福利保障也比普通警察要好很多。Steve还提到换房子，他们有钱有工作，可以贷款，所以可以考虑去买一栋大点的房子，但那也就意味着他们需要离开曼哈顿，可能给Steve每天上班带来些麻烦。他们甚至谈到了关于小孩儿的问题，如果就二人来讲，Steve现在的公寓已经足够大了，生活也很方便，但如果他们认真考虑增加家庭成员的话，那搬家几乎是必然选择。   
  
James觉得他们说的越来越天方夜谭，他以前甚至从来没想过这些关于家庭的话题会在他的人生中出现。但Steve显然曾经考虑过很多，甚至在他还不认识James的时候。   
  
“我觉得我心里一直都有个家庭的概念，只是一直都在等一个人来分享。”Steve说得一本正经，James感动得要命。最后Steve竟然开始问他如果要小孩的话，是自己生还是去领养。James连忙把讨论叫停了，他不得不觉得有些恐慌，对于Steve预想的未来，考虑到自己的个人经历，James还得努力说服自己真的可以办到。   
  
晚上两个人一起做了顿饭，晚餐间Steve的手机突然响了起来，上面显示了个陌生的号码，Steve看了James一眼，直接在餐桌上接起电话。James观察着Steve的表情变化。   
  
“找我什么事？……什么？……那么……好的。如果……好的。我们都会过去。”Steve挂上电话怔怔的看着James。   
  
“出什么事情了？”   
  
“刚才是Greenough，他说待会儿有警官来接我们去Dylan的房子……”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
几分钟之后一位女警察把Steve和James先带到了之前房屋烧毁的现场，Alida的红色卡车正停在那里，车窗车灯全都被敲碎了，整个车身上被用黄色的喷漆写了几个大字，“谋杀犯！”Steve和他对视了一眼，谁都没有言语。随后女警员又带着他们前往Dylan的住所。   
  
Melvin，警长坐在凳子上，Mary和Alida并排坐在沙发上，Mary握着Alida的手，牧羊犬Sugar这回也在屋子里，她趴在沙发上，脑袋耷拉在Alida的大腿上，发乎呜呜的叫唤，好像感到了主人的心情，Dylan则在客厅里兜着圈子。   
  
Alida看上去糟糕极了，两只眼睛完全空洞的望着面前的茶几。James把大狗抱起来，自己坐到Alida的身边。“嘿，Ali，你还好吗？”Alida没答话，Mary朝James摇摇头。   
  
Steve则自己找了把凳子坐下。   
  
“听着Ali，我知道这很让人担心，但是我还是不得不问你几个问题。”警长温和的解释道。“无论这是谁干的，你知道这个人为什么要在你的车上写那种字吗？”   
  
“妈的！我们怎么会知道！这太他妈的荒唐了！”Dylan抢先吼道。   
  
“Dylan，冷静点，这都是例行公事。”Melvin说道。   
  
“冷静！冷静！你让我怎么冷静！？这么多天了，你们不但没查出谁是犯人，还放任他一再骚扰我们。你们到底是怎么工作的！？例行公事个狗屁！”   
  
“这些年度假中心有出现过什么事故吗？有人员伤亡的那种。”Steve突然开口问道。警长看了他一眼，但也没阻止。   
  
“这些年完全没有，我们连旅客投诉都很少接到，只有前年的时候我们这发生过偷窃，最后抓到一个小偷，是我们自己聘用的人，所以我们没有声张，和顾客私了了，那个小偷也被我们开除了。”   
  
“还有什么其他事件吗？”   
  
“最近的也要算到六年前了，我们这死过一个人。”Mary看看Dylan。   
  
“那次纯属意外！那个蠢货不听劝阻，非要上河，结果掉进河里淹死了。那不是我们的责任！”   
  
“Alida，你还能想起什么别的事情吗？”Steve以尽量温和的语气问道。   
  
James伸手安抚的摸着女人的后背，但是Alida对提问完全没有反应，仍然眼神空洞。   
  
“Alida和我们一直在一起，我们三个人总是一起吃饭，如果Alida知道什么，我们也都知道，我们想不到其他的事件了。”Mary一改往常的温柔，严肃的对Steve说道。   
  
Steve点点头，对警长说，“我想我们可以先查查之前那个小偷的去向，以及六年前溺水的人。”   
  
警长也表示同意。   
  
“但是小偷跟‘谋杀犯’沾不上什么关系，那件溺水案件我也记得，当时的死者家属甚至没有投诉度假中心。”Melvin似乎觉得这两条线索都没什么意义。   
  
Steve皱起眉头看了他一眼，Melvin则不予理会。   
  
过了半天，Steve再次开口了，“Alida，那么关于Frederick的意外呢？”   
  
Alida的眼神终于不再盯着茶几，她猛地抬起头，看着Steve，Steve也看着对方的眼睛，没有退缩的意思，Mary则激动的直接站了起来，手里还攥着Alida的一只手，“这和Frederick有什么关系！Steve你明知道Alida不开心，为什么还偏要提起那段往事！？”   
  
Steve只是与Alida对视，并没有对Mary作出回应。   
  
James咬了咬下嘴唇，伸手拽住Mary的手臂，“Mary……咱们必须搞明白事情是怎么回事，如果不抓到这个人，接下去没准会有人受伤呢。警察并没有恶意的……”Mary扭过头，恶狠狠的盯着James，眼神里全是指责。James不知道这个温柔贤惠的小个子女人竟然也能做出这种表情。   
  
Alida突然淡淡的开口了，“Frederick已经是十五年前的事情了，我想那个时候我们是对那孩子疏于照顾，但那毕竟已经过去太久了，我不知道和现在的事情能有什么关联。”   
  
最后Steve点点头，不再问话了。   
  
James盯着Steve的脸，他看得出Steve并没有真正接受这个答案，他不知道Steve在想什么，但是他明显进入了工作状态，当警长和Melvin起身告别的时候，James仍然坐在沙发上，试图给Alida一些支持和安慰。Steve则站起身，跟着警长二人走出了房子。


	7. Chapter 7

“你刚刚为什么要问起关于Frederick的事情？这样子恐怕会变成不受欢迎的客人的Rogers，这没人愿意谈起十五年前的事情。”警长站在车旁瞪着Steve。   
  
Steve从裤兜里掏出一张小纸片交给警长，上面是火灾现场那个长方形印记的照片。“这几件事情发生得太快了，我们到达的第一天房子起火，第二天船被做了手脚，第三天爆炸，现在才第四天而已，这个人又砸烂了Alida的车。说明有什么突发事件引起了犯人的愤怒情绪。然后我们找到了那个长方形痕迹，就在Frederick的童年游乐场，也许他曾经在那里埋藏了什么秘密，或者Alida在那埋了什么，这件物品被犯人找到了，让他暴怒。这是我唯一能想到的。这件事情并不是预谋的，不然他在第一次犯罪的时候就会发出指责，在什么地方留下“杀人犯”的字样。犯人很冲动，手法也幼稚，并不是惯犯，暴力发泄的方式更像男性。而且他的愤怒是针对Alida的，从她盖的房子到她的车，现在已经再明显不过了。车上被涂的字迹是，谋杀犯，单数特指。我觉得这不关度假中心什么事，听起来很私人。据我所知关于Alida的私人事件，就只有她儿子的意外，或者还有其他？我们必须调查Alida的个人背景，Frederick是在本地出生的吗？他的父亲是什么人？如果没人知道的话我们需要回去找Alida问明白。最直白的猜测可以是孩子的父亲认为孩子的死是Alida的责任。”   
  
“喂，Rogers，慢着，我们这可不靠猜测办案。你这是天方夜谭的在编故事！Alida是受害人，我们不能这么粗暴的接人伤疤。”   
  
“警长，我知道那都是随口胡编的故事，我也不信事情就是那样，但我们需要了解的事实是一样的，你不能不调查Alida。我也知道你要竞选，要考虑和住户的关系——”   
  
“你小子什么意思！？你是在指责我工作不力吗！？”警长攥起了拳头，对Steve怒目而视。Steve也无法示弱，他知道自己会激怒警长，但有些事情事关重大，必须采取简单粗暴软硬兼施的方法，他不相信自己可以劝服警长，所以激怒他可能是另一条达到效果的通路。   
  
这时候站在一边的Melvin拦了一只胳膊在警长身前对Steve说道，“你的意思是想说，这样下去，犯人会想伤害Alida本人，不是吗？”Melvin拍拍警长的肩膀，“至少我们的当务之急是先要保护好Alida，不能让她单独行动。关于你说的这条线索我们也可以从外围调查，不需要惊动Alida本人。Simmons一家对Fisher家的事情也大多都了解，如果Alida曾经发生过任何招人怨气的事情，他们也应该有所耳闻。”   
  
“我们不能那么保守，”Steve抱起手臂“你应该看得出我刚刚只是提到Frederick，那一家人立刻变成了攻击状态，这其中一定有什么隐情。”   
  
Melvin哼了一声，“你是一天不招惹别人，全身不自在吗？你们这些城市警察，不挖别人家的隐私秘密就不能查案吗？”   
  
Steve也目露凶光的看着Melvin，他可还没忘掉昨天的事情呢。但是另一方面，Steve也知道自己在心急什么，一是Alida的安全，二是他们能否在一周之内破案。他可不打算在确保一家人的安全之前离开。而且James更不可能离开，Steve能微妙的感觉到James和Alida之间迅速产生的情感联系，他们都失去过亲人，Frederick死时又与Rebecca同龄。Rebecca之于James除了妹妹更类似于一个小辈，James尝试照顾她，最终小女孩儿仍然不幸夭折，他的负罪感和Alida失去幼子的负罪感几乎如出一辙。如果Steve不能在下周解决这个案子，他都能想象到自己必须独自打包回家的现实，James是不会离开的。   
  
再者说，挖人家的隐私有时候是调查必要手段，也许越高级别的调查部门越缺少人情味，但是小镇上太重人情，一味掩盖秘密和事实，也总是成为大案的源头。Steve想起James的身世，Barnes一家的家庭悲剧，不也是因为所有人对严重家庭暴力的视而不见吗？   
  
“如果你们不继续询问，那我只好自己来了。”   
  
“别开玩笑了，你在这只是平民。”Melvin说道。   
  
“正因为是平民，所以我们可以随便以朋友的身份和她聊往事。”   
  
“你这样激怒他们，只能让他们更不配合调查。”警长指着屋里说道，“也许你是纽约来的自以为了不起的大调查员，但是我比你了解这里的人，小子！别太气焰嚣张了。”   
  
“听着Rogers，你这样急功近利只会适得其反，而且难道你真的不打算配合我们了吗？”   
  
“难道你们真的会允许我去掺一脚吗？”Steve说完立刻觉得所言不当，他大大叹了口气，“警长，听着，我很感激你今天把调查报告带给我，你知道我之前所说的全是事实。我相信询问Simmons没准会让我们了解更多，或者说我们可以去翻户籍，但是为了节省时间，防止案件升级，我觉得现在必须要使用更直接的——”   
  
警长的手机突然响了起来，他看了一眼屏幕，伸出一只手阻止Steve继续说下去，接起了电话听了一会儿，“什么时候？在哪？我知道了。”   
  
Steve和Melvin都看着警长逐渐褪了血色的脸，警长挂上电话，“Dale死了……”   
  
“什么？”Melvin不可置信的问道。   
  
“谁是Dale？”Steve表情凝重。   
  
“Dale Kesper，Daniel的父亲，我的前任警长。”   
  
“我可以和你们一起去吗？”   
  
“先别告诉屋里的人。”Melvin叮嘱道。   
  
Steve点点头，他掏出自己的手机，给James发了个短信说会和警长离开一会儿，便坐上警长的车，赶往事发现场。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Dale Kesper居住的小木屋坐落在离Fisher家开车半个小时远的地方，和每一栋其他的森林木屋一样这里也同样封闭。木屋好像正在被翻新，即使天色已晚仍然能看出屋顶是新换的，门廊有一半的栏杆刷上了明亮的新油漆，和老朽的另一半对比鲜明。   
  
老警长在见到死者的时候叹息不止，但Steve并没有见过还活着的Dale Kesper，眼前这具尸体就像他以往工作时面对的任何尸体一般，没有什么特别之处。Steve不会主观评价他在工作中遇到的任何一位受害者，但如果单从这位前警长居住环境来看，他也并不属于Steve平时愿意交往的人群。   
  
老Kesper居住的木屋并不宽敞，屋里还塞满了各种酒瓶，那显然是供于饮用而不是收藏的，廉价的伏特加或威士忌，一些盒装红酒，四处都是捏扁的啤酒罐，客厅除了酒柜还有一个枪柜，里面挂着一排五把猎枪，其中有两个挂枪的支架空着。房子里只有一间卧室，儿子Daniel显然并不在此居住，卧室里堆满了脏衣物，其中一些带着深棕色或亮黄色的油漆，床头柜旁边还戳着一把猎枪。厨房里没什么脏碗碟，但落满了没洗的玻璃杯子，整间屋子里充满了酸腐的酒臭。   
  
Dale Kesper仰面躺在地板上，已经看不清五官，他的脸在近距离从正面被散弹枪打中，炸了个粉碎。他旁边的椅子掀倒在地，墙柜上的瓶子碎了一片。从尸体的情况来看，他至少已经死了七八个小时了。   
  
Steve曲腿平视弹片击中酒柜的高度，比男人直立时脸的位置要低，又比坐时要高，死者被击中的时候可能正从椅子上站起来向后退。   
  
“老Dale认识他的杀手不是吗？大侦探。”Melvin出现在Steve身边。   
  
Steve没理会对方称呼里的讽刺语调，只是严肃的的点点头。Kesper显然和凶手坐在桌旁谈话，直到凶手举枪，Kesper站起来刚想闪避，已经被一枪爆头。鉴证人员赶到现场，Steve，Melvin和警长都从房间里退了出来，站在屋门口，等着进进出出的鉴证人员完成他们的取证工作。   
  
“怎么样？你们觉得这根Fisher家最近发生的事情有什么关系吗？”老警长疲惫的问道。   
  
Steve不答反问道，“是什么人发现的尸体？”   
  
“Dale是独居，除了买酒很少出门。这次是两名迷路的游客碰巧发现了他，那两个人吓得不清，他们傍晚在林间迷路，好不容易找到一栋房子，看到房门大敞着就走了进去，结果发现了尸体，估计感觉自己突然变成了恐怖片主演，拼命往外跑，直逃到有人的地方。”Melvin先回答了Steve的问题又转头看警长，“这两件事情必然有关联，我在这个郡工作了五年，这是我碰到的第四起杀人案，前三次无一例外的都是因为抢猎物引起的冲突，人一死犯人就直接投案自首了。这种小地方可不像大城市一样每天上映好莱坞大片，近期发生的事情应该都相关联。”   
  
“Dale Kesper已经死了一段时间了，你们能确定Alida的车是什么时候被砸的吗？”Steve再次问道   
  
Melvin说，“分析人员也许能从喷漆的状态分析出事件发生的具体时间，现在我们只知道Alida早晨把车留在现场，直到晚饭后回去取车时才发现。”   
  
“也就是说这两件事情是在同一个时间段发生的。”Steve自言自语道。“可能是凶手跑来杀掉了Dale，然后去砸烂了Alida的车，写了谋杀犯，或者顺序反过来。”   
  
“也许这两件事并不是同一个人干的，你们也看到他刷栏杆的黄色油漆了。”Melvin指了指房子的门廊。   
  
Steve自然也注意到了这条线索，房间里衣服上油漆的黄色和Alida车上刷的黄色油漆色调一致。“你的意思是说Dale实际上是这几天骚扰Fisher一家的犯人？然后今天他又被其他什么人打死了？”   
  
“不可能，Dale虽然爱喝酒，但是他这两年大门不出二门不迈，怎么会突然干出这些事情？而且他也没什么仇家。”警长立刻反驳道，他瞪了Melvin一眼。   
  
“如果只是站在这里假设的话，我们可以假设Dale因为某种原因，开始骚扰Alida，凶手得知了真相，来为Fisher家寻仇。Dale和Alida年纪相仿，说不定他是Frederick的——”   
  
“Melvin！”警长厉声制止了Melvin继续说下去，“小子！别以为你在这里工作，又是有人举荐你来的，就可以肆无忌惮，你想骑在我头上竞选警长还早着呢！”   
  
Steve偷瞟了Melvin一眼，Melvin咬着嘴唇没说话，Steve一方面很高兴Melvin帮他吸引了警长部分的注意力（看来这个老警长真心喜欢自己的职位，对任何威胁到他职位的人和事件都异常敏感），另一方面Steve又不得不承认Melvin也是个敏锐的警察，这让他心里有点不是滋味，如果Melvin真的只是个坏脾气的乡下警察，Steve会更有自信一点。他在心中暗暗自嘲，Steve啊，难道你觉得James真的只会吸引地痞流氓吗？Steve不得不甩甩头，让心思从新回到案件上，他沉吟了一会儿，“我听Sam说Dale Kesper是自己停止竞选的，那是什么时候？”   
  
“大概十几年前，那时候他正好从老朋友Lenny手上买了飞鹰酒吧，Lenny搬去了德克萨斯，他欠Dale一个人情，又是搬家甩卖，所以Dale拿下那家酒吧的价格非常划算，飞鹰酒吧开业二十三年了，生意一直很好。当时Dale决定提早退休也没什么不寻常的。他太太早年难产去世了，Daniel高中和技术大学都是在双子城上的，每年也就回来个三五次，这些年老Dale过得也挺孤单的，没想到最后会是这样……得有人去通知那孩子关于他爸爸的事情……”   
  
Steve心想，警长显然跟他的老同事也是故交，要想调查下去真是阻碍重重，别管Dale Kesper卸任的真正原因是什么，但他总是个不折不扣的酒鬼，而且他在十五年前Frederick遇难的时候还是本地的警长，现在Steve越来越确信他们身边正在上演的悲剧和十五年前的事件一定脱不了关系。   
  
“我刚刚打过电话了，Daniel正在飞鹰酒吧上班，我现在去找跟他倒班的Rosy来代替他，警长你和Rogers先去酒吧通知Daniel吧，毕竟那孩子从小就认识你。”Melvin说着招呼了一个年轻警员，两个人开上一辆警车离开了现场，这时候Steve的手机也响了起来，他掏出手机，屏幕上是James的一张笑脸。Steve看了看警长，警长会意的点点头，“你可以告诉Barnes，但先别让他告诉Fisher一家。他们迟早会知道，还是让我亲自去通知比较妥当。”   
  
Steve心里明白老警长仍然在避免他们以告知Fisher一家Dale Kesper的死讯为借口，借机盘问那一家人。Steve接起电话，“喂，Steve？你去哪里了？什么时候回来？”   
  
“亲爱的你还和Alida在一起吗？”   
  
“并没有，我刚离开他们家，Alida今晚会住在Dylan和Mary那里，他们派来了一辆警车在门口保护，应该很安全。不过如果你需要让我带话的话我刚离开五分钟，现在掉头还来得及。”   
  
“哦，不。是这样的，仔细听我说James，刚刚有人报案，Daniel Kesper的父亲Dale Kesper在家被人枪杀了。”Steve听见电话那头沉默着，“我们怀疑这事情也和之前的几次事故有关联。我们正准备去飞鹰酒吧通告Daniel他父亲的遭遇。警长希望他亲自去把这件事情告诉Fisher一家的。”   
  
“我是不是应该回去和Alida他们一起——”   
  
“不James，他们很安全，今天晚上警察都会派人保护他们。我需要你回我们的木屋，然后从我的行李里面把我的配枪取出来，带到酒吧来找我，我们看看Daniel的情况，然后晚上一起回家。子弹在——”   
  
“我知道你的枪和子弹在哪里，我现在马上回去取……你觉得真的用得着吗？”   
  
“只是习惯而已。别太担心了，但是路上小心。”   
  
“好的Steve，你也小心点。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve和警长一同来到飞鹰酒吧的时候，James正站在酒吧门口等他们，James想把枪给他，但是Steve示意枪可以先让他拿着。警长也朝James打了个招呼，三个人才一起走了进去。   
  
Daniel正站在吧台里收拾酒杯子，他显得有点无精打采，黑眼圈很重。男孩儿留着过耳的深棕色短发，穿着灰色衬衫和黑色长裤，打扮得更像城里酒吧的酒保。   
  
“嘿，警长！James，Steve，你还好吗？”Daniel朝三人热情的打个招呼，歪着头看着Steve的脸。Steve发现酒吧里还有其他几个眼熟的客人也都盯着他看，他只能尴尬的咳嗽两声，因为在公共场所打架出名这种事情他还是头一次经历。   
  
Daniel见几个人都不说话，又看向警长，警长则表情严肃。“Daniel，你得跟我出来一下，我们有事情要跟你谈谈。”   
  
Daniel面带疑虑的又把三人打量了一下，“可是我还要工作，你看等我收拾完这几个杯子——”   
  
“Daniel，我替你一会儿吧，怎么样？”James突然笑着说道。   
  
Daniel看着James不置可否。James擅自打开吧台侧门，走了进去，把Daniel推了出来，“我之前也是干这个的，没关系。”James拍了拍Daniel的肩膀，跟从后厨探出头的Marny打了个招呼。   
  
警长和Steve把Daniel带到了他们前一天谈话的小房间，让Daniel坐在床上，警长才把他父亲不幸遇难的消息告诉他。Steve在旁边仔细观察着男孩儿的表情变化，Daniel没有表现出激动和震惊，而是变得完全沉默了。  
  
“他……被枪杀？”Steve觉得男孩儿看起来好像还没有完全接受这个概念。   
  
“是的Daniel，我很抱歉。Dale曾经是个好朋友，我为他的死感到很难过。”   
  
“我……我不知道……”男孩儿瞪着一双绿色的大眼睛，空洞无神，显得不知所措。   
  
“我们可以送你回家，但是得找个人陪陪你。你自己住对吧，住在镇上的公寓里，我们也可以把你送到Sam那去借住一晚，跟他们说明情况。”   
  
Daniel立刻摇头。   
  
“嘿Daniel，我们还得问你个问题，你最近一次见到你父亲是什么时候？”警长对Steve的问题有些不满意，他紧张的盯着男孩儿的表情，好像做好准备，一旦听到有什么不妥，就会直接把Steve轰出去。   
  
“我每周日去他那。给他带些日用品……上周日，我见到他。我……我不常常见他，他今天应该来酒吧，他每周三都会来酒吧看一眼，今天还没到时候。”Daniel囔囔的回答道。   
  
“你从几点开始在酒吧工作？”   
  
“下午五点来，开始收拾准备。”   
  
“那这之前呢？你今天去了哪里？”   
  
“之前在家，我星期二和星期三连班，需要睡觉。”男孩儿表现得非常心不在焉，只是反射性的在回答Steve的问题，完全没有质疑问题的用意。   
  
“你看起来睡得不怎么好。”Steve试探着说道。   
  
男孩儿猛地抬起头看着他……近距离观察，Steve发现他不止带着黑眼圈，眼睛还红得不太正常，就好像哭过一样。   
  
“Daniel，你今天发生什么事情了吗？”Steve追问了一句。   
  
“我……我今天看见Sam了……我们吵了一架……”   
  
“那是什么时候？”Steve想，吵架的原因也许应该可以从Sam那里问出来。   
  
“五点来这之前……我爸他……”   
  
“你们——”   
  
警长打断了Steve的提问，“好了，Daniel，我们不能让你一个人回家，虽然你跟Sam吵架了，但是我们可以把你送到Perry那里，Chloe还没回家，你可以暂时住在他们那。你看怎么样？”   
  
Daniel默默点点头，咕哝了一句，“我得给Sam道个歉……我想……”   
  
“好吧，就这么着，走吧孩子，我把你送过去。”警长站起身，带着Daniel一起走出门，Melvin正带着一个年轻女孩儿进屋，她是和Daniel倒班在酒吧当酒保的Rosy，Rosy显然已经从Melvin那了解了情况，上前拥抱了Daniel，小声说了句致哀的话，便去取围裙了。Marny也从厨房跑出来给了Daniel一个结实的拥抱，Steve朝James看了一眼，显然他也向Marny说明了情况，Steve想要跟警长一起去送Daniel，但是又不想把James一个人留下。临走的时候Steve问警长要警徽，警长想了半天，最后说道，“明天一早我会让Melvin来接你，你不需要单独行动，也不需要警徽。”   
  
Steve只好接受。   
  
目送警长和Melvin的警车离开之后，Steve又回到酒吧，James已经被Rosy替换下来。Steve向女孩儿打听关于Daniel的事情，但是女孩儿只是个临时工，跟她的同事私交范范。   
  
时间已经不早了，最后Steve终于决定回去休息。回家的路上，James突然问他Daniel的父亲是个什么样的人。   
  
“酗酒，不太整洁，爱好枪支……但他是警长的老朋友，近几年跟别人也没有太多交情。警长说他太太生Daniel的时候死于难产，只有Daniel一个儿子，Daniel离家上学以后父子俩也不是十分亲近。其余的我也不知道了。”   
  
“Steve……”James开口想说什么，但又没有接下去。   
  
“怎么了？”Steve坐在副驾驶上看着爱人的侧脸。   
  
“这事儿我也不知道当讲不当讲……我并不是有什么……证据，只是……”   
  
“James，他们不给我警徽……我的意思是你什么事情都可以跟我讲……”   
  
又沉默了好一会儿，他们几乎已经开到了家门口，James突然说道，“我觉得Daniel在家也会挨打……像我一样，虽然可能并不是很严重。”   
  
Steve惊讶的望着James的侧脸，直到对方把车停下，熄了火，坐在驾驶席上，直直的看着前方。此时回想起来，他刚刚走进飞鹰酒吧看见站在吧台后的男孩儿的时候，有那么一瞬间Daniel确实让他联想到出次相逢的James。   
  
“你看到他额头上有一块红色的印子吗？那块看起来有点像不明显的胎记一样的痕迹，我猜想那是他小时候留下的疤。原先我额头上也有一块伤疤，但是很早以前就已经长没了。小孩子额头附近留下的伤疤多半是被大人推搡跌倒撞上什么留下的，你看到Melvin眉毛上的伤疤吗？我猜想那也不是工伤而是幼年与家长冲突不小心留下的……这就是个感觉……但这并不代表什么，有的家长很严苛……总之你说他和他的单亲父亲并不亲近，他父亲又酗酒，从事的工作又与暴力相关……一切都只是个联想。如果真要说的话，这些联想都是因为，我看到那孩子总是有点类同感……”   
  
“James……”   
  
“我这么跟你说，只是想告诉你也许他对他父亲的死讯接受和反应的方式会和你预想的不一样，只是想提醒你这种可能性罢了。你说Daniel和他父亲并不是完全断绝了来往，他仍然在为他父亲工作，所以我想他之前遭受的体罚大概不像……我那样严重，但是这仍然会影响孩子对家长的感情。这一周咱们身边发生的所有事情，对我来说都充满了即视感。虽然南北有别，但这和我同年生活的环境实在太像了。表面上大家一团和气，所有人都在压抑情感，都有秘密，一旦某点被引爆，就会变得一发不可收拾。”   
  
James终于转过头看着Steve。Steve不喜欢James眼神里那种悲伤和痛苦，他现在终于恨透了这个该死的假期。   
  
Steve推门下车，绕到另一边拉开驾驶坐的车门，把James从车上拉下来，直接拽进自己怀里。Steve抱得很用力，那一点也不温柔，但是他希望James知道他就在他身边，他希望James可以感觉到他的存在。James任由他抱着，脑袋贴在他的肩窝里。他们在门口站了好久，James才喃喃的说道，“Steve，这话我大概已经说过太多次，但你永远都不会知道，我这辈子能碰到你，到底有多幸运。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve和James回到住所已经十点多了，Steve给Sam打了电话，得知Daniel最终还是住到了Sam家。Sam的伤恢复的很好，对于Daniel之前提到吵架的事情，Sam仿佛觉得那根本不值一提。   
  
“Daniel有时候就是那样，想起一出是一出，他让我最好别老去帮Alida盖房子了，可能会有危险。我脾气不好，就吵了两句而已。他比我大两个月，又八婆，天天要管这管那，我都习惯了。他父亲的事情真是太可怜了……我妈给他收拾了客房，让他暂时住在我们这里，你们不用担心了。”   
  
Steve告诉Sam要好好休养，虽然伤口不严重但仍然要注意。他想起James之前的猜测，又告诉Sam多照顾Daniel。   
  
挂上电话，躺倒床上，Steve想着要不要干点别的，帮James换换心情，James开始的时候好像不太情愿，他亲吻对方也只得到草率的敷衍。   
  
“嘿，我们来之前好像还有人说过什么‘放假应该天天搞到下不了床’呢！”   
  
James终于笑了起来，Steve知道James在来之前说那句话的时候还是为了逗自己开心。那时候Steve仍然在为了James从路易斯安那醉酒归来的事情耿耿于怀。   
  
Steve得到许可，直接退到床尾，把头埋在James的小腹上。James有了感觉不由自主的蜷起腿，故意发出了两声轻微的呻吟，示意Steve继续，但Steve第一次试图把James逐渐挺起的分身完全含进口中时条件反射的龇了一下牙，James吓了一大跳，差点没把他从床上踹下去。   
  
“天啊Rogers！你干嘛！？”   
  
Steve悻悻的爬回James身边，特别不好意思的说道，“脸疼……”   
  
然后James差点没笑得从床上滚下去，James拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出润滑剂，朝Steve摇了摇，“你挑得头，你得负责到底。快趴好！”   
  
Steve乐得照做。   
  
在遇到James之前Steve几乎没当过零号，并不是他不愿意尝试，只是Steve长相和性格都太像一号了。Steve了解自己的性取向是因为大学的时候和同窗好友一拍即合，但是无奈对方只把他当个好床伴，大学毕业之后两个人和平分手。Steve发现自己并不是不能和女性交往，但是也仍然会被男人吸引，当年他暗自去泡过同志酒吧，但是给他投怀送抱的不是花枝招展的男孩儿就是画着浓妆的肌肉男，几次之后搞得Steve信心全无。他交往过的男人数量非常有限，上过床的到James也就是第三个。James的好处在于，在床上的时候，他愿意和Steve做任何事。有时候Steve会觉得James那么温柔美好，脆弱易碎，需要他全心去呵护，另一些时候James对Steve的保护欲简直强到可以压倒方圆十里的所有男人。   
  
无论James自己怎么想，他都是个很特别的人，就像James自己说的，在他们度假的这片地方，别人的不快经历和负面感情在James看来都即视感满满，James经历过他们经历的最坏的总和，但是他仍然抱有自己的纯净和善良，他仍然对人性充满信任，这就像个奇迹一样。Steve知道自己无权占有James Barnes，因为他的人格是如此的独立和坚强，但是Steve也知道此时此刻他确实拥有他。   
  
在James给Steve准备完毕后他最终还是让Steve翻过身，让他们能够在做爱的时候拥抱接吻。Steve已经习惯于接纳James，爱人在他体内失控释放也让Steve为之疯狂。   
  
高潮过后他们相互清理身体，相拥而眠。


	8. Chapter 8

清晨，James的好梦突然被门铃打断了，他迷迷糊糊的从床上爬起来，翻过仍然呼呼大睡的Steve下了床，晕头转向的不太清楚自己在哪里。James随手从床边的沙发椅上捡了T恤和长裤套在身上，跑到客厅去开门。在他半梦半醒的状态里，James以为站在门外的会是Natasha，来探望……  
  
“嘿，早上——好……”  
  
James对站在门外的Melvin上下打量了三遍，才突然觉得好像的确是自己认识的人。  
  
“呼……早上好……Melvin。”James再次看了看门外的门廊，草地和树木，没有楼梯，不是纽约。门外的客人正用奇怪的眼神看着他，James随着对方的视线低头看看自己，发现他穿的T恤和裤子都是Steve的，不仅完全不合身，而且上衣里外前后全穿反了。他皱了皱眉头，慢条斯理的问道，“大早上起来有什么——”  
  
Melvin举起手里的文件夹，朝他晃了晃，直接从James身边挤了进去，“我来找你那个男朋友的。快去把他叫醒！有早饭么？”  
  
“你这个人从来都这么不认生吗……？”James有些恼火的抓了抓头发，感觉得出来自己的头顶上大概乱得像个鸟窝。  
  
“从不。”Melvin一边说着，一边把他们的客厅扫视了一圈，吹了声口哨。  
  
“Steve！亲爱的！有人找你！”James一边叫一边回到卧室，脱掉自己的上衣，正好里外面反过来，扔到Steve的脸上。Steve这才惊醒过来，扒开脸上的衣服，看了一眼表，时间七点半。  
  
“Melvin Greenough来找你。”James说着就一头扎回床上。  
  
“上帝，我们的闹表怎么没响？”  
  
“因为今天是礼拜六啊……”James觉得他身体沉沉的，几乎可以立刻再睡一觉。但是Steve起床的动静着时不小，过了两分钟还来扒他的裤子。  
  
“你干嘛呀……”  
  
“这是我的，James，抬一下腿。”  
  
“你换一条吧。”James不胜其烦，把身体蜷成一个球，拿被子蒙住头。James听见Steve在旁边笑，但他的男朋友终于不再来烦扰他了，James固执的闭着眼，他还想继续做刚才那个梦呢。  
  
梦里他们回到纽约，住所也还在原先的公寓楼里，但室内的装潢和布局已经变成了他们现在住的度假中心的木屋，宽敞又豪华。他和Steve从领养中心接回家一个和Steve一样、金发碧眼的小姑娘，女孩儿脸颊红润，嘴唇饱满，漂亮的不得了。女孩儿管他叫James，管Steve叫Steve，但是会对所有来访的客人说，这是我的两个爸爸，James觉得又骄傲又幸福。小女孩儿开心的向James跑过来，James回以笑容，张开手臂，“嘿……M……”该死……他为什么想不起来自己女儿的名字呢？  
  
James再次睁开眼睛，这次才完全转醒。他梳洗完毕后走到客厅，发现Steve已经穿戴整齐，和Melvin两个人面对面坐在饭桌旁，桌上摆满了复印纸。哈对了，Melvin来了，来找Steve。  
  
“你们两个啥时候变成死党的？”James走到厨房给自己倒了杯咖啡，在Steve旁边的椅子上坐下来。  
  
Steve放下手中的文件，抱了抱James，Melvin在对面翻了个白眼。  
  
Steve和Melvin完全和好了，这是James一直期望的，但是他自己也觉Melvin这个家伙有时候又没礼貌又不讲道理，“你有什么意见吗？”James没好气的问道。  
  
Melvin没理James，反倒对Steve说，“他每天起床气这么重你怎么忍，老兄……”  
  
Steve哈的笑了一声，宠爱的看了看James，手臂搭在他的肩膀上，“他不是每天都这样，我不知道他今天怎么了。”  
  
James瘪了瘪嘴，“我难得做了个好梦，都被你们给搅和了。”……他们的女儿到底叫什么名字呢？James敢肯定他在梦里听到过，却怎么也想不起来了。  
  
“你梦到什么？”Steve笑着问道。  
  
“秘密。”James低头灌了一大口咖啡，告诉自己那只是个梦而已，别再想了，他转移话题问道，“你们鼓捣了一早上，查到什么了吗？”  
  
Steve和Melvin的神情都变得严肃起来。“我背着警长调了十五年前Frederick溺水身亡的案子，昨天翻了一晚上，我觉得那不是个意外。”  
  
James狐疑的看着Melvin，又扭头看了看Steve，Steve耸了耸肩，显然还没有被说服。  
  
Melvin仰头哼了一声，“听着，你们没在这过过冬，不了解情况，12月是不可能有人在那个湖上掉到冰窟窿里溺水的，别管那年冬天有多暖和，水面都冻得像大理石。看看这份报告，缺东少西的，上面竟然连冰面的照片都没有。噢，对了，不是没有，而是丢了。看看证物列表，上面明明一样都不少。难道你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
  
“奇怪是奇怪，不过丢失证物也是平常事。尤其是在地方警署，这种意外事故的档案保管有疏漏发生也不算少见。”  
  
“你们这些城里人真是让人厌烦。”Melvin指着Steve说道。  
  
“我的意思是说你不可能拿这件事去跟警长说，上面调查结果写明了是意外，你又没有其他任何证据表明意外是人为造成的。”  
  
Melvin用双手搓了搓脸，“这点我当然知道，不然我干嘛来找你这个讨厌鬼而不是直接去找警长？”  
  
“嘿，我还在帮你，你不能说句好听的吗？”Steve不满的说道。  
  
“我就知道现在开始竞选警长是个坏主意，天煞的混蛋，这件事搞得我腹背受敌。”Melvin整个肩膀都塌下来，变得有点垂头丧气。  
  
“你真的在竞选警长？”James挑起一边眉毛，Melvin给他的印象虽然争强好胜，但是看起来却不像是个削尖脑袋往上爬的人。  
  
Melvin脸色阴暗的点了点头，“这又什么好奇怪的，哪个男人没点抱负啊？虽然我只是想向我老爸证明自己不比他差。而且难道Rogers你没想过升官吗？”Melvin看向Steve。  
  
Steve显得尴尬起来，他看了看James，才低头说道，“我再升就是管理职位了，我自己还没想好要不要走那一步。”  
  
James突然意识到，自己从某种程度上正在影响着Steve对未来的选择，当然Steve不可能一辈子跑一线和匪徒搏斗枪战，但是以Steve性格，他必然会干到自己真的跑不动的那一天。现在James还能清楚回想起他们第一次约会的情景，Steve说他只是想做些有用的事情，惩奸除恶保护平民，James没见过比这更实在的告白了。Steve是那个会为了解救受害人不顾一切和歹徒单挑的优秀探员，他喜欢自己的工作，也擅长于自己的工作。而现在Steve还不得不考虑到James的存在和立场，还要平衡工作和家庭。  
  
James拍了拍Steve的手臂，打趣的对Melvin说道，“如果你真把他每天关在办公室里，他会在下班时间自己上街去抓小偷的。好了，说回正题吧，你们打算怎么办？”  
  
Melvin看了看Steve，Steve想起了什么，突然问道，“Melvin，你眉毛上的伤疤是怎么弄的？”  
  
“小时候弄的，忘了是什么理由，总之我爸气急了要揍我，我跑的时候撞上了椅子背。怎么了？”  
  
“James昨天说看Daniel额头上有块疤，猜测Kesper一家父子俩关系不怎么和睦。”  
  
“我只是猜的，一般只有小孩子个子不高的时候才容易伤到额头，如果不是特别淘气的小孩儿，很可能就是严格的家长。”  
  
“怎么？你怀疑Daniel和他父亲的死有什么关系？”  
  
“喂，我那么猜是想说服你们别对Daniel有什么不当的猜疑，他很可能跟他父亲关系并不太好，如果他看起来像是在隐瞒什么，多半另有原因。”  
  
“我不知道，James，但是Daniel看起来确实不太对劲。Dale Kesper和Alida Fisher的关系呢，那有什么进展吗？”  
  
“这我就不知道了，我来这边工作也就五年而已，那些旧八卦还得问本地人。不过Dale和Ali年龄倒是合适，Frederick和Daniel同年出生，如果Frederick也是Dale的孩子，那么意味着Dale Kesper在他老婆去世前就已经出轨了。Daniel得知此事向父亲寻仇也不是不可能，他也有可能认为Alida和他父亲联手害死了他难产的母亲？”  
  
Steve摇了摇头，“一般小孩子的想法不会是这样，大多数人在这种情况下倾向于自己承担罪恶感。而且我们也没有任何证据证明Frederick是Kesper的孩子不是吗？如果想要验证DNA的话还要经过Fisher一家的同意……”  
  
“那已经没戏了，Frederick的尸体是被火化的。就连这点都很可疑。”  
  
“嘿！你这是在怀疑Fisher一家跟Frederick的意外有关系，你没看到那一家人有多重视Frederick吗，事情已经过了十几年了，Alida仍然每年都翻修Frederick的童年游乐场。”James不满的说道。  
  
“James，听着，其实这点我也有疑虑，你也听到昨天Alida说的话了，她说‘当时对那孩子疏于照顾’，但是看看男孩儿穿的衣服和玩具吧，”Steve把档案证物的照片全找出来，有Frederick溺水时穿的连身保暖服，手套，帽子，小孩儿用的鱼竿渔具，“这些无一不是好牌子，可以看出来这孩子受到很好的照顾，甚至是溺爱。他的童年游乐场也是他母亲和叔叔亲手建起来的，如果当年建成时就和我们在照片里见到的一样好，那么我敢说那家人从没对Frederick‘疏于照顾’过，Alida说那句话是什么意思呢？还有，你不觉得咱们从来都没在Fisher家见到过Frederick的照片吗？”  
  
James心想没有见过照片也许是因为他们从没去过Alida自己的房子，但这其中确实有说不通的地方。他看着档案里Frederick的一张生活照，那是个金发的小男孩儿，和Alida长得很像，笑容纯真，让James联想到钱夹里自己妹妹的照片。有什么原因，能让家长对自己孩子的意外知情不报呢？  
  
“好了，与其在这里猜来猜去，不如让我们按照原计划行事吧，不是说好了要去Simmons家吗？”Steve仿佛看透了James的忧虑，转移了话题。  
  
“我们需要先说好去哪个Simmons家，因为Daniel还呆在Sam那，我们最好先回避一下，去Perry Simmons家拜访一下，他是Sam的叔叔。Perry的老婆Sandy Simmons和Alida Fisher，Mary Fisher，还有Sam的母亲Ingrid Simmons这四个女人总是聚在一起。”  
  
“我可以去吗？”James要求道。  
  
“不行。”Melvin立刻拒绝。  
  
“嘿，听着Melvin，也许带James一起没什么不好，他可是Sam的救命恩人，你们去调查不都讲人情的吗？我觉得也许我们作为客人去拜访对方更放得开一点。”  
  
James对Steve替他说话这一点感到有点意外，他自己也明白不应该妨碍Steve的公务，但是这件事他也参与其中了，总觉得不闹明白就无法安心。  
  
Melvin看了看桌上的一堆材料，又看了两个人一眼，最后点了点头，“反正我违反规矩也不是一次两次了。带上他我也看不出有什么坏处。”  
  
于是James急忙跑回屋里换衣服，出来的时候听到Steve的声音，“这是我们一起度过的第一个假期，现在这种状况简直糟糕透了。如果换别的时候，我也会叫他留下，但是他又放心不下这件事，而且也算是我自己的私心吧……”  
  
James等到客厅里的两个人都沉默下来，才走过去，“好了，我可以出发了。”  
  
Steve给了他一个笑容。Melvin先出了门去开车，James拽住Steve，出门前给了他一个亲吻，小声说道，“偷偷告诉你，我梦见我们领养了一个小孩子，是个女孩儿，和你长得一样漂亮。”  
  
Steve先是惊讶了片刻，然后再次露出笑容，但马上又变得严肃认真起来。“James，听着，关于工作的事情我们回头可以再谈谈，我也……不是没有调职的机会……但是——”  
  
“别担心我，我只希望你做你想做的事情。你救了我的命Steve，各种意义上，你都拯救了我，现在我可不能阻止你去拯救全世界，我的大英雄。”他骄傲的朝Steve笑了笑，Steve显得有点不好意思，但他没就这个话题继续下去，只是又在James的脸颊上亲了亲。  
  
Melvin在门口按起了车喇叭。  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Perry和Sandy Simmons住的木屋和Fisher家的房子没什么区别，看起来风格相似。Melvin站在门前按下门铃，Steve和James都站在Melvin身后。  
  
来开门的是一个年轻女子，年龄大约不到三十，也是一头浅金色的头发，长相漂亮。“嗨，警官。”  
  
“上午好，Chloe。”Melvin跟女孩儿打招呼，并把Steve和James介绍了一下。  
  
Chloe蓝灰色的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“James Barnes！你救了Sam，我都听他说了，那小子现在是你的粉丝了。我听说他受伤了特地赶回家的，结果回家就看见他活蹦乱跳的，没事儿人一样。啊，快请进来吧！我爸不在家出门去了，现在只有我妈和我。”Chloe一边把三人请进门，一边朝屋里喊道，“妈，有客人来了！”  
  
三人在Simmons家的客厅坐下，Sandy是个高个子的女人，即使已经不再年轻，但仍然气质优雅，她让女儿给三位客人倒了咖啡，并摆出了两盘点心。“这都是早上刚刚烤好的，请随意。我们一家人关系很近的，和Dylan他们也很要好，我们都感谢你们救了Sam，很欢迎你们来做客的。”  
  
等到五个人全部落座，Melvin大概解释了一下来访的目的。Sandy看起来有些踌躇，她解释说有些毕竟还是别人的私事，她不知道当讲不当讲。  
  
“没关系，Sandy。我们只是想知道一些关于Frederick小时候的事情，又不能直接去找Alida，只是怕她提起往事伤心难过。”  
  
“是呀，”Sandy点点头，“我还记得Frederick去世的时候，Alida受了很大打击，她一直很疼那孩子，总是给他吃好的穿好的。我还记得当年他们几个小孩子总在一起玩儿，我家闺女年纪比他们都大许多，所以和他们玩儿得少。”  
  
“几个孩子都有谁呢？”  
  
“Sam和他的双胞胎姐姐Kady，还有Daniel，噢，那可怜的孩子。”  
  
“Daniel和Frederick关系也很好吗？”  
  
“大概——”  
  
“才没有呢，Daniel不喜欢Frederick，实际上Kady也没什么特别的喜好，只有Sam喜欢那个孩子，总是跟在他屁股后面，而Kady只是Sam的跟屁虫。”Chloe指正了她妈妈的回答。“Sam那个家伙谁都喜欢，Frederick当时又总有新鲜的小玩具。”  
  
“Sandy，我希望你能如实的回答我们，你知道Frederick的父亲是谁吗？”Melvin接着问道。  
  
Sandy露出为难的神色，“这真不是我能说的，警官。”  
  
Steve突然插嘴道，“好吧，让我们换个问法，Frederick的父亲，是Dale Kesper吗？”  
  
Sandy张大了嘴巴，表情十分惊讶，James可以看得出来她真心对Dale Kesper的名字被提到完全出乎意料。Sandy随即笑了起来，“怎么会？绝不可能是Dale。你们……你们难道怀疑Dale的死和Alida还有Frederick有关系？”  
  
“我们是有这方面的猜测，毕竟Fisher家之前出了几次事故，现在Dale又死了。”  
  
“如果有什么我能告诉你们的，就是Dale绝对不是Frederick的父亲。”Sandy停止了笑，严肃的说道。  
  
“妈，你真知道Frederick的父亲是谁吗？”Chloe怀疑的问道。  
  
“Chloe，别打岔了，我至少可以肯定不是Dale，不是我们这里的人。”  
  
Chloe瘪瘪嘴，“哈，我还以为终于有一件事情可以说得通了。”  
  
“什么事情？”  
  
“为什么Daniel和Frederick从来都彼此讨厌，虽然他们都只是小孩子，但是你可以看得出来，Daniel真的讨厌Frederick。”Chloe满不在乎的说道。  
  
“Chloe，别乱讲了，那只是小孩子间的矛盾而已。”Sandy批评自己的女儿。  
  
“我也觉得，Daniel只是嫉妒Sam和Kady总和Frederick在一起玩，因为Ali总给Frederick买新玩具，但是小孩子争风吃醋这种事情，还是挺可怕的。我记得当年Daniel和Frederick各有一条小狗，有一天Daniel的小狗因为误食了杀虫剂所以死掉了，Daniel哭着说是Frederick药死了他的狗，两家的家长都很和气，没有闹起来，但是没过两个星期Frederick的小狗也死掉了。这事情我记得可清楚了，如果你说他们俩是一家兄弟，父母呃……搞在一起，”Chloe瞟了一眼自己的母亲，忽略掉对方脸上的不满神情，才继续说道，“如果这样，两个小孩相互的敌意就更深一层了。”  
  
“Chloe！当时你也只不过是个小孩子而已，对这种事情留下的印象比较深，我也记得当时两条小狗死掉的事情，他们甚至不是这附近唯一死掉的两条小狗。我不觉得那是两个男孩儿互相报复干出来的事情。”  
  
来访的三人面面相觑，James还以为Melvin和Steve会继续询问关于Daniel和Frederick的关系，但是两个人不约而同的转向了别的话题，又问回了Alida和死者Dale的关系。James心下琢磨，他们假设Frederick的死并非意外而是人为，如今有人想替这个小孩子报仇，所以才骚扰Alida并且枪杀了Dale Kesper，那现在是不是能证明与Frederick相互厌恶的Daniel可以洗脱嫌疑了呢？但是Chloe给他们讲述的关于两条死去的小狗的故事充满了恶意，简直令人不寒而栗。  
  
“Ali和Dale因为孩子们养的小狗的事情确实有一段时间交往得频繁，但那已经是两个小孩出生后的事情了。即使他们之间有什么，也属于正常，但我几乎可以肯定Ali和Dale绝对没有不寻常的关系。”James听到Sandy这样向Melvin和Steve解释。  
  
“这点我同意我妈的，如果说Dale叔叔真的和哪个女人走得近，我第一个想到的会是Mary阿姨。”  
  
“Chloe！”Sandy的脸色变得极为难看。  
  
Chloe不以为然的看了Melvin一眼，James觉得Chloe的性格和她的堂弟Sam实在是太像了，Sam的八卦性格肯定和Chloe的影响脱不了关系。  
  
“当年Dylan叔叔和Dale叔叔还为了Mary阿姨打过架呢，就像你们俩一样，在飞鹰酒吧大打出手。”Chloe指着Steve和Melvin。James，Steve和Melvin都尴尬的看向不同方向。  
  
“你那个时候才十几岁，懂什么！？”Sandy终于忍不住，阻止女儿继续口无遮拦。“好了先生们，我想我也没什么好说的了，那些都是陈年旧事了，我不觉得和老Dale的死能扯上什么关系。”  
  
“那好吧，我们也不便多打扰了，我们还想去看看Sam和Daniel。”Melvin说着站起身，Steve和James都站起来和他一起向门口走，Chloe得知他们的去向，决定同行，她母亲瞪了她一眼以示警告，但是再次被Chloe完全忽略掉了。  
  
“嘿，Chloe，你还记得Frederick出意外的事情吗？”James看得出把Chloe单独找出来谈话是Melvin和Steve的本意，但是他不知道Chloe作为一个十几岁的目击者，所叙述的过往会掺杂多少水分和少女的幻想。  
  
“记得啊，那次意外一年之前Kady先出了事，我们一家人都萎靡不振，幸亏还有Alida和Mary帮助我们，那时候没人照顾我和Sam，大家都沉浸在悲伤里，我和Sam在Ali和Mary那混吃混喝呆了好几个月，我们两家才慢慢缓和过来，Ingrid阿姨才注意到她还剩一个儿子，Sam也需要她照顾。我妈妈那时候也非常悲痛，她一直都很喜欢那对双胞胎，她觉得我已经不小了，可以照顾自己，但实际上……幸亏有Fisher一家。我们刚刚走到悲痛的边缘，Frederick就遇难了。我想那个时候大概是因为想要回报Fisher一家的支持吧，让我们家人也逐渐坚强起来，两家一起度过难关。”Chloe回忆道，语气不免变得沉重起来。  
  
“Kady出了什么事情呢？如果你不介意我问的话。”和Chloe一起坐在车后排的James问道。  
  
Chloe的脸色显得更阴郁了，“Kady不小心掉进了废弃的捕猎陷阱，困在了里面……她……我想……我不知道她具体的死因是什么，她失踪了很多天才被找到，警察都不允许我们去看她的尸体……似乎已经被动物损毁的很严重了。”  
  
“对不起Chloe。”James同情的握住Chloe的肩膀，但她马上又从低迷的情绪里走出来，对James友善的笑了笑，“都是些往事了，不要紧的。父母那一辈人总说家丑不可外扬什么的，好像什么都是秘密一样，实际上这些意外都只是些不幸的悲剧，没什么好隐瞒的。”  
  
James朝她点点头。闭嘴不言，按照Chloe的说法，如果真只是意外的话，必然没什么可隐瞒的，如果James自己的父母和妹妹真的只是葬身于一场意外火灾，他不介意说出来。但是那些人对人作出的丑恶的事情……不由自主的让人想要尽力掩埋。  
  
“Chloe，去见Sam和Daniel之前，我们还得再问一个问题。”驾车的Melvin说道，“你觉得，Frederick的死，有可能不是意外吗？”  
  
“不是意外？你什么意思？”Chloe表现出疑惑不解。  
  
“你说Daniel和Frederick小时候关系不好，会不会小孩子间起了冲突，然后……”  
  
“警官！你的想象力比我还丰富，……好吧，我不记得特别多了，但是我们被通知的时候就被告知那只是个意外。Frederick自己在冰上凿了个窟窿钓鱼，结果冰面裂开了，他掉到水里。自从Kady死了以后，Sam也一直打不起精神，那之后虽然我们总呆在Ali家里，但Sam好像突然和Frederick疏远起来，更经常和Daniel呆在一起了。如果Daniel做过什么，如果真是Daniel把Frederick推下水之类的，Sam一定会知道，并对我说的。”  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
当一行人来到Sam及其父母居住的房子时，门口还停着另一辆警车，Melvin交代James和Chloe先在外面等几分钟，然后再一起进去。他不想因为带两个平民来调查而被警长教训。  
  
Chloe小声的对James说道，“这真是太酷了，跟着警察一起查案。我也想找一个警察男朋友，……或者两个？”  
  
James翻了个白眼，“我只认识我的Steve，我和你们的好警官只是萍水相逢。”  
  
“哦？我听说的版本可不一样，我听说你和Melvin警官是童年好友来着，你的大城市男朋友是半路杀出的程咬金。我可是听说你和Melvin都是南方人呢。”  
  
James简直哭笑不得，小地方的传言能力真是太可怕了，“你听说的这个版本大概是某本小说或电影，跟我一点关系都没有。现在你可以听听本人的版本了，加上今天我一共见过那个叫Melvin Greenough的男人不到十次，除了他的名字和职业对他一无所知。……我和Steve……我们已经认识三年了……我们……我们正在考虑结婚。”  
  
“哇哦！恭喜！”Chloe笑着说道。  
  
“谢谢。不过你最好别告诉别人，你是我们两个以外第二个知道这件事的人。Steve和Melvin在飞鹰酒吧的事情真的只是一个小误会。”  
  
“我不会说的。不过你的版本实在是平淡啊，都没什么戏剧性。”  
  
James想着自己和Steve之间发生的种种，没什么戏剧性？呵呵。“是呀，现实就是如此，比不上小说，我们进去吧。”  
  
James话音刚落，警长和他带的女警员，Melvin以及Steve都纷纷从屋子里出来了，他们看起来表情严肃。  
  
警长看到James和Chloe吃了一惊，但是并没有多问，而是直接上了警车开走了。  
  
“出了什么事情？”James向Steve询问道。  
  
“Daniel不见了，我们正准备出去找。”Steve回答说。  
  
这时候Sam也从屋里跑出来，头上还贴着一块白纱布，“我们得找到他，他父亲死了，估计心情很不好……”  
  
Steve心不在焉的点点头，让Sam先回屋，Chloe也跟了进去。  
  
“听着James，我们得出去找到那孩子，警长他们去了Fisher家。”  
  
“怎么？你们仍然怀疑Daniel是这次事件的嫌犯？怀疑他会对Fisher家做什么？”  
  
“昨天在Kesper家发现的所有枪都没有在近期被使用过，但确实有一把注册在Dale Kesper名下的散弹枪不在屋内，Dale就是被那把枪打死的。警长今天上午派人去调查了常去酒吧的人，以及酒吧的伙计Marny，Marny说昨天看见Daniel拿着一个很长的布包来到酒吧。他问Daniel那是什么，Daniel说是鱼竿，他要和朋友一起去钓鱼。但是没有任何人知道Daniel要去钓鱼的事情。”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“没有什么可是James，不能让你跟着我们了，我希望你可以进屋去先跟Sam他们呆在一起，等我的电话。”  
  
“如果是这样的话我最好去Alida那里。”  
  
“不行！”Steve严厉的制止了他。James只是回瞪着Steve不说话，Steve沉默了两秒，叹了口气，“听着James，你帮不上什么忙。如果真是Daniel杀了他父亲，我们得搞清楚为什么。我们现在要赶回警局去找一份搜查令，我们需要搜查Daniel的住所。进屋去好吗？算我求你。”  
  
James盯着Steve的眼睛又看了好几秒，但是Steve完全没有妥协的意思。James只好沉默的点点头，Steve吻了吻他的额头，低声说道“我爱你。”他看James仍然沉默，便又补充了一句，“我们会找到他的，Alida也不会有事。”  
  
“小心点，Steve。”James最后说道。他目送着Steve上车与Melvin一起离开。  
  
James心想，现在他确实只是个平民而已，他已经不再属于那个犯罪的世界了，即使他有一个当警察的男朋友，也不再和那种危险的生活有关联，James甚至不被允许注册枪支，天啊，这样说起来，James甚至不知道自己是否被准许领养孩子。  
  
Steve不太谈那些危险的工作，但是James知道他曾经参与过谈判，解救过人质。Steve每每在事后谈起来，James都希望自己仍然还拥有自己的狙击枪，能够照看Steve的背后。  
  
而现在他所能做的，只有祈祷而已。


	9. Chapter 9

Steve坐在车上，心中隐隐忧虑，案件实在发展得太快，都不给人喘息的机会，这样下去他们很可能可以在几天之内结案，找到Daniel。之后他也可以顺利的把James带回纽约，但是至于最后结案会给James带来怎样的心里影响，又是个完全的未知数。   
  
James同情Daniel的遭遇，同情Alida的遭遇，他同情所有人。真他妈的见鬼，Steve心想，James看起来与生俱来的天性总是伤害到他自己，让他变得悲伤痛苦，但如果不是这样，James就不是James了，不是吗？Steve不是正爱着他对世界的宽容和理解吗？Steve不由自主的叹了口气。   
  
“你怎么了？你不是早上也在怀疑Daniel Kesper吗？现在证明他确实有问题，你的直觉还不错。”   
  
Steve斜眼看了一眼身边的警官，“没什么，我只是担心接下去会发生什么事。如果是Daniel干的，很多事情也都说得通了。比如当时Sam受伤的时候，我已经告诉了所有人他伤得不重，但是Daniel并没有因此而变得轻松，Sam的母亲也就算了，但是作为一个同龄的朋友，他的反应有些过激。即使看到Sam以后仍然感觉他情绪低落，我当时只当他们是童年发小，关系亲密，但现在想来那恐怕也有负罪感的成分。”   
  
“哎……真是该死，昨天要不是警长拦着，应该立刻给Daniel做一个枪械射击残留物测试，看他是不是开过枪。”   
  
“那不代表什么，Dale死后七个小时候我们才发现尸体，那时候他很可能已经洗干净了。”   
  
两个人相对沉默了一会儿，Steve突然说道，“James他……他很同情Daniel。”   
  
“说起来……Barnes他身上的伤是小时候……？”Melvin并没有把问题问完整。但根据他们早晨的谈话，一切不言自明。   
  
Steve忧郁的点点头，他无意聊起James的童年遭遇。“总之无论接下去事情如何发展，都不会是什么好结局。James他不会太开心的。操他妈的假期。”   
  
Melvin看了Steve一眼，才说道，“所以说你确实很爱他。”   
  
“当然了。”Steve不满的抱起手臂，虽然他并不需要证明什么给别人看，但是Melivn先前对他的质疑仍然让Steve想想就生气。   
  
“这么说来我确实欠你个道歉，Rogers。”   
  
“没什么，反正现在误会搞清了。”Steve Rogers也有口不对心的说客套话的时候。   
  
但是Melvin好像看得出他仍然为此事不爽。“说对不起什么的感觉太烂了，我有我做事的原则。但是如果你想知道的话，我想你这个男朋友大概当得也不错，在路易斯安那的时候，Martin，那边的警长，问过Barnes他在离家以后过得怎么样，我记得他说之前过得不怎么好，但是现在在纽约过得很好。之前他跟我说这都是因为你。”   
  
Steve突然觉得胸中哽咽，他并不在乎被任何人肯定，他只希望James幸福愉快。“好了，不说这个了，希望这个案子可以快点了结。”Steve把自己的心思扭回到案件上。   
  
Melvin点了点头，“你怎么看关于Chloe说的那些事情，关于小狗的事，那可真他妈吓人，八岁的小孩子，相互杀死对方的狗？”   
  
“我只能说如果这事情真实发生过的话，Daniel成长上受到的坏影响还是挺严重的。如果他父亲真的对他暴力相向，再加上其他诱因，能干出杀人的事情也不稀奇。警长已经通知媒体了吗？”   
  
“新闻发布会定在下午四点，在这之前我们得尽可能找到点确凿的证据证明他确实是那个枪手。不然无法向公众告知此人危险。”   
  
“他的车呢？”   
  
“他的车号报给了巡警，目前还没人发现他的下落。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当二人开车到镇上的警局时，警局的秘书告诉他们Daniel的车已经找到了，就停在他租住的公寓楼下但并没有发现Daniel本人。   
  
“对了！还有一件事情。”警局的秘书突然说道，“鉴证科的人让我传话给你们，在Alida Fisher被损毁的卡车上的涂料里面，发现了一些枪械射击残留物。”   
  
Melvin沉吟了一会儿，“现在我们可以假设Daniel与他父亲对峙，并没有得到满意的答复，开枪打死了自己的父亲，然后冲动的跑去砸了Alida的卡车。”   
  
“看样子是这样没错。然后他冷静下来，去找Sam，告诉他不要接近Fisher一家，为了避免再次误伤。他大概还在计划什么。”Steve忧心忡忡的说道。   
  
对Daniel公寓的搜查令也已经签好，于是Steve和Melvin又接着前往Daniel的住所。   
  
Daniel租住的公寓简单干净，有些随意乱置的物品，但整洁程度在同龄的单身男青年中属于尚佳。在书架上的相片格子里放着许多Daniel与朋友们的照片，Steve只认出了Sam和Kim，这些照片里面没有一张是他父亲Dale Kesper，其中也没有Daniel死于难产的母亲年轻时的照片。实际上在所有的照片中，只有一张童年老照片，照片里有四个孩子，Steve见过Daniel，Sam和Chloe，另一个和童年Sam一模一样的女孩儿一定是Kady，女孩儿也留着浅金色的短发，看起来有点像个男孩子，比当时的Sam还要高大壮实一点，照片里Kady是笑得最欢快的一个。   
  
Steve放下照片，继续在屋内巡视，他在垃圾桶中发现了一些透明的塑料包装，上面只有条形码和一行产品名称，是速食罐头。他又在垃圾桶中发现了好几张这样的透明包装。   
  
“他的车在楼下，今天回来过，这里面有很多罐头的塑料包装，却没有罐头盒，冰箱里也没有，我觉得他回来带了一些食物。冰箱基本是空的。”   
  
“大概是这样的，他的储物柜里也几乎空了，我觉得他大概带走了露营的用品。这每个人都有露营用品。”   
  
“那他不可能不开车离开。”Steve这样说着，出门去敲Daniel邻居们的屋门，因为正直周末，许多人都在家，他们听说警察在搜查Daniel的下落，都很热心帮忙。其中一个与Daniel年龄相仿的女孩子说Daniel早上还出现在公寓里，管她借了车，因为她第二天就要出门旅行一个月，所以就把钥匙交给了Daniel顺便托他照管。Steve并没有告诉邻居们到底出了什么事情，只告诉他们如果再看到Daniel就要立刻联系警察，他们下午会自己看到电视新闻的。   
  
他们把女孩儿的车号报给巡警，让他们继续关注Daniel Kesper所驾车辆的下落。在Daniel的家中搜索了一圈也没有任何其他线索。Steve随手拿起茶几上堆放的几张购物小票，里面有附近的超市，饭馆等等，这突然让他想到了另一件事，“之前调查在小船上做的引燃装置，有没有什么特殊需要的材料？”   
  
Melvin立刻理解了Steve的意图，他立刻掏出包里的调查报告列了一个材料清单，两个人拿着这份清单走访了小镇上唯一一家五金器材商店，他们觉得Daniel的行为属于突发行为，他不会特意跑到杜鲁斯去购买器材。   
  
五金店的老板是个胖男人，他把清单仔细的看了一遍，用笔划了其中的三样，说Daniel确实曾经来买过这三样东西。但那都是金属线圈这种平凡的日常用品，也不能完全说明问题。   
  
“你能再想想他还买过什么别的吗？真的就只有这三样？”Melvin不死心的问道。   
  
“你这写的其他东西确实没有了，”胖老板抓了抓自己的光头，继续说道，“不过他倒是还买过三个空油桶。我当时问他你要这个做什么用，要去公路旅行或者露营吗？他说不是。我当时只是随便问问，因为你知道，这旁边就是加油站。”   
  
Steve和Melvin对视了一眼。感谢了老板，便离开了五金店。之后他们走访了附近的加油站，询问Daniel有没有在火灾当天或前一天来买过柴油。因为大多数加油站都没有监控录像，所以只能依靠员工的记忆，但没人记得Daniel。直到Daniel的照片被一家自助式加油站旁边的小超市店员认出来。她说她记得Daniel来买了一盒火柴，她记得他因为男孩儿长得很帅，但脸色看起来不太好。   
  
“我当时说，你看起来不太好，先生，他没说话，付了钱就走掉了。”   
  
现在Steve和Melvin已经几乎可以确定制造火灾和爆炸的人就是Daniel Kesper，他们也这样告知了警长。虽然他们没有任何确凿的证据可以证明Daniel的罪行，但Daniel失踪的事实让他们可以在电视上发布寻人通知，并且警告当地居民此人可能携带枪支，很危险，如果有人目击到此人行踪，应该立刻向警方报告而不是擅自接触。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
六点的时候警长的新闻发布会正式播出，除了负责保护Alida的人员外，所有全职和临时警员都被集中到警局看电视。Steve到门口播了James的手机号。   
  
“喂，Steve，我刚刚看到新闻。”James的声音听起来很紧张。   
  
“是的，你还在Simmons家吗，我能找Sam说句话吗？”   
  
电话那头突然沉默了，“你是打电话给我查勤的吗？”James听起来显得有点不高兴。   
  
“James……我……哎……”Steve觉得自己被抓了个正着，他打电话的实际目的是想找Sam再询问一些情况，但是仍然决定播James号码，确认他仍然和Simmons一家在一起，呆在安全的地方。   
  
两个人沉默了一会儿，James的声音又从电话那边传过来，“Steve……对不起，我只是……我只是有点担心。你不用这么担心我，你叫我留下我会留下的。Simmons一家好心的留我吃晚饭。Chloe的父母也都在这。你吃晚饭了吗？”   
  
“还没有……还没有。我会在镇上和其他人一起找点东西吃的，然后我们要去林区搜人，可能很晚才会回去，你先睡不用等我了，我有钥匙可以开门。晚上让别人送你回去，注意安全。好了，现在我需要叫Sam听电话。”   
  
Steve向Sam询问了Daniel平时喜欢去的露营地点，还询问了他们好友之间的“秘密基地”之类的场所。Sam给他们提供了七八处常去的地点，然后说道，“听着，Steve，如果他是因为父亲死了难过散心，可能会去这些地方，但如果他是想躲起来，是不可能去这些地方的。他知道我和Kim都知道这些所谓的秘密基地。”   
  
Steve当然也明白这点，但是他们也只是抱着一试的侥幸心理，毕竟林区这么大，他们所有的警力加起来仍然人员有限。Steve把所有Sam指出的地点报告给警长，警长分配两个警员负责在警署接听举报电话，然后分派所有人出发去寻人。   
  
Steve和Melvin又开车去了Dylan Fisher的住所，Alida也在那里，她看起来比前一天更憔悴。一家人显然已经从警长那得知了Dale的死讯。   
  
“Alida，我们并不是想要侵犯你的隐私，但是现在确实死了人，我希望你能理解配合我们的调查。Daniel显然跟你们度假中心的事故扯不上关系……”   
  
“我不知道Melvin，我不知道Daniel为什么要杀死他父亲，Daniel看起来像个好孩子。也许当年他和小Frederick闹过点小矛盾，但都是小孩子玩闹。我不知道他为什么要针对我们。但是如果真的有人觉得我应该为Frederick的死负责的话，那么我完全同意他的观点。那……那都是我的错……都是我的错……我不应该……”女人说道这里，又颤抖着哭泣起来。Mary坐在Alida身边，看着两个警察的眼神里充满了恨意。   
  
“我们真的不知道更多了，”Dylan开口说道，“现在知道谁是真凶了，我们至少可以警惕起来。”   
  
Steve感觉Dylan这话到说得挺真诚，他几乎相信了Dylan的说法，觉得他确实不知道更多关于Daniel可能的作案动机，Steve回复说，“我想警方会保证你们的人身安全的，24小时都会有人照看你们，也希望你们可以配合，如果需要外出都要向门口的警员报告，每天都会有人在屋里保护你们。希望你们不介意陌生人睡在你们的沙发上。”   
  
“当然不介意。”Dylan回答道。   
  
“我们没有监听你们的电话，如果Daniel尝试跟你们联系，也要立刻告知警察。”   
  
“他会跟我们联系吗？”Mary问道。   
  
“我们不觉得他会联系你们，但只是以防万一。”   
  
Melvin咬了咬下嘴唇，最后再次问道，“Ali，Frederick的死真的是意外吗？”   
  
“那是个意外。”Alida显得空洞的眼神扫过Melvin和Steve。Steve从中看到了许多不同的情绪，爱与恨，自责与负罪感，回忆……他在心里暗自摇了摇头，在这个国家里，罪恶每天上演，其中又有多少仇恨是因爱而起呢？   
  
Melvin和Steve加入搜查已经是七点以后的事情了，天色渐渐暗了下来，林间搜查不得不被迫终止，第二天护林员会和警员们一起加入地毯式搜索。一行人回到警局，大部分人下班回家休息。Melvin和Steve还没有吃晚饭，Melvin从警局的冰箱里找出两袋微波炉速食食品，放在微波炉里加热之后分给Steve。   
  
“看来我们只能等抓到Daniel以后才能了解他的动机了。”   
  
Steve嚼着难吃透了的方便食品，心不在焉的点了点头。   
  
“你又想起什么了吗？”   
  
“我们都知道Daniel和Frederick关系不好，不会有替他报仇的想法，但是当年不止发生了一起意外，双胞胎里的姐姐Kady Simmons也在同一年意外身亡。如果Frederick的死只是单纯的不幸，没准警长和Alida掩盖的是另一起意外事故。我们都知道Daniel很喜欢Sam和Kady，他家里唯一一张照片就是和三个Simmons一起拍的。”   
  
Melvin拍了下桌子，叫道，“我怎么没想到这点。”   
  
两个人从档案室里把Kady意外身亡的调查报告也拿出来。但是这份报告差点让他们把刚吃进去的食物都吐出来。小女孩儿失足掉进了弃置的捕猎陷阱，身体多处受伤，但并没有立即死亡，在随后的两天里，她逐渐衰弱死去，并受到腐食动物的袭击，幼小的尸体简直惨不忍睹。   
  
失足掉落的意外实际上并不少见，但主要都是成年人遇险，他们大多可以及时求救。但Kady只有七岁，最终不幸遇难。他们把报告前前后后看了许多次，也没有发现任何可疑之处。   
  
警局的老秘书对Steve和Melvin讲了当年的事情，当时所有居民都参与了搜救，搜救犬也都用上了，可惜陷阱里涂了吸引猎物的涂料，严重干扰了警犬的功能，他们仍然用了三天时间才找到女孩儿的尸体。当年的警长还是Dale Kesper，他对这件事非常的自责，发现尸体的时候几乎精神崩溃，一年后Frederick的死又给了老警长致命一击，让他彻底放弃了再次竞选的念头。   
  
两次意外对比起来，仍然是Frederick在冬天由于冰面破裂落水更加值得怀疑。   
  
Steve不死心的把Kady Simmons的死亡报告看了若干次，但每次看都只有更加心痛而已，他不知道一个家庭如何能承受如此惨剧。   
  
又过了一会儿，Steve叹了口气，放下了手里的材料。“James……他去路易斯安那的时候，看了他们家火灾的调查报告。所以才会……”Steve没法继续说下去。   
  
Melvin拍了拍他的肩膀，说道，“那大概确实不好受。”   
  
“我们永远都无法体会到，那到底有多不好受。”Steve的思绪又飘回了过去。   
  
Melvin问Steve打算怎么回去，因为Melvin自己也住在镇上，无法开车送他，他建议Steve在警局的临时监狱留宿一晚，“我们这楼下还挺舒服的。我们自己人如果必须加班无法回家就在下面睡睡。”   
  
Steve则决定借一辆警车自己开回去，Melvin给他取了钥匙，并告诉他第二天早晨不需要把车开回来，他会带两个警员直接去Steve和James的住所取车，再拉上Steve一起。   
    
^ ^ ^ ^    
    
Steve回到木屋的时候已经过了十二点，他悄悄打开门，尽量不发出任何声音。Steve轻手轻脚的走进卧室，看到James正侧躺在大床的正中间，身体微微蜷着，一本小说扣在枕头上。床头亮着一盏夜灯，发出微弱的光芒，从头顶上方照在James的脸上，眉骨和鼻梁在他的脸颊上投下阴影，他睡得平静又安稳。Steve感觉心里累极了，但是他只是站在那里不想动，只要看着James的面孔他就感觉内心可以平静。Steve站了一会儿，James的眼睫毛突然颤了颤，他半睁开一只眼睛，看见站在床边的Steve。    
    
“偷窥狂……”过了一会儿James才闷闷的说道，语气里带着三分笑意三分睡意，他向后挪了挪身体，把枕头上的小说放到床头柜上，留出Steve的那半边床铺。    
    
“吵醒你了。”Steve这才坐到床边，然后和衣平躺下来。    
    
“我在等你，不小心睡着了。” Steve突然意识到，James特意睡在大床的中间，这样他回来的时候，无论如何都会吵醒他。   
    
Steve盯着天花板，潜意识里有根神经正玩强的和他的疲惫坐着斗争，如果这是Steve自己的案子，他今天大概会听Melvin的意见睡在警局里……又或者不会。那都是认识James以前的事情了，那些在调查局度过的不眠夜。现在无论多晚，即使已经到了清晨，Steve仍然想开车回家看看，因为他知道自己回去的公寓不再是个空房间。    
    
“还没找到他吗？”James放了一只手在Steve的胸口，因为这点压力，Steve可以感觉到自己有节奏的心跳声。    
    
“Sam提供的那些Daniel可能的去处都已经查过了，没有找到有人停留的痕迹，这片区域很大，Daniel又有车，我们很难找到他。路上的警察也没有拦截到他开的车，居民也没提供什么有用的线索。现在我们只能等他主动出现，如果他逃亡其他地区，总会被警察拦下来，如果他的目标仍然是Alida，那么他也迟早会出现。”    
    
“找到原因了吗？他为什么要杀死他父亲？为什么恨Alida？”    
    
“不知道……我几乎可以确定一定和Frederick的死有关系，但至于是到底是什么关系，现在仍然是个迷，Alida又什么都不肯说，坚持说Frederick的死是个意外，还说是她本人的责任，她说如果有什么人因为Frederick的死而憎恨她，那她只是罪有应得……”    
    
“但是根据Chloe和Sam的说法，Daniel和Frederick并无交情，甚至彼此厌恶。”    
    
“是呀……这正是说不通的地方。如果Daniel和Frederick是童年死党，Frederick的死不是意外而是人为，Alida和Dale合谋隐瞒了真相，Daniel得知后对二人进行报复，冲动之下开枪打死了一直不合的父亲，这一切都能解释的通了。我们错过了什么关键的信息，我们还想过关于Kady的意外。”   
  
“Kady……？”   
  
“是的，Sam的姐姐也在同一年不幸意外身亡，我们想着也许是那个案子被做了手脚，但是看了半天还是没有找到什么必然的联系。”   
    
“你还记得之前你说可能在Frederick童年游乐场埋藏的那个盒子吗？”    
    
“当然了，但我们并没有在Daniel家里发现任何相似的东西。”    
    
“总之Sam说Daniel在我们到达的前一天曾经去过工地，但是他和Kim都在埋头干活没有注意到Daniel是不是在工地发现了什么，Daniel在附近徘徊了一会儿就离开了，我想那个盒子大概是所有事情的关键，真希望Alida能够信任我们，把当年的事情都讲出来……”    
  
“我现在也感觉很迷惑，Alida坚持说那是意外，Dylan好像也并不知道什么其他事情。我们的唯一希望就是找到那个盒子，如果那个盒子真的存在的话。可是Daniel大概把它带在身上吧。酒吧我们也搜过了，他家也搜过了，汽车里，哪都没有……”Steve停顿了片刻，突然抓住James仍然放在他胸口上的那只手，扭头看他，“睡吧James，时间不早了。”    
    
James把脸贴到Steve近前，嗅了嗅他的肩膀，“你闻起来像开在加油站旁边的快餐店。”    
    
Steve笑了笑，“我再躺会儿，马上就去洗澡。”但是他并没有动。    
    
James抽回手，撑着上半身坐了起来。他捧住Steve带着胡渣的脸颊在他额头上吻了一下，身手去解Steve的皮带扣，James闻起来是洗浴用品的青香味和他自己的味道，像傍晚的湖面。    
    
“我倒不是嫌你脏，不过你至少得去刷个牙，这样睡觉不舒服。”James一边说，一边脱掉Steve的袜子，把他的牛仔裤从腿上拽下去，然后顺次即开他的衬衫扣子。他把Steve从床上拉起来，脱掉他的衬衫，然后推他下床，嘴里催促着“快去”。    
    
Steve不太情愿的站起身，用最快的速度刷了牙，冲了澡，全身赤裸的回到卧室，James已经把床单枕套都换了新的，他回头看了一眼全身上下仍然在滴水的Steve，从沙发椅上拿起一条干净的毛巾，温柔的把Steve从头到脚尽量擦干。Steve就像之前一样，仍然一动不动的任由James做他的事情。Steve突然笑着说道，“你现在看到男朋友躶体已经一点感觉都没有了吗？”    
    
James朝他翻了个白眼，“噢Steve，别来烦人，你知道我可以操你，随时都可以，但不是现在。更何况，即使我不想做爱的时候也愿意和你睡一张床，这不是很好吗？”    
    
这确实很好，Steve心想，简直再好不过了。James把Steve推回床上躺好，自己才绕到床的另一边，爬到Steve身边，身手熄灭了床头灯，倚着他的身体躺下，手臂搭在他胸前，脸颊贴在他的肩膀上。 “晚安，Steve。”   
    
Steve抬起手轻轻抚摸James搭在他胸前的手臂，“James？”    
    
“嗯？”对方柔软的声音里又已经带了睡意。    
    
“我告诉过你我爱你吗？”    
    
James的脸颊仍然贴在他的肩膀上，Steve能感觉到爱人在微笑。    
    
“我大概记得你好像说过，就在今天。……不过我不介意你再说一遍。”    
    
Steve曾经听说伴侣之间亲密到了某种程度，这三个字就不必再被说出口，他觉得自己和James的关系，已经到达了这种程度。他不觉得把爱说出口仍然是“必要”的，他们不再需要证明什么。但是Steve仍然想要把它说出来，一遍又一遍，让他感到喜悦和幸福的事情，为什么要停止呢？他听着James逐渐平缓下来的呼吸声，轻轻的说道，“我爱你。”  


	10. Chapter 10

James知道Steve会晚归早出，工作辛苦，前一天特地买好了食物，清晨起床便去煮咖啡做早饭，他把一切准备好回到卧室去叫Steve起床，但对方仍然趴在床上，睡得正香。James坐在床边上叹了口气，忍不住伸手去揉Steve的头发，有点不忍心把他叫起来。James觉得自己的角色突然就变成了家庭主妇，蹲在家里做做饭、收拾收拾房子、看看闲书，等老公回家。倒不是他对主妇们的职务有什么歧视，也不是他不会享受清闲，只不过这种生活和他本人实在反差太大了。无事可做又独自一人的时候James总会想些有的没的，想得太多又会把自己绕回到一个消极的圈子里，产生各种无谓的担忧，家庭主妇也没什么不好，变成怨妇就太糟糕了。James想念他的学生们，想念他一起打拳的朋友。他心里盘算着今天Steve外出的时候他自己到底要干点什么好。   
  
James想起昨晚临睡前Steve向他诉说的案情，如果现今发生的一切都由Frederick而起，那么关于那个八岁不幸夭折的小男孩儿的事情就显得至关重要，但警察方面的调查重点已经完全转向了如何找到Daniel。James善于踩点调查，这点绝对不输给Steve，也许他可以做点什么对调查有贡献的事情，James心里暗自计划着白天的行动。当然Steve会反对，所以他不会向Steve提起，如果最终事情没有进展，全当外出散个步，他大可以对此忽略不提，如果真有什么发现的话，就拿来向Steve将功赎罪。James确定即使自己真的偶然和Daniel对峙，对方也不会伤害自己，因为James并没有强逼Daniel就范的打算，他相信Daniel一定有什么理由。他没有武器，也没有威胁的企图，又打算放人一马，这样绝对不会出任何危险。James这样想着，眼看时间已经不早了。   
  
“嘿！懒虫，醒醒，那个叫Melvin的家伙又要找上门来了。”James推了推Steve的肩膀，见他没有动静，又扭了扭他的耳朵，Steve才晃了晃脑袋，翻过身慢慢转醒。   
  
Steve的长睫毛扇了扇，蓝眼睛睁开一条缝，看到James便露出一个懒洋洋的微笑，James实在太喜欢那个笑容了，于是他不由自主的回给Steve一个相同的微笑，Steve吸了吸鼻子说道，“好香啊……”   
  
“早饭就在外面，快点起床，懒鬼！”James笑着拽开他的被子。   
  
Steve慢腾腾的坐起来，突然扑倒James身上把他整个抱住，脸颊顶在他的肩甲上，然后就又一动不动了。   
  
“Steve……快起床。”Steve仍然从背后抱着他不撒手，又过了几分钟，James不得不发作，“Rogers！你信不信再不起来，我现在可以给你来个过肩摔，直接把你从窗户里扔出去？”   
  
“唔……不信……你舍不得摔我。”Steve在他背后傻笑着说道。   
  
于是James迅速的直起后背，抬起手臂回手按住了Steve的后脖子，另一只手攥住了Steve在他胸前交叉的两只手腕，加了点力气把Steve的双手向下拉，脑袋往自己肩膀的方向带，Steve看他来真的，立刻求饶道，“好了好了好了！我起！”   
  
于是James才好笑的缓缓放了手。“打不过别人就别挑衅。”   
  
Steve慢条斯理的爬下床去洗漱。James回到厨房把煎好的香肠和鸡蛋盛到盘子里，给两个人都倒好咖啡。Steve穿戴整齐后来到饭桌旁，先贴在James的耳朵旁边说了句“我就想抱抱你，别把我摔出去。”然后才再次伸手从身后抱住James，在他的太阳穴上亲了亲。   
  
James笑道，“可不会在这里摔你，毁了我好不容易做的早饭。”   
  
Steve坐到桌旁，拿起刀叉，开心的看了看自己的盘子，“谢谢你亲爱的。”   
  
James不得不想，对于所有的家庭主妇来讲，Steve大概是最和心愿的老公了，无论多么微不足道的小事，只要James为他做了，Steve从来不会忘记道谢。有时候Steve会买花给他，为了他自己都不记得做过的一些日常家务。   
  
“你想什么呢？皱着眉头。”Steve笑着问他。   
  
“我在想回家以后要不要参加个主妇俱乐部什么的。”James托着腮帮子调侃道。   
  
“你可以问问你学生们的那些贵妇妈妈，我想她们肯定有的推荐。”   
  
“去死吧！”James把手边的餐巾纸攒成一团，向Steve脸上丢去。   
  
Steve歪头躲开了，纸团掉在地上，他笑着弯腰捡起来，“说道主妇俱乐部，我想社区里应该有LGBT组织的类似活动吧。”   
  
“我才不去呢，还不如去打拳。……说起来我们是不是太不合群了Steve，从来都没关注过组织活动，咱们甚至从来没参加过纽约的同性恋游行。”   
  
“是呀！这糟透了James！我们快要被组织抛弃了。”Steve装出严肃的语气痛心疾首的说道，但是说完就笑得抬不起头。   
  
“Steve Rogers，听好了，明年老子非得把你塞到一身情趣警察制服里拉你上街游行！”   
  
“呃……还是算了，我估计Fury不会给我准假的。”Steve缩了缩脖子，开始认真的埋头吃饭。   
  
“知道害怕就好。”James那叉子敲敲自己的盘边，也故作严肃的说道。James混乱的童年生活给他带来了各种伤害，等到他真正成年，了解了性爱的概念和自己的性取向，已经没人再来管他的私事了，他是那个冷言寡语的杀手，没人敢过问他和男人上床还是女人上床，也没人在乎，所以James从来也不能完全理解那些因为性取向而受到残酷对待的人。他从没有过归属感，不觉得自己属于任何一员，但是现如今，他必须努力融入社会，这意味着——找组织。   
  
“Steve？”   
  
“嗯？”   
  
“你说我们明年是不是应该去参加游行？我的意思是说……公会意识什么的……原先我从来没想过这些事情，因为你知道，我的生活环境很闭塞，跟正常社会根本不着边……可是现在不一样了，如果我们还要结婚的话……该死的，我不知道，你也从来没有提起过这些。”   
  
“噢James，”Steve放下刀叉，抓住James的一只手笑着说道，“这再容易不过了，我们可以去游行，当然制服什么的得再议。不过我们可以去，如果你想去凑凑热闹的话，但我们也可以在家看看电视，在窗台上插个旗子什么的，那不是必须的，我们生活的足够‘骄傲’了，这就够了。什么公会意识嘛，我不知道你从哪儿听来的，这就是团体意识，与其非要强调小团体，能够对大团体有贡献就足够了，大团体可以是——所有人，现在你有你的工作，我有我的工作，我们的工作都很重要，我们都在努力做贡献，如果有任何人受到歧视，需要帮助，我们当然会无条件的帮忙，但是那些走形式的事情，我们可以做，也可以不做，全看你高兴。”   
  
James觉得Steve讲得不错，事实上James觉得Steve说的很多事情都有道理，Steve总说自己不擅长演讲，但是他每次说出的话都像经过深思熟虑，又客观又切中要害。James认真的点了点头表示认同。Steve却笑出了声，James不解的抬头看他，Steve回答说，“我就觉着你有时候真是单纯得可爱。”   
  
James不满的又朝Steve丢了一团纸，这次被Steve直接接住。“好了，游行不游行的，也要等明年了。不如还是想想现在吧，今天我大概还要出去一天，你想干点什么？”   
  
“我想先去看看Sam，然后出去走走，我给Alida打过电话，她好像不太想见人的样子，我不想去打扰她。”这些都是实话，但是James决定好好研究一下到底朝哪个方向走，顺便私下调查一下Frederick的过去。   
  
Steve点了点头，“好吧，不过一定要注意安全。现在可有个持有武器的在逃犯在森林里。”   
  
“即使真的撞见Daniel，我也不觉得他会对我怎么样的。放心吧Steve。”   
  
Steve想了想，可能觉得James的话也不无道理，便点了点头。   
  
八点整Melvin带着一男一女两个警员到访，他们接走了Steve，James给Sam打了电话说去拜访，Sam对他甚是欢迎。“嘿伙计，我真担心Daniel。”   
  
“他们会找到他的。”James这样安慰Sam，但是James自己也知道这样的安慰差强人意。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当James到达Sam家的时候，Chloe也在屋里。今天仍然是周末，Simmons夫妇却前往了杜鲁斯。虽然在家门口发生了一起命案，在逃的犯人还是儿子的死党，但是生活仍然要继续，Simmons夫妇二人主动承担起帮助孤独一人的Dale Kesper料理后事的责任。   
  
因为要出门，所以James今天特地穿了黑色的工装裤和一件比较紧身的灰色短袖T恤，手上还套着黑色的无指皮手套，当姐弟俩看到James的时候嘴巴都张成了圆形。   
  
“哇哦……兄弟，你看起来就像个特工，除了没有枪。”Sam这样评价道。Chloe也跟着点点头。   
  
“哈哈哈。”James只好干笑了两声，他真不该换上跟以往带枪上岗时差不多的行头。“你们俩今天准备干点什么？Sam你的头怎么样了？”   
  
“我已经完全好了，现在甚至开始发痒了，我想和他们一起出去找Daniel，但是谁都不准我去。”   
  
“你确实不该出门。我倒是可以出门，不过Steve也什么都不想让我管，处境和你有点像，所以我打算干点别的有趣的事情，需要你帮忙。”   
  
“随便你说！”Sam兴奋的说道，“让我干什么都行。”   
  
James笑着从兜里掏出附近的地图，告诉Sam和Chloe他决定去探访一下Frederick以前喜欢玩耍的地点。   
  
“Steve认为Daniel在Frederick的童年游乐场发现了什么埋藏的东西，所以才会突然情绪失控，如果Frederick有埋东西的习惯，也许他不会只在一处埋宝贝，我们也许可以找到其他的，类似的东西，我不知道这对调查有什么帮助，但好歹是个可以做的事情。如果你能帮我把这些地点圈出来，我今天打算去这些地方走一走。”   
  
“我和你一起去！”Chloe立刻接口道。   
  
“我也去！”   
  
“你可不行，Sam，你是受了伤的人，暂时还不能让你出门，我们总得有一个人在这留着接电话，如果Steve打电话来查勤的话。Chloe，你最好也……”   
  
“噢Barnes，你可别想说动我，我一不是伤员，二也比你熟悉附近的地形。如果说那四个小家伙小时候一起玩儿的地方，我还记得几处呢。当年总是我去找他们回家吃饭。”   
  
“好了，先来说说我们该去哪里吧。”   
  
于是三个人凑在茶几周围，让Sam尽可能的回忆童年。   
  
“Chloe说Daniel讨厌Frederick，Sam你知道原因吗？”James插空问道。   
  
“他讨厌Fred吗？我……我也不太确定，总之他们好像确实关系不太好。我记得Daniel总对我和Fred一起玩有意见。我完全无法理解，因为Frederick并没有说过Daniel的坏话呀。”   
  
“所以说Daniel只是一厢情愿的讨厌Frederick？”   
  
Sam看了看Chloe，像是寻求帮助，Chloe说道，“回忆起来，Frederick好像跟谁都没那么亲近，是个挺冷淡的小孩子，所以他也没对谁特别讨厌的感觉，总之那个小孩子……给人感觉……很有距离感。”   
  
“对对，距离感！我每次都要主动找他，他虽然不拒绝，但好像并不在乎。Kady死了以后，我们都很难过，我没有心思主动出去玩，Daniel会来找我，会安慰我们，但是Fred从来都没有主动过，他仍然自己一个人。所以那半年我和Fred的关系也慢慢疏远了，后来他也发生了意外，我当时很后悔。”   
  
“Fred和Daniel都是单亲小孩，但是两个人的性格差很远，Daniel非常敏感，Fred则很……迟钝。”   
  
“甚至有点无动于衷！”   
  
Sam和Chloe你一言我一语的回忆着。   
  
“那Kady呢？Kady是怎样的性格？”   
  
“Kady呀！那个家伙，傻得要命，见谁都笑。”Sam说着露出了悲伤的表情。   
  
“那时候Sam是个瘦小子，Kady比他身体壮。你知道的，龙凤胎里女孩儿小时候大多要壮一点，发育的早。他们要是在外面和别人打起来，Sam就会钻到Kady身后呢。”Chloe笑着挽住弟弟的手臂。   
  
“是呀，Kady很护着我们不受欺负，她那个时候比男孩子跑得还快。”Sam轻轻的说道，“噢天啊，我真想她，虽然已经这么多年过去了，但是我一直觉得她还在我身边一样。你知道吗，有时候我真相信双胞胎的心灵感应。”   
  
“是呀，我有一个……呃……八岁去世的小妹妹，她也守护了我很多年……”James给了Sam一个理解的笑容，他对自己可以坦然谈起妹妹感到有点不可思议。   
  
James心里又琢磨着四个孩子之间的互动，还有另外一件的事情，“那你们知道……Daniel的父亲，平时是不是对他很严厉……？”   
  
“这……我不知道，但是Dale是个好人，他对我们一直不错。”Sam回忆的说道。   
  
“你为什么会这么问James？”   
  
“我也不确定，只是猜测，我看他额头上有块伤疤，他看起来又不像个淘气的孩子……”   
  
Chloe和Sam对视了一眼，两个人好像都陷入了沉思。最后Chloe开口了，“如果你这么说起来，Daniel小时候确实很容易受伤，前一天还好好的，第二天胳膊上就多出两道口子，腿上就磕青一大片，我还记得Ingrid给Sam和Kady装在包里的创可贴几乎全部借给了Daniel……你说这是因为他爸……”   
  
“我不知道，这只是个猜测，不过如果你说他小时候身上会有奇怪的伤痕出现，那多半是在家里弄出来的。我怀疑他父亲会对他拳脚相向。”   
  
“这就是他杀死他爸的理由吗？”   
  
“我不知道，Sam，我不知道……已经这么多年过去了，一定还有点别的原因让他爆发。只不过如果他对他父亲一直怀有恨意，那么就会变得很冲动。”   
  
“噢天啊，那个大傻瓜……他为什么不和我们说说呢……如果我……如果我更仔细一点的话就应该发现的！天啊我太蠢了！”Sam悲痛的吼道。   
  
“Sam，这不是你的错，这绝对不是你的错。”James安抚性的拍了拍Sam的后背。“但是还有一件事情我必须要问你，好像你已经接受了Daniel可能杀死了他父亲的事实，你们是好朋友，你真的相信Daniel能干出这种事情吗？烧毁Alida的房子，炸伤了你自己，杀死他父亲？”   
  
Sam的眉毛再次皱成一团，“我……他们都说是Daniel，说有了很多证据，所以……我不知道……”   
  
“我只问你是怎么想的？”   
  
“我……我很想说他不会干出这种事，但是……但是Daniel有时候非常冲动。他没伤过任何人！这点我可以保证，但是有时候他生起气来就会变得……不像他本人。所以……James你必须相信他不是个坏人，也许Dale确实打过他……”   
  
“噢Sammy……”Chloe搂住弟弟的肩膀，在他额头上亲了一下，“别太担心了，我相信他们都不是什么坏人，只不过一时糊涂。”   
  
最终地图全部画好，James和Chloe把满心不情愿的Sam独自一个人留在家里，两个人沿着定好的路线开始逐一查访Frederick十五年前常呆的地点。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“我有好多同性恋朋友。”路上Chloe突然说道，“你知道，我是搞艺术的……”   
  
James不知道她要说什么，只能随便点点头。   
  
“但是你和Rogers感觉不太一样，我从来没见过你们这样的，看起来一点也不像同性恋。”   
  
“哦？所以你们的那个Melvin警官比我们俩更像同性恋？”James回想起那个面貌阴沉冷峻的男人。   
  
“你说Melvin！？哦James……你可以试着在新年把Melvin灌醉，然后他会直接跳到酒吧的桌上跳脱衣舞！那个家伙只是假正经而已，……千万别告诉他是我说的。”   
  
James无法想象那个情景，但是他对Chloe的说法又感到很好奇，继续试探性的问道，“那你是说……我们不够……女性化？”James一直都觉得女性化是性别倾向的问题，不是性取向的问题，但是他确实每天都和另一个男人睡在一张床上，渴望拥抱和亲吻。也许他们可以在家试试变装什么的，变得更像同性恋一点？见鬼的其实James觉得他自己什么都不在乎，他不介意穿条裙子，如果Steve希望看的话。但是他反过来想了想Steve穿女装的样子，这没有增减他的性欲的作用，只让他觉得十二分好笑。   
  
“不不……我说的也不是这个，不是外表和举止，我也说不清……也许是觉得你们不怎么谈论这个。你知道的，同志生活，这毕竟是个话题，但你们从来都不谈到同性恋。我和Steve谈话不多，但是想必他和你也差不多，你聊吃聊喝，聊拳击，天啊，拳击，聊枪和射击，聊棒球，就是好像你和另一个男人生活在一起这点完全不值一提一样……怎么说呢……就是……”   
  
“就是感觉太理所当然了？”   
  
Chloe用力点头，“没错。”   
  
“哈……我不知道Chloe，我不知道对此该说什么……我们今天早上还在讨论是不是该参加游行……”   
  
“哦不James，别理解错了，我并不是说这样不好，这样很好。如果一件事情总被拿出来强调，总会让人感觉……‘他不自信’。你们两个，你们两个给我的感觉……还是这样说吧，也许你们不是我认识的态度最亲昵的情侣，但如果让我说哪一对儿最不会分开，即使我刚认识你们两天，我感觉会是你们。”   
  
James朝Chloe挑了挑嘴角说道，“这点你可以去和人家打赌，保证你赢。”   
  
Chloe翻了个白眼，“天啊！快闭嘴吧。对单身秀恩爱的不可活！”   
  
“明明是你偏要问的。”James回嘴道。   
  
“好吧，现在我觉得你确实有点像同志了……”Chloe懊恼的说道。   
  
James呵呵笑起来。   
  
James和Chloe一路聊天，走了几个Frederick童年喜欢停留的地点，但因为大部分地点都没什么特征，让二人无从下手，比如某一处地点是五棵树围起来的一片空地，一个树干上吊着一根锈迹斑斑的粗铁链，可以让小孩子们荡着玩儿，James和Chloe在几棵树木四周随意挖了挖，但感觉不会有什么结果，就只好向下一个地点进发。   
  
二人终于再午后时分走到了一处废弃的木屋。说是木屋，实际上只剩下了一些横倒腐朽，长满植物的木板而已，那是一大片空地，Chloe说在她出生之前，那曾经是个小小的地质博物馆，后来因为无法维持经营就废弃了，展品全被送到大城市。展馆无人照管，在某年春天发水的时候被大雨冲塌，也无人修葺，最终就成了小孩子们寻宝探险的游乐场所。James觉得可以在这里多花点功夫，就和Chloe分头在地上寻找。   
  
James努力回忆着他看过的那张照片，烧焦的土地上留下的长方形痕迹，紧贴着滑梯柱子的边缘。他试图找到倒塌的房屋的外墙，十五年前这里大概还不像这样一片狼藉，也许还有直立的木梁，他找到一根伏在最上层的长木条，踩住一端，把木条立起来，底下还压着几块层叠的木板，他把木板先开，终于发现了地下的水泥地基的边缘，他拿着木棍沿着地基边缘走着，边走边拿木棍去戳地面的泥土。因为有植物和朽木覆盖，这里的泥土潮湿松软，非常好挖，又走了一会儿，James终于触到了坚硬的东西。他立刻蹲下去去挖土，逐渐发现了一个长方形的金属饼干盒子。   
  
哈哈，找到了！James内心一阵激动。但随即又冷静了下来，也许这就是潘多拉的盒子，打开之后会有不干净的东西飞出来。James小心翼翼的把盒子挖出来，掸掉盖子上的泥土，用了点力气才把至少封存了十五年的盒盖揭开。盒子里未受到污染，泛着干净冰冷的金属光泽，里面装着几个塑胶动物的小玩具，甚是可爱，然后就是几只粉笔，还有一些彩色的玻璃片和羽毛，小孩子爱收集的东西。除此之外盒内还有两个皮面的小笔记本。James打开其中的一本，扉页里歪歪扭扭的写着“第四期报告日记”几个字，“报告”两个字还写错了，标题下面写着Frederick D. Fisher的名字。再下面用彩笔画着一只小猫，一只小狗，和一个类似小鸭子的动物。   
  
James对着这本可爱的儿童记事本不禁露出了微笑，他翻开了第一页正文，一瞬间被拽入了他所经历过的最恐怖的噩梦。可爱的扉页之后，是一页又一页的，出自一个八岁男孩儿之手的，带着天真语气的，残害动物的记录。   
  
纯粹的，天真的，极端的邪恶。   
  
每一只小动物都有他们的名字，Wanda是一只黑白斑纹的小猫，Mr. D是一只红松鼠，Linda是一只杂种小狗……James曾经经历过最恐怖的暴力，但没有什么能和他现在所读到的相提并论，那种幼稚单纯与极端残忍的反差让James觉得反胃，他强迫自己翻着那些不带一丝一毫罪恶感的记录条目，看着儿童字体描述的鲜血淋漓的伤口和死亡，James只觉得全身冒冷汗。另一本笔记本里记录着大体相同的内容，还有一些捕捉小鸟的陷阱设计，他注意到每一次杀戮都被标明了日期，在短短的三个月之内，有三十多只小动物遇害，然后记录的日期停了好几个星期，才有了最后一条记录。   
  
最后一天男孩儿杀死了一只叫Dory的小狗，手段残忍至极，结尾处他总结评论道，“和一个女孩儿比起来，狗的生命力真是太弱了，而且还有一身狗毛，无法观察到伤口的变化。进行这样的实验没有意义。需要新点子。”   
  
Chloe走到了James身后，“嘿！真的让你找到了！怎么不叫我？里面有什么？”   
  
James连忙把本子扔回盒子里，扣好盒盖。回过头看Chloe，James知道自己的脸色一定很难看，因为Chloe兴奋的表情逐渐变成了担忧，“James，你还好吗？”   
  
James手里攥着那个金属盒子，冰冰凉凉的，他却觉得自己的左手在燃烧。他觉得这个盒子里的东西太过邪恶了，应该当场烧掉，但是他知道那是重要的证物，必须通知Steve，“我没事，我们得赶回去，把这个交给警察。”   
  
“里面有什么？”   
  
“非常不好的东西。”James回答道。


	11. Chapter 11

接起James的电话时，Steve正为了徒劳无功的搜人行动感到烦闷，Steve觉得他们更应该去调查Daniel Kesper的背景，了解他的行为方式，而不是这样每隔几百米派两个警察入林巡视。该死的他们甚至不知道Daniel是不是还在这片林子里。但是在别人的地盘上，Steve只能甘愿的充当劳力，不然警长是不可能让他参与的。Steve又想起警长此时此刻也亲自在这里巡林，这点倒是让他挺感动的，虽然Melvin认为那只不过是因为马上要到来的选举期。 

Steve踢着脚下的树叶，扫视着空无一人的四周。他裤兜里的手机突然开始震动 

“喂？Steve？”信号很差，电话那头James的声音听起来紧张焦虑，这让Steve也一下突然警觉起来。 

“嘿，我在这，怎么了James？” 

“Steve我们需……谈谈。你现在在……？能……来吗？我很抱歉拖了一段……才给你打电话，但是我必须……Sam和Chloe不要跟着。我们必须谈谈。” 

James的语速很快，因为手机信号的问题断断续续，他什么信息都不肯透露，Steve完全摸不到头脑，“谈什么？到底出了什么事？” 

“我不知道Steve，我不想在电话里……，如果你能叫上Greenough一起，操……我甚至……该不该叫他，Steve，警长有给你警徽吗？” 

“没有。但是……” 

“听着Steve，你必须现在马上回来，我……” 

“好吧，James听着，我现在就回去，半个小时，但是我会叫上Greenough。你能告诉我到底出了什么事情吗？你没有受伤对吧？你见到Daniel了吗？”Steve开始往林子外面跑，他能从James的声音里听到紧迫感，直觉告诉他James现在需要立刻见他。 

“没有见到Daniel，我没事，Steve我很好。操，我他妈一点也不好。我得给你看点东西……” 

“好的马上，半小时。我现在去叫Melvin。”Steve已经跑到了树林外，他挂了电话，两个警察正站在警车旁喝着咖啡。Steve让一位警员帮他用对讲机联络Melvin，把警官从树林里叫回来。 

“嘿Rogers，找我干嘛？我还以为……” 

Steve觉得时间紧迫，便直接打断了Melvin的话，“James打电话来，他叫我回去。他听起来很紧张，我们得马上回去。” 

Melvin抬起一边的眉毛，“你男朋友叫你回家……” 

“听着，他去了Sam那，我觉得他知道了什么，他说有东西需要给我看。我听不清他说了什么，这里信号太差了。但是那肯定跟案子有关系，他让我叫上你。”Steve一边解释一边示意Melvin去开车。 

Melvin仍然一脸狐疑，但却没再质疑，向两个警员交代了一下去向，变上了驾驶席，载着Steve回到了他们居住的木屋。二人下了车，直接倒门口，Steve拧了一下门把手，大门应声打开，客厅里James正来回踱着步子，他咬着手指，显得毛躁不安。 

“哇哦……你是干特工的吗？”Melvin吹了声口哨，率先开口问道。Steve这才注意到James今天穿着黑色的工装裤和紧身T恤，一身外勤打扮。他的手上还捏着个白色微微透明的小纸包。 

James看到他们以后并没有说话，仍然在屋子里走来走去，Steve不得不走上前抓住他的肩膀，把他定在原地，他抓住James的手腕，把他握着小纸包的手举到眼前，吸了吸鼻子，烟草的味道。 

“操……”James看了看他，抽回手，走到沙发上坐下，捏着小纸包，只放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，并未使用就又仍会盒子里。Steve能感觉到自己的爱人有多么的焦躁不安，他不由皱紧了眉头。 

“说话，James，你说要给我看什么东西？” 

James又沉默了两秒，才指了指饭桌。 

Melvin和Steve都同时回过头，看见饭桌正中间摆着一个金属饼干盒子，二人对视一眼立刻围了上去。“你们说的那个盒子！？你找到它了？在哪里找到的？”Melvin立刻连珠炮似的发问。 

“并不是同一个。我记得形状不同。”Steve仔细观察桌上的盒子，表面的涂漆已经掉得差不多了，只剩下满是划痕的金属外表。 

“不是同一个。”James说道。“我在另一个地方找到的。我照了照片，把它挖出来之前，周围不像最近有人挖过的样子。” 

“你看了里面的东西？”Steve问道。 

“是的，我得确认那是……是他的东西。” 

Steve注意到James故意回避了Frederick的名字。 

“怎么办，我们在这把他打开吗？还是要直接送回警局？”Steve抬眼询问Melvin的意见，Melvin好像也在思考。 

“操你妈的！我都打开过了，你们只要直接打开看就好了！”James突然从沙发上站起来，大声对他们说道。 

“哇哦！Barnes，你吃错药了吗？”Melvin挑着眉毛回头看向James，“我还没说你擅自处理证物呢，这可是谋杀案调查！” 

Steve眼看James要发作，就抬起手臂，示意两个人听他讲话，“嘿，Melvin，James说得对，他已经打开看过了，证据采集没那么重要，我们得知道里面是什么东西。” 

Melvin仍然一脸不满，但他从裤兜里掏出两副塑胶手套，把一双套在手上，另一双递给Steve，然后打开了盒盖。里面的东西平淡无奇，两个棕色的笔记本静静的躺着。Steve奇怪的看了一眼James，不明白是什么让James变得如此心浮气躁。James向他们走过来，眼睛都没朝饭桌上的盒子扫一眼，他经过Melvin的身后，走到冰箱前拉开门，取出一罐啤酒。Steve拿起其中一个笔记本，Melvin拿起另一本。他听到James开啤酒罐的声音，并且咕哝了一句，“读的开心，冰箱里还有啤酒。”就径自回到了沙发上，安静的坐着。 

还没等Steve翻开第一页，他听见站在对面的Melvin也开始自言自语起来，“开什么玩笑，我操……他妈……老天啊……”坐在沙发上的James则发出了两声难听的干笑。 

^ ^ ^ ^ 

二十分钟后，三个人一人拿着一罐啤酒，都坐到了沙发上，打开的盒子和记事本被他们留在饭桌上，三个人谁也不想再碰那个盒子一下。 

“谁能告诉我我看到的不是真的？”Melvin咕哝道。 

“那看起来挺写实的。”James指着他回答。 

“听着，如果我们理解的没错的话，很有可能八岁的Frederick杀死了Kady。” 

“你说Alida知道这件事吗？”James轻声的问道。 

虽然很不情愿，但是Steve仍然答道，“我觉得她知道……我觉得这是Daniel杀人的原因。他知道了Kady的死因，责怪Frederick，但是Frederick已经死了十五年了，Daniel的怒气无处发泄，于是他首先烧毁了Frederick的童年游乐场。然后又想毁掉Fisher一家存渔船的仓库。我想那个时候Daniel还不针对任何人。他只是怒火无处发泄，然后他想起来自己的父亲是当年的警长，回家找父亲理论，结果发现他的父亲竟然知情，他肯定还听说了Alida也知情的事实，所以冲动之下才一枪打死了自己的父亲，又毁了Alida的卡车。他一定会找机会杀死Alida的……” 

“我的上帝，那两个该死的本子简直就他妈是精神污染。妈的，八岁？你能想象吗？还有Fisher和老Kesper！他们怎么能隐瞒这种事情？当年他们怎么能面对Simmons一家人？噢我的天啊，希望去通告Simmons一家人的那个不是我。”Melvin抱怨道。他还在工作时间，并不应该饮酒，但是连Steve都没阻止他一口气灌了半瓶啤酒。 

“你知道吗，我看完的第一反应是我应该烧了它，谁都不应该看到这玩意。我好不容易说服Sam和Chloe回家呆着，不要跟来。天啊，我不知道他们看了以后会怎么想。”James闷闷的说道。 

“这个孩子明显不是正常人。”Steve说道，“现在我们大概了解了Daniel的动机，我只希望他能够想明白暴力不是解决办法，他不是坏人，只想报仇。我想他大概也看到了类似的记录，而且没准还是直接针对Kady的……正常人势必会受到极大的心里影响。” 

James哼了一声，表情扭曲痛苦，“我不知道……Steve……” 

“什么意思？”Melvin问道。 

“那两个本子，我也看过了。逐字逐句的。在你们回来之前我也想了很多。并不是所有人都会用暴力抒发感情，即使情绪受到严重的影响……有些人生来就不会下手伤人，那些事情不是所有人都干得出来的。”James又发出两声尖利的笑。 

“James…………”Steve忧虑的看着他的爱人，他知道James在谈论的正是他自己，无论Steve如何告诉James他是个心地善良的人，James曾经做过的事情仍然是不容置疑的罪恶，这点无可辩驳。Steve从来没有对他说过“杀人不是你的错”，因为两个人都知道，James必须要对自己的黑暗过往负责。James不会从Steve这渴求认同，这也是Steve仍然可以爱他的原因，因为即使有那段沉重的过去压在肩上，他们仍然有着相似的价值观。 

“我……哦，妈的……这不是关于我的事情。我想我自己的事情早就搞明白了……”James求助似的望着Steve，Steve握住James的一只手，两个人十指交缠，James抓的很紧，几乎要在Steve手背上留下痕迹。“我今天又和Sam聊了很多，虽然Sam和Chloe原先都没有注意到过，但是我提起以后，他们也觉得Daniel是家庭暴力的受害者，他对暴力并不陌生……而且，不知道你们注意到没有，那两个本子里，所有的动物都死于外伤，刀伤，棍棒击打，烫伤……” 

“妈的……他甚至活活煮了一只猫，我的上帝。”Melvin双手捂住脸。 

“是的，都是外伤。但你们还记得Chloe讲的那个故事吗？Daniel的小狗是被毒死的，Sandy说那一段时间附近死了很多小狗，……但Daniel的小狗是被毒死的，那和Frederick常用的手法不同。你们看到了……那些记录。他的‘爱好’是观察伤口，毒死一只小狗根本答不到Frederick的目的。我问过Sam，他说Frederick对Daniel根本没有恨意，Daniel对Frederick的排斥是单方面的。” 

“你到底想说什么，Barnes……”Melvin有点不耐烦的问道。但Steve似乎暗暗感觉到了James接下去的结论。 

“我觉得Daniel杀了他自己的小狗，目的就是想要嫁祸给Frederick……我觉得，Daniel对Frederick的行径多少有一定了解，也许他偶然看到过Frederick伤害小动物，所以对他产生排斥。也许他告诉了自己的父亲，但没人理会他，他不想让Sam和Kady与Frederick为伍，但是Sam和Kady都是活泼外向，合群的小孩子，他们和Frederick没有矛盾。我猜他最终能想到的击败Frederick的办法，就是让大家都看到他的罪行，于是他杀死了自己的小狗，并说是Frederick干的……但最终也没有达到想象中的效果。因为每个人都认为，一个八岁的小孩子不会干出那么残忍的事情的。” 

“结果这里出现了两个能够下得去手的八岁小孩儿？” 

James沉默的点点头。Steve仍然抓着James的手没有放开，他觉得James的推论很有道理。“所以说现在怎么办，我们要去跟Alida谈谈吗？” 

“我们得告诉警长。我不知道，这件事早晚搞得人尽皆知，还是让Fisher一家做好心理准备的好。自从Alida的车被写了杀人犯，Daniel被确认是嫌犯以后，这附近关于Dale和Alida出轨的风言风语已经传得很厉害了。关于Frederick的事情要是再被知道了……” 

“还有Simmons和Fisher两家的关系……”Steve叹了口气。 

“我们真的能确定Frederick杀死了Kady吗？就凭他写的那一句话，小狗比女孩儿容易死，也许他只不过在叙述Kady已经死了的事实。我说Rogers你也看了那份调查报告，看起来并没什么可疑的地方。” 

“也许Kady确实是失足落入陷阱的，我想……但是，也许Frederick发现了她。那一整份报告，只有唯一的疑点，就是他们发现的太晚了……我不知道Frederick在其中起到了什么作用，但是从那一行字来看，我想Frederick目睹了Kady的死亡。他说狗的伤口有狗毛遮挡，换句话来说就是人身体上的伤口没有毛发遮盖，更易于观察。” 

“噢老天啊！现在真要庆幸那家伙掉进了冰窟窿，可以看得出他已经上瘾了。即使Kady不是他亲手杀死的，估计离他亲手杀人也不远了。” 

Steve沉重的点点头。 

Melvin终于站起身，“听着，你们两个先留在这里，我要去跟警长汇报一下。我们不能再这么单独行动，需要等待指示。我想之后我们会去Fisher家走一趟。到时候我会通知你们。” 

^ ^ ^ ^ 

Melvin带走了盒子。Steve和James谁也没有起身送他出门，两个人无言的在沙发上坐了一会儿。 

“我都不知道你抽烟。”Steve指了指茶几上的圆形小烟盒，“口含烟？” 

“我不抽烟……那不是个好习惯。我原先可能在某个地方蹲点，一呆就是好几天，烟蒂烟灰会留下线索，点燃还会有味道。但有时候压力太大，难以镇静，所以偶尔会用用这个，不会留下痕迹。我已经很久没用过了，这些已经过期了……” 

“所以说你今天一天都在外面找那个盒子？” 

“是的，我没告诉你。对不起Steve……”James看着他眨了眨眼睛。 

“没关系James，我必须得说你干得不错。比我们聪明多了……妈的，我希望我今天和你们在一起去找这个盒子。现在去找Daniel根本就是浪费时间。但是你又不能对警长这么说。”Steve苦笑了一下。 

James也勉强的朝他笑了笑，“Steve……你觉得最后Daniel会怎么样？” 

“我也不知道。” 

“Sam说他情绪激动起来就特别冲动，现在他已经杀了一个人，我不觉得他还能停下来……” 

“但我们总得试着跟他交流。毕竟要是没有发现Frederick的日记……” 

“我很想说没人天生是坏坯子……但是从今往后我再也不敢说这话了。” 

Steve叹了口气，说道，“Frederick并不是我见过的第一个天生有情感缺陷的小孩子，六年前在纽约也有一个案子，一个七岁的小女孩掐死了她最好的朋友，只因为她喜欢的男孩儿夸赞对方漂亮。Lucy Learnman，她掐死了自己的好朋友，然后把她的尸体塞进了储物柜，照常回家吃饭，第二天上学，就跟什么事情都没有发生一样。另一个女孩儿失踪后警察从来没有怀疑过Lucy，但后来他们找到了女孩儿的尸体，再询问Lucy的时候她轻易就招供了。她说‘我掐住她的脖子，直到对方断气，我不想被抓起来，所以把她藏在储物柜里，但还是被发现了，真倒霉。’就这样。她说真倒霉，一点负罪感都没有过。后来Lucy被送往精神病院，但是她的主治医生在一年半之后精神崩溃而提前退休了，后来Lucy在精神病院遭到病友袭击身亡。” 

James呻吟了一声，抱怨道，“上帝啊，Steve，你觉得今天咱们看到的还不够多吗？我原先觉得自己曾经的世界已经够恐怖的了，成年人的犯罪世界，大家为了钱和利益互相索命。那够糟糕的了，现在你还来讲这种故事来吓唬我。” 

“我认识一个遗传学和心理学双料的医生，她花一辈子的时间想要找到犯罪者的生理动机，但是至今没有定论。我只是想说，这世界上糟糕的事情太多了，太多罪恶都不可以理解，所以爱和善良也许平凡，但绝不廉价。我们只能做我们力所能及的事情……” 

James沉默了，Steve知道他又在想自己的事情，于是他伸出手臂环住James的肩膀，对他说道，“别想了，亲爱的。我暂时被停职了，你想吃点什么？时间不早了，让我来做顿饭吧，家庭主妇换岗。” 

James终于被他逗笑了。他们又在客厅里呆了一会儿，Steve就去厨房煮通心粉。James趴在餐桌上已经不像之前那么烦躁，但仍然有点无精打采。相比之下，Steve对案件整个的走向接受度要好得多，这些年他见过太多奇怪的案件，虽然每次发生这样的事情仍然让人难过，但Steve早就已经习惯接受最坏的事实。“这次假期糟透了，James，我向你保证一定会补偿你。” 

“说什么呢，这又不是你的错……发生这种事情，谁都不想的。而且事情十五年前就已经发生了，根本和我们没有关系。” 

“即使这么说，这仍然是我们的第一个假期……” 

James支起脑袋，耸了耸肩，“我真的不在乎，Steve，老实说才一周而已我已经有点想家了。” 

Steve笑了笑，回头揉了揉James的棕色短发。 

“Steve？” 

“嗯？” 

“你经常会遇到这种案子吗？” 

“各种案子……我都不知道哪一件比哪一件更糟糕。” 

“你不会觉得……很辛苦吗？” 

Steve想了想，坦白道，“最早几年遇到过很可怕的案子，有没能救到的人……没能救到的小孩子。还有那些该死的连环杀手，美国特产，有的时候不得不等着他们继续犯案。我记得我妈还在的时候，我就跑到她那里……去……去哭一通。”Steve觉得承认这点非常不好意思。但是在他刚开始工作的前几年里，毕竟看到了太多的无能为力。现在Steve已经明白那些曾经因为他力所不及而无法帮助的受害者，都在督促着他做到更好。“我也有收集那些因为我自己无能而失去生命的人的照片，在我办公室的抽屉里……”Steve说着把煮熟的通心粉装到盘子里，把热好的肉酱浇上去。“今天就凑合吃吧，等到案件结束我们去……” 

Steve回过头来的时候，James正红着眼圈看着他，皱着眉头，撅着嘴。“噢James……都是我不好，我不该说那些不开心的事情。” 

但James则用力摇了摇头，吸了吸鼻子，缓缓说道，“你为我做了很多事Steve，我觉得难过得要命的时候，你总能把我想说的话说给我听。但是我都不知道该说点什么好……” 

“我知道我想听什么，”Steve朝James挤了挤眼睛，微笑道。“问你愿不愿意和我结婚的时候，我想听你说‘我愿意’。” 

^ ^ ^ ^ 

Steve以为他们总能过一个平静的傍晚，但晚饭过后，他又接到了Melvin的电话，坏消息一个接一个，Alida在晚饭之后突然失踪了。 

James不愿意一个人在家，所以Steve和他一同前往Fisher家。Melvin像两人说明了情况，晚饭过后Alida回到自己屋里，半小时后Mary再去敲门的时候，Alida房间的窗户敞开着，人已经不知所踪。这也就是二十分钟之前。 

“警长把找到Frederick日记的事情告诉他们了吗？” 

“还没来得及。” 

“天啊……你们他妈的……” 

“又不是我的问题！警长要一拖再拖！我们想先和Mary，Dylan二人谈谈，但是他们谁都冷静不下来。都闹着要出去找人。” 

“Alida是被人劫走的吗？” 

“不像是，她好像是自己溜出去的。” 

Steve沉吟了片刻，“听着，我觉得Daniel大概联系了Alida。” 

Melvin放低了声音说道，“我也是这么想的，所以我觉得现在当务之急确实是要找人。如果我们迟到了，那Alida多半凶多吉少了。但问题在于我们不知道她到底去了哪儿。一点线索也没有。” 

“听着，我有个想法，Daniel约Alida见面的地点，一定要选在Alida熟知的地方，根据整个案件的背景，我猜会是个Frederick童年常去的地点，我们可以排除火灾现场，因为他知道那里被警察看守。但是我们可以去找找其他地方。该死的，下午的时候就想说，James的思路才是对的，Daniel不会去自己的秘密基地，他会试图去找Frederick隐藏秘密的地方。他会去Frederick的秘密基地。James，你今天去过的几个地方，有感觉什么异常吗？”Steve看向James。 

James立刻在几个裤子口袋里翻了一阵子，掏出一张有标记的地图，“我们去的几个地方都没有什么异常。我找到盒子的地点绝对在近期之内没人去过，我们一共走了五处，其中有一个地方我曾经怀疑有人挖过，但是也不敢肯定。可我找到盒子以后就急着回来了，我的地图上还有四处没有查看的地点。”James把这四处指给Melvin和Steve看。 

“你们找到盒子的地点我们已经派人去调查了，没有其他的线索，剩下这四处大概是我们最大的希望了。让我们去问Mary。”Melvin抓起地图便往屋里走。 

Steve看得出Dylan和Mary都处于一种极端焦虑的状态，尤其是Mary，显得又忧虑又气愤。 

“听着，Mary，我们觉得Daniel大概偷偷把Alida叫出去了，我们现在已经知道这一切都和Frederick有关系，所以我们觉得他们最可能去了和Frederick有关的地点。现在我们有四个候选，我们会分头行动，但是你必须告诉我们哪一个最有可能。”Melvin问话的时候，Steve小心翼翼的观察着Mary的表情，他发现Mary在听到Frederick的名字时表现出了些微的震惊，紧接着就变得更为气愤。Steve觉得Mary也并非对Frederick的情况全无了解。想到Chloe曾经提到Mary与Dale Kesper的关系，Steve猜想当年Dale同意帮忙隐藏Fisher家幼子害死Kady的真相，大概是源于Mary的关系。 

初见Mary Fisher的时候，Steve感觉他是个温柔贤惠的家庭妇女，但经过这几天的时间之后，Steve感觉这个小个子南方女人内心里也充满暴戾。她的攻击性似乎比Alida那个大块头的女人还要强很多。Mary看了看地图上的四个地点，指向其中一个。Melvin立刻通过无线电联系仍然借着最后一点日光在森林里寻人的警察们，把他们分别调派到四个地方。Melvin则开车带着Steve和James前往Mary所指的地点。 

“快点……Melvin，他们不会谈太久的，也许一见面Daniel就会扣动扳机。” 

Melvin狠狠的踩着油门，但是因为森林里路况不良，所以他们也没办法开得很快。那四个地点距离并不很近，他们可以肯定Alida并没有驾车离开，所以他们赶上Alida的可能性仍然很大。三人开了十分钟左右的时间，Melvin的对讲机又响了起来。“找到他们了！”通讯员向Melvin报告了地点，Melvin立刻转了方向。 

“不是Mary选的地方吗？” 

“不是。”Melvin简短的回答道，“但却是四个地点之一。你猜的没错。” 

Steve心里有着不好的预感。对讲机里不断传来断断续续的情况报告，在他们赶到Daniel和Alida碰头的地点时，已经有几辆警车停在那里，警长也已经赶到了，警长把三人拦下来。Steve可以从警车的缝隙间看到远处的Daniel，而他正把Alida拽在身前，用枪抵着她的脑袋。对Daneil不利的一点是他拿着一把长枪，应该和打死Dale Kesper的是同一巴，长枪抵着别人的太阳穴并不怎么顺手。但对Daniel有利的是，从Steve的角度，Daniel几乎被Alida整个挡住了，站在这边的警察们几乎无法看到Daniel，他们纷纷举着枪，但是没有射击的角度。 

“听着，现在Daniel Kesper劫持了Alida，无论她十五年前有没有包庇他儿子，仍然是个人质，我们需要一个人去谈判。但是我们没有任何人有经验，Rogers。”警长的脸色看起来糟透了。Steve知道他大概从来没有碰到过这样的情形。 

Steve完全不想为这几天来两人不算融洽的关系而难为警长，现在最重要的是说服Daniel投降自首，他对警长说道。“我可以去。我们大概了解了所有事情，我有经验。”警长感激的点点头。 

Melvin从车椅下面拽出一件防弹衣，但Steve摆摆手拒绝了，他身上只穿了一件T恤，防弹衣只能套在外面怎么都会被Daniel注意到，让他变得更谨慎和不友好。 

“我们还需要一个狙击手。”Steve听到James在他身后说道，“你们必须保证Steve的安全！” 

“嘿……” 

“听着，我需要一把枪，不用太好的枪。这周围全是树，现在天色也暗了，Daniel是不会注意到的，我可以在附近的树上找一个射击的角度。但是我需要一把枪。”James抓着警长的胳膊说道。 

“可你只是个平民……”警长为难的说道。 

Steve不知道他是不是该制止James自告奋勇，但是Steve知道James是他见过的最好的射手，James的子弹曾经救过Steve的命，“听着警长，我们确实需要一个狙击手，已经到了这种情况，只要可以拿下绑匪，就应该射击。我们必须先保证人质的安全。James是最好的选择。” 

警长知道事不宜迟，于是他以眼神示意Melvin，Melvin从他后备箱里找出一只来福枪，交到James手里，“这不是警务装备，这是我的猎枪。我们现在只有这个，剩下的都是手枪。”。Steve看看他的爱人，问了句怎么样。James显得有点犹豫。“我无法试枪……所以我也不知道。我只能尽量。” 

“这枪没什么特别的，手感和所有的枪都差不多。”Melvin向James保证道。 

James将信将疑，但是他仍然把枪跨在肩上，把Steve拉进怀里抱了抱，在他耳边说道“小心点。”便向树林里走去。 

“所以说他真是个特工？”Melvin偷偷问Steve。 

Steve尽量放松，笑着摇摇头，“他是我的私人保镖。” 

Steve知道自己需要给James争取一点时间，5分钟之内James不可能找到合适的角度并爬上树。所以他尽量缓慢的从两辆警车的缝隙里走上前去。Daniel的枪还顶在Alida的脑袋上，他要求警察给他提供离开的车辆。Alida则一副大势已去的表情，根本没有奋斗的欲望。Steve几乎可以肯定她知道关于自己儿子的过往，他脑筋转的飞快。 

“嘿Daniel，听着，我们今天也找到了Frederick的日……” 

“闭嘴！你妈的，别提那个名字！那个恶魔！他害死了Kady！”Daniel愤怒的吼着，Steve可以看到Alida的肩膀上方Daniel充血的双眼。 

Steve注意到他用了害死而不是杀死的字眼，“我们知道他害死了Kady，他要对此负责，这全都是他的责任……但是他已经死了Daniel。” 

“这个贱人！她生了那个魔鬼！他本来不应该出生的！我们的Alida，在这里，刚刚在你们来之前，还告诉我，那个魔鬼只是个强奸犯的孽种！她不该生这个妖怪，还要为他隐瞒罪行！她该死！他们都要为Kady的死负责……” 

Alida的身体开始一颤一颤，眼泪从她紧闭的双眼不断溢出来，女人披头散发。Daniel用力的从后面打了Alida一巴掌，“贱人！你没有权利哭！” 

Steve的心往下沉，看来这里面还有他仍然没有掌握的情况，他决定对Alida避而不谈，“听着Daniel，我不知道Alida的遭遇，但是你要想想Kady，想想Sam和Chloe，你的朋友们，Kady小时候对你很好不是吗？” 

“Kady是个天使！Kady她……Kady她照顾我……那个老混蛋揍我的时候，Kady会帮我处理伤口，Kady会把创可贴都借给我。那个恶魔！他眼睁睁看着Kady死！他把Kady掉落的陷阱盖起来，以防人们找到，直到Kady死在里面！” 

“Daniel，Kady是最善良的小姑娘，她希望保护你，她对所有人都友善，她和Sam都喜欢Fisher一家人……” 

“是呀！她喜欢她们，Alida阿姨！Mary阿姨！Dylan叔叔！但他们背叛了她！他们养出了一个禽兽不如的魔鬼！最后要了她的命！尤其是这个贱货！生了那个怪物！他是怪物！”Daniel大声嚎叫起来。 

Steve正寻思着如何接口，他心里突然有了一个灵感，“Alida确实生了他，但是你不知道，Alida也结果了他的性命，是不是Alida？你杀了Frederick，你制造了他的意外对不对？你当初向警长自首对不对，告诉他你杀了自己的儿子，因为他杀死了Kady，你为Kady报了仇不是吗Alida？十二月的冰面不可能自己裂开……Frederick的死不是意外。” 

Alida睁开了眼镜，惊恐的看着Steve，嘴巴张大，窒息一样发不出声音，Steve几乎以为自己猜中了所有的事情，Daniel也明显因为Steve的话愣住了。 

突然间Steve左边一个尖利的女人声音大声吼道，“闭嘴吧！Rogers！我早就知道你也不是什么好人！” 

Steve扭头看见Mary矮小的身影，Mary手里端着一把猎枪。Steve的心凉了半截，该死的警长竟然没有把这一片地方封锁，但Steve转念又想，Mary一定最先知道Alida会前往的地点。他把双手举过头顶，一边观察着Daniel，一边看着Mary，缓慢的说道，“Mary，把枪放下，我们好好谈谈……” 

“谈狗屁！Ali没有杀过任何人！是我杀了Fred！我知道他要去钓鱼，我就带了枪等在岸上，等他到湖中间凿开冰的时候，就向他脚下打了两枪！都是我！都是我干的！”Mary的声音尖锐无比。“孩子也是我的主意，因为我不能生育，是我偏让Alida生下那个孩子！她只是个受害者！你们这帮混蛋！Kesper你这个小杂种！” 

“闭嘴Mary！”Steve厉声喝道，他的声音明显让Mary吃了一惊，只是恶狠狠的盯着Steve，但她的枪口一直对准Alida和Daniel的方向。Steve趁着大家沉默的空隙又转向Daniel，现在他最害怕的是Daniel想明白了其中的道理，扔下Alida冲向Mary，Steve必须尽可能的转移Daniel的注意力，“听着，Daniel！你也听到了这不是Alida的错，你不想杀人，你从小就知道Frederick不是善类，难道你想变成和Frederick一样的人吗？变成害死Kady的人！？” 

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！混蛋！我和那个魔鬼不一样！我要给Kady报仇！” 

“Daneil，你杀了自己的亲生父亲！” 

“你什么都不知道！那个畜生！我没有父亲！”Daniel已经到了暴怒的边缘，Steve清楚的感觉到Daniel的枪管已经离开了Alida的脑袋，挥向自己的方向，他已经准备好矮身躲避。下一秒钟，从Steve身后的某个方向传来一声枪响，Daniel的身体向后倾斜，放开了Alida，Alida失去了支撑，瘫向地下，Steve这才能看出Daniel握枪的一侧肩膀中弹，他的散弹枪已经脱手。Steve心里暗自赞叹James的好枪法。但是紧接着另一声枪响，这次就在Steve身边不远，震耳欲聋，Steve从震惊中再看向倒下的Daniel的时候，他的脖子已经只剩下了半边。两声枪响的间隔不超过两秒钟的时间。 

Steve只觉得嗡嗡耳鸣，完全搞不清楚到底发生了什么。警察从他身后冲了上去，他们从地上拉起Alida，两个警官缴下Mary的枪，让她跪在地上。Daniel的身体躺在那，两条腿不断抽搐着。 

周围全是叫喊声。


	12. Chapter 12

当Daniel的身体受到第二次冲击向后倒去的时候，James知道击中他的不仅仅是自己的一发子弹。James把准星扫向开枪的Mary，她已经垂下手，站在原地了。James无法看到女人的表情，但是她的整个身体都显得很放松自在。Daniel倒在地上，Steve站在原地一动也不动。警察们全冲了出去。James迅速的从树上滑下来，跑向Steve的方向，周围充满嘈杂的叫喊声，警长指挥着工作，救护车也开来了，他们把几乎脱力的Alida扶到救护车后，给她裹上毯子，Mary被两个警察按在地上，拷上了手铐，Dylan不知从哪里冲了出来，想上前安抚自己的妻子，但被另外一个女警员拦下了。   
  
他们没把Daniel抬上救护车，James知道那意味着什么，Daniel没能幸存。   
  
“Steve？Steve！亲爱的？”James叫了好几遍，Steve才慢慢回过头来，表情有点茫然。   
  
James有点担忧的捧住他的脸，“你没有受伤吧？”   
  
Steve摇摇头，“我想Daniel他……他死了。”   
  
James看了看正趴在Daniel尸体边的警察们，不由得悲从中来，James自己从来没有想过杀死自己的父亲，开始的两年他年纪太小，只是胆怯，后来有了妹妹，他的心思全放在妹妹身上。James不由自主的身手摸向裤兜里的钱夹，妹妹的照片就在那里。相比之下，James甚至自觉幸运，他知道一个人被暴力所腐蚀的程度并不取决于他受到过多少伤害，James也许受了更多的外伤，但他的生命力也总有光明存在，不断的把他向泥潭外面拉。如果要是能救下Daniel就好了，James默默地想。   
  
“我开始并没有注意到Mary拿着枪。”James小声说道。   
  
“噢James，你干得很好，你让他失去了射击的能力。是我对Mary的行动预判不足。”Steve说话的时候眼睛有点失焦的扫视着周遭，James知道他对这样的结局也并不满意，但仍然在试图安慰自己。   
  
于是James说道，“如果是我的话，Steve，如果我的右肩被打中，我就可以用左手取枪，然后杀了你。甚至是Mary在下一秒会再次打中我的情况下，我也有能力杀了你。”   
  
James这才得到了Steve全部的注意力，他脸上带着惊讶的表情，“James……”   
  
“我想过了，Daniel不是我，只要打中他的肩膀就可以阻止他，但那并非没有风险。因为我知道如果是我自己的话，一定能杀了你。我拿你的性命当赌注，想救Daniel一命。如果换做从前，我会直接瞄准他的头，我想如果是警察的话大概也应该瞄准他的头。我不知道我的选择是不是正确，我打了他的肩膀，他没能伤到你和Alida，但还是死了，和我一枪打爆他的脑袋的结果没有区别。……Steve，我在遇到你之后变了很多，我会在做决定之前考虑更多事情，但是这不代表我的决策会变得更正确，结果会更好，也不能让我的良心更安稳。但起码我知道，自己终于是站在好人一边了……只有好人才会有挣扎，只有好人才会面对复杂的选择，我知道今天开的一枪和以往的那些……都不一样。Steve，你的工作很艰难，在今天之前我从来也没想过……但是现在我想我或多或少的明白了。”James说着看向已经被带上警车的Mary，他为死去的Daniel感到难过，为Mary感到难过，他不知道现在Dylan会陪着他的妹妹Alida去医院，还是陪同他的妻子Mary去警局。Fisher一家甚至没有一个年轻的孩子可以帮他们分担……   
  
James也为Steve感到难过，他总是那么努力，不顾个人安危，但仍然得不到一个期望的结局。Steve听着他所说的，虽然没有露出笑容，但表情仍然放轻松下来。他知道Steve仍然处在一种工作状态，他们刚刚经历了一场悲剧，没有拥抱接吻心思，只是肩并肩站着，Steve看他的目光里充满温柔的关怀和理解。“你还说自己不会说话，我再也不信你了。”Steve小声说道。   
  
Mary被逮捕之后，Dylan随着Alida的救护车前往了医院，那是Mary的指示。她好像是所有人里唯一一个没有受到影响的人。James和Steve也被Melvin接回了警局，二人都需要配合警察完成口供。   
  
警察最终找到了Daniel这两日的藏身地点，就在他被击毙不远的地方。那里藏着Daniel找到的两本Frederick的日记。Frederick是在Kady失足落入陷阱当天的晚上找到女孩儿的，他被女孩儿身上的伤口迷住了。Frederick没有向任何人告知Kady遇险的信息，只是在第二天继续回去观察女孩儿逐渐死亡的过程。James并没有看到日记原文，但光是想象已经足够令他感到胆寒了。   
  
Mary自述他们并没有发现Frederick日常行为和一般孩子有什么不同，在Kady遇害以后，Mary和Alida是为数不多的，见过Kady尸体照片的人。她们为自己的好友Ingrid Simmons痛失爱女惋惜不已，主动帮助Simmons一家照顾孩子们。直到有一天，Alida发现了Frederick的一张儿童画，画面里是一片满是树叶的地方，在地面中心画的圆圈里，一个穿裙子的小女孩躺在那，女孩儿身上画满了鲜红的线条。   
  
那时候Alida不知所措，她向Mary求助，Mary也震惊不已，她们私下找警长核对过Kady事故现场的照片，这才不得不把Frederick叫来询问。男孩儿对他所看见的事情供认不讳，没有一丝的愧疚感。在之后的交流中，Mary和Alida终于认识到，他们养育的孩子是个不折不扣的恶魔。Alida想要找警长自首，但Mary觉得那样会永久伤害Fisher和Simmons两家的关系。她喜欢小孩子，她不希望Sam和Chloe知道真相。Mary觉得Frederick是她的责任，她必须亲手解决。时间到了冬天，Mary瞒着Alida制造了Frederick的意外，事后向警长全盘脱出，Dale在她的央求下替她隐瞒了实情，因为老警长自己也无法开口对任何人提起这件事情，此后他酗酒的毛病变本加厉。   
  
“我们火化了Frederick的身体，还请了牧师，希望他身体里的恶魔能够被驱散。”Mary平静的说道。“我知道我在杀死一个恶魔的同时，也杀死了一个孩子。我知道自己没有权利再要孩子了，于是我坚持反对Dylan领养的打算。”Mary说这话时，就好像这一切荒谬的事实都合情合理。   
  
Steve向James转述了当年的案情，还告诉他Alida怀孕的真相。当年Alida因为醉酒而遭人侵犯，因为她甚至无法记得对方的外貌，所以警察拒绝把案件当做强奸案处理，Mary和Dylan帮助Alida投诉无门，而Alida还因此意外怀孕。那时候Mary刚刚知道自己不能生育的消息，所以她把这个孩子看成一个意外的惊喜，多次劝说Alida不要堕胎。   
  
“Alida当时只是个受了伤的年轻女孩儿，情绪抑郁，Mary在旁照顾她，对Alida的心理影响必然很大，Alida会变得很依赖她的嫂子，所以当时无论Mary说什么Alida都会答应。Alida并没有那么强烈的性格，她容易受人影响。Mary说这个孩子的出生全是她一人自私的决定，这话说得一点也没错。”Steve无奈的说道。   
  
James点点头，他可以理解那种遭到创伤后无助的情绪，当年他第一次在纽约清醒过来以后，也是那种感觉，他会接受一切送到自己眼前的出路，他失去了思考和决策的能力。“可怜的Alida……Mary会被定罪吗？”   
  
“我不知道，她请了个好律师。警长决定起诉Mary，但是也要看检察官的意见。”   
  
“你觉得呢？你觉得她应该受到……刑罚吗？”James向Steve追问道。   
  
“我真的不知道James，如果最后陪审团判她有罪，那我认为她确实有罪，如果最终的结果并非如此……你得知道，干我们这一行，如果不相信法律的公证，就没办法干下去了。如果有我们认为需要被定罪，最终却被释放的犯人，那是我们工作的失误。如果警察和检察官不能通力合作，而互相指责，那只能便宜了罪犯。所以我必须相信Mary会受到应得的量刑。”   
  
James点点头，他知道Steve这么说有点官话的意思，但是他也不再期待Steve说出真心话，那是Steve的工作，Steve有他必须坚持的信仰。   
  
Fisher家的度假中心完全由他们聘用的经理照管，Steve和James决定提前三天交还他们的木屋，去杜鲁斯游玩，实际上只是为了提前离开那片是非地。他们去探望了Alida，但是Fisher兄妹俩再也无法以热情友好的态度对待他们，事实上Alida的精神完全崩溃了，她也许根本认不出他们是谁。   
  
Dylan好像一夜间衰老了十年，两个女人当年完全把他蒙在鼓里，他直到现在才知道自己的外甥是怎样的人，曾经做出过怎样的事情。而Dylan对自己的妻子也必须重新审视，本来只有三人的家庭已经分崩离析。   
  
Frederick的日记只有极少数人真正阅读过，警方决定对十五年前男孩儿犯下的罪行保密。毕竟当事人尚且年幼而且死亡已久。Melvin告诉Steve和James警长已经决定在任期截止的时候退休，他想接替老警长去开酒吧，这意味着Melvin很可能成为接任的警长。可惜没有任何人觉得此事值得庆贺，连Melvin本人都没有一丝喜气。   
  
因为Daniel和Steve的对峙，很多警察都听到了Frederick害死Kady的言论，于是坊间传闻仍然流到了Simmons一家耳中。但是他们并没有过多询问什么，Sam和Chloe仍然会去探望Alida，Simmons一家现在决定要为Kesper父子两人同时筹办丧事。James和Steve离开的当天，他们去向Simmons一家道别。   
  
“无论如何，那都是过去的事情了，现在Daniel也死了。我并不是非知道发生了什么不可。”Sam抽着鼻子对James和Steve说道。Chloe搂着弟弟的肩膀，脑袋搭在男孩儿的肩膀上。   
  
Ingrid则拥抱了Steve和James，她说虽然二人可能以后不会愿意再来了，但无论如何他们是受欢迎的，James救了她唯一剩下的儿子，她会感激一辈子。James不好意思的低下头，他不想说那没什么了，James知道家人有多重要，如果否定自己救人行为的价值，就是否定Sam之于Simmons夫妇的意义。James了解亲人意味着什么。   
  
最后Simmons家的两对家长和两个孩子站在门口目送Steve和James的车离去，James从后视镜里看到一家人挽着彼此的手臂，站在一起，互相支持。那大概是他这几天看过的最美的风景了。   
  
开车的Steve看了看坐在身边的James，又顺着他的目光看了看后视镜，小声说道，“希望上帝保佑他们一家可以平安。”   
  
别管这世界上有多少操蛋的事情，只要还有爱和希望，就值得为之而努力。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
James和Steve启程前往杜鲁斯，入住了一家休闲酒店。进入宾馆房间以后两个人直接把行李仍在一边，并排躺倒在大床上，都感觉身心疲惫。   
  
“我们为什么不改签机票直接回曼哈顿呢？”James看着天花板问道。   
  
“别这样James，改签机票也是个麻烦事。更何况，我们毕竟还有几天。回去以后我就要准备出庭了，估计每天都得很晚回家，咱们要珍惜最后这几天假期。”Steve扭过头看着他。   
  
James突然坐起来，“噢，我要洗个澡。”他觉得身上仍然还有灰尘和泥土，以及洗不掉的悲伤的味道。他默默的站起来，走进浴室。James把热水开到烫手，坚持站在水下让流水冲刷他的皮肤，僵硬的身体终于被温度融化，逐渐的放松下来，水蒸气充满了房间。最后James把水温调回正常，又冲了冲，才擦干身体，换上干净的衣服。   
  
回到房间里的时候Steve刚好从门外进来，“我去前台打听了附近的饭店，预定了晚餐。我们很走运，有家很有名的餐馆还能订到桌子。让我也洗个澡，然后我们出去吃晚饭。”Steve朝他笑了笑，他的笑容总能让James感觉到温暖。   
  
Steve洗澡完毕以后离晚餐仍然还有一段时间，因为Steve说订了一家高级餐馆，所以两个人都换上了带来的最正式的衣服，可惜他们准备的行李充满了钓鱼的野外装备，最正式的衣服穿起来仍然像是要去野外郊游的。两个人戳在镜子前面照来照去，又看看彼此，实在不像是城市着装。   
  
“我看我们还是街摊吃饭吧……”James有点沮丧的说道。他身手理了理Steve已经长长了的金色短发。又仔细看了看他的脸，那双蓝眼睛可真醉人，他想着倾身去吻爱人的嘴唇。那是个纯洁的亲吻，充满了发于心的爱慕，Steve托住他的后脑勺，低头回应，James闭上眼睛。   
  
Steve分开了两人的嘴唇，去亲吻James的嘴角，脸颊，耳廓，然后把他拉进怀里。James把脑袋贴在Steve的肩窝里，他觉得自己和Steve一定是被上帝成对生产出来的，他们在一起的时候是如此切合，他无法想象二人竟然分开了三十多年。   
  
“嘿，不如我们先去买衣服吧……”Steve在他耳旁小声说道。   
  
James笑了笑，“无论传穿成什么样子，他们又不能不让我们进去吃饭，没必要特地去买新衣服……而且Steve，你别管穿什么看起来都像个警察。”   
  
“哈哈，一点都不好笑。但是无所谓嘛，反正我们有的是时间，我也该买点新衣服，之后还得出庭呢。”   
  
“你要买西装？”James抬头看他，他知道Steve在纽约有固定的买西装的商店。   
  
Steve耸耸肩，“随便，咱们可以随便看看。”   
  
James从Steve臂弯里挣脱出来，又捧住他的脸颊在他嘴唇上用力吻了一下。“好吧，走吧让我们去街上转转。”然后他故意夸张的说道，“Steve，你竟然拖我去逛商场！”   
  
Steve笑着摇摇头。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
两个人真是名符其实的跑去逛商场，因为他们发现杜鲁斯大部分东西都比纽约卖得便宜。事实上他们不止逛服装部，Steve差点就想给自己新买一台游戏机回家。James极力制止，他不想让他们回家的箱子再增加两个了。   
  
Steve先试了两套深色的西装，Steve的身材好，穿西装好看极了，他可以穿任何标准剪裁的款式，只要号码对，穿起来都和定做的一样服帖。   
  
店员小姐说Steve可以穿起任何颜色，James也完全同意，所以他们又让Steve试了一套暗红色和一套浅咖啡色的西服，James觉得他穿起来也很好看，但是Steve则觉得颜色太显眼了，他没有场合可以穿它。   
  
最后James看见一排白色的西装，好像婚礼礼服，但店员小姐坚持说所有的衣服都可以当普通正装穿，James忍不住从其中挑了一身三件套，又让Steve去试。Steve觉得自己好像变成了试衣娃娃，有点不情愿，但是James一点不肯让步。店员小姐虽然看出二人并没有买衣服的意思，但仍然很友好的跟在边上，毕竟不是每天都有这么英俊的客户上门。   
  
最后Steve穿着那身三件纯白的西服从试衣间走出来，店员小姐也忍不住发出一声赞叹，她给Steve找了一条银灰色带着细蓝线斜纹的领带配上，然后把Steve推到试衣镜前面，Steve打量着镜子里面的自己，仿佛不觉得有什么特别的。但是James已经看呆了，Steve抬手系上了外套的两枚扣子，转过身看着James，“怎么样？”   
  
James把他从上到下扫了三遍，然后说道，“Steven Rogers，我他妈的必须嫁给你。”天知道他说这话有多真心。   
  
Steve噗嗤的笑出来，摇了摇头，走回更衣室去换衣服。   
  
最后他们大包小包的买了一堆衣服物品，但除了晚餐时能穿的衬衫和休闲裤，以及Steve的一身黑西服以外，其他都仍然是些T恤牛仔之类的服饰。因为相比来讲，公务服装还是等他们回到纽约再购买款式比较入时。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
他们不得不在饭前先回到酒店放东西才再次出发去吃晚餐。Steve预定的餐厅确实是一家装修精致的牛排餐厅，服务员都穿着漂亮的黑色燕尾服。   
  
他们点了饭店招牌的肋骨牛排和红酒，确实不辜负略显昂贵的价格，五分熟的牛排鲜嫩多汁，红酒香醇适口。自打Daniel失踪那天起，两个人就没再正经吃过饭，尤其是Steve被迫吃了好几顿警局难以下咽的微波炉速食，当他把第一块牛排放进嘴里的时候，显得一脸感动。James差点没把刚含入口中的红酒喷出来。   
  
“别这么没出息。”James好笑的埋怨Steve，但仔细看看Steve的脸颊，确实又觉得他好像比假期之前还瘦了一圈，心想还是让他多吃一点吧。   
  
“先生们，感觉怎么样？”女侍者来收盘子的时候笑着问道。   
  
“哦好极了亲爱的，这顿饭简直救了我。”Steve朝服务员眨了眨眼睛，给了她一个大大的笑容，由衷的说道。James感保证服务员的脸红了，不过他也觉得这顿牛排值得被小小的夸奖一下。   
  
他们喝光了一瓶红酒，又在餐后点了几轮鸡尾酒，聊着接下去两天的计划。他们决定不再试图去找钓鱼的地方，也别去看那些关于苏必利尔湖环湖的旅游线路了，因为那只能是以后的事情了。James决定第二天就泡在酒店里游泳打台球，下午去那个有名的啤酒厂玩玩，假期就是休闲和酒精。   
  
两个人喝了很多酒，都有了轻微的醉意，他们不经常在大街上表现得亲密，走路的时候也经常是肩并肩，没人看得出他们是情侣还是两个朋友。但是这天晚上回酒店的时候James挽着Steve的手臂，几乎贴在对方身上，两个人都笑得傻呵呵的，每走一个街区James就忍不住亲亲Steve的脸颊。   
  
“天啊，Steve，我好想你。”James把Steve推进酒店的电梯，开始疯狂的亲吻他，Steve今天好像跟他一样没耐心，他抓着James的头发，尽力的回吻他，他们几乎还没进屋门就已经开始给彼此宽衣解带了。   
  
虽然二人已经一下午都没再提起几天来的案件了，但是那个悲伤的故事仍然在那里，就像一团巨大的黑影。James觉得几天以来最亲密的包裹着他的心脏的，不是阳光灿烂的Steve，而是那一团恶意的黑影，他需要Steve，他需要他的光明。   
  
两个人直接脱了个精光，James觉得他似乎拽掉了Steve新衣服的一颗扣子，但是他没办法顾及那些，因为Steve温热的手掌在他全身上下游走，他的嘴唇和舌头划过他的锁骨。   
  
他们不再像两个醉鬼一样对着彼此呵呵笑了，事实上他们的脸上都不再有笑容。James感到Steve一直手掌从他的身后挤进他的两腿之间，一边揉搓着一边把他整个人向上抬，James的下身紧紧贴在Steve的小腹上，他用力攀住Steve的肩膀，摇晃着胯部让下身磨蹭着Steve的腹部，他一向温柔的爱人今天显得近乎粗鲁，但那正是James需要的。   
  
“来吧Steve……操我……”   
  
Steve把James整个抱起来，放到床上。把涂满润滑剂的手指塞进James的身体里，James躺在床上尽量分开双腿，把Steve的头按在自己胸前，对方配合的在他的每片皮肤上吮吸啃咬，而Steve的手指在James的身体里操弄着，但是那不足够，那完全不够，James右手仍然抓着Steve的后脑，而他的左手下身去摸索包裹着Steve手指的入口，他顺着Steve的手指，把自己的一根手指也送进自己的身体里，和Steve一起开拓自己的后穴，他了解自己的身体，轻易的把Steve的手指引向自己最敏感的地方。Steve含住他左胸的乳头，不断用舌尖和牙齿揉搓逗弄，一阵一阵酥麻的感觉流便James的全身，从发梢到脚尖，James放任自己呻吟叫喊，他叫着Steve的名字，叫着上帝的名字，或者那两个名字根本就是同一个。他用各种下流的句子催促着Steve。   
  
最后James迫不及待的撤回自己的左手，黏腻的手掌攥住Steve的手腕，把他操弄自己的两根手指拽出来，Steve终于应允了他的要求，他跪在James两腿中间，在他面前套弄着自己的家伙，James贪恋的看着美好的形状成形，Steve把他的双腿架到自己的手臂上，对准James早已准备多时的入口，顶了进去。James几乎陷入床垫里，他的身体紧绷并不受控制的颤抖，Steve没给他调整的时间便一下又一下的在他体内抽插起来，Steve看起来也并不放松，他皱着眉头，只是一下又一下的用力。James抓住Steve的脖子，让他们的嘴唇贴在一起。   
  
“亲爱的，想着我，别想别人……”James把Steve的脑袋俺在自己肩膀上，抬起臀部，配合着Steve的动作。“只有你……没有别人……”Steve一边回答一边帮James套弄起他的下身。他们就保持着那样的姿势和节奏，持续了许久。James感觉自己终于被快感填满，Steve每一下抽送都把黑暗挤出自己的身体，把光明送进来。   
  
James先达到到了高潮，他过分敏感的身体仍然包裹着Steve，Steve每一次挺进都让他全身颤抖。无法再用上一丝一毫的力气，James觉得他正在被Steve越来越深的按进床垫里，Steve低沉的呻吟声就贴在他耳边，James差点以为那是哭泣。他双手抱着Steve，鼓励着他继续，终于Steve拱起后背，叫着James的名字射在James体内。Steve抽离James的身体，仍然趴在James的身上。两人喘息着调整着呼吸。疲倦感几乎让James睡去，Steve的耳朵贴在James的下颚骨上，他突然动了动，支起上半身。   
  
James发现他正忧虑的看着自己，James这才抬手摸摸自己湿润的脸颊，原来哭着的那个人却是他自己。James不好意思的把那些不知何时溢出的泪水全部抹干净，眼角马上又有液体渗出来。他窘迫的朝Steve笑笑，起码他自己觉得那是个笑容。Steve又躺下，把James抱起来翻身压在自己身上。   
  
“都过去了，James，都过去了。”Steve小声安慰着他。   
  
“嗯，我知道……”James有点哽咽的回答倒，趴在Steve的怀抱里，他已经感觉好多了，他知道那个该死的案件已经成为历史了，逝去的孩子，失散的家人。Steve的手指轻轻摩挲着他后背上那些年代久远的伤疤，那是Steve的习惯。James也习惯了被Steve触摸，那让他觉得格外安心。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
余下的两日假期轻松愉快，他们大多数时间泡在酒店里，偶尔去街上逛逛，他们确实去参观了那几家啤酒厂，那一天他们也喝得有点醉，串了三四家酒吧，十二点过后才回到旅店房间。   
  
最后一天清晨，他们开车回到了双子城，归还了租车，坐飞机返回纽约。Natasha和Clint一起去机场接他们，Natasha把二人好好打量了一番，给了二人一人一个拥抱。   
  
“自从听说了你们在那边发生的事情，我的心里平衡多了。”   
  
“别再提了，我要计划什么时候再向局长请个假，这次简直就是出差。”   
  
“别想美事了，Steve，你一年的假期都用光了。”Clint插嘴道。   
  
“哼，那我总能请婚假。”Steve笑着看了James一眼。   
  
James用最温暖的笑容回应他。 


	13. Chapter 13

Steve一回家就投入到紧张的工作中，但是James的心情似乎恢复了以往。James提起想去看Steve出庭，但考虑再三，Steve还是决定本次的案件不适合让James前往。   
  
“这次受审的是犯罪组织的高层，这种案件还是不要参与的好。等以后有一般的刑事案件再叫你去。”Steve这样向James解释。   
  
“好吧，我听你的Steve。”James回答道。   
  
Steve知道James工作的武术班还没有正式结束暑假，但James和他的同事Darcy每天一起去参加一个关于青少年教育的两周展会论坛。每天晚上回家以后Steve就趴在沙发上听James给他讲各种新鲜的见闻，Steve从来没有听James讲过这么多的话。   
  
James对很多事情都有兴趣，即使是完全没有接触过的领域，他也总是以认真和尊重的态度去了解，James能把展会上每一个听到的讲座转述给Steve，比如儿童书和校用教材选取的配色如何可以影响学生的理解力，比如如何向青少年传达体育精神，还有那些关于孤独症儿童治疗的前沿研究。James经常也会对一些演说有不同的见解，但是他从来没说过类似“这真没必要”的话，好像在James看来，每一点微小的言论都有其存在的重要意义。   
  
Steve看着James总会觉得世界实在是太不公平了，一个如此热爱生活的人，却偏偏失去了前三十年正常生活的机会，被圈禁在一个黑暗又无助的角落里，被伤害被利用。每每一想到这些，Steve就觉得必须把他们在假期里谈过的大事尽快提上日程，也许他们拥有全部的从今往后，但怎么也弥补不了James已经损失的过去，Steve要把他能给的全部一股脑都给齐，他希望James可以在尽可能长的时间里拥有他应该拥有的美好事物。   
  
庭审总共持续了两周，Steve被传唤了三次，出庭作证的任务终于结束了，检察官有百分之百的自信可以在总结陈词之后得到想要的判决。这天下午从法庭回来之后，Steve去敲局长办公室的门。   
  
“请坐，有什么事情吗，Rogers探员？”局长Nick Fury没带眼罩的一只眼睛盯着Steve脸，Steve从来都读不透局长的想法，他只能照实说。   
  
“局长……我来是想和你谈一件私事，……我打算在最近结婚。 ”   
  
Fury挑起一边的眉毛，不动声色的说道，“我假设你现在交往的对象仍然是James Barnes？”   
  
Steve点点头。   
  
“听着，探员，结婚是你的私事，我不会干涉。但是考虑到Barnes的背景，我还是希望你三思。你们的关系一旦被法律承认，你们二人就彻底连在一起。任何看到你的人都会看到他，任何看到他的人都会看到他过去的空白，无论他的档案记录是不是封存的机密，那些犯罪记录就在那里，永远也不会消失。”   
  
“我知道他过去犯过的罪，但是……”   
  
“犯过的杀人罪。Steve，咱们都知道没什么比杀人更坏了。如果在将来任何时间，你自己被和谋杀写在同一个句子里，那么你的事业就完蛋了。你是个有才干的年轻人，我不希望你因为没有必要的原因被埋没。”   
  
Steve的内心里并不是没有怒火，他仍然不能很好处理任何对James的责难，但是他可以理解Fury讲得道理。世界就是这么不公平，他已经做好了心理准备。毕竟立下誓言成为伴侣，本来就需要付出。“是的我想过了，我知道他犯了什么罪，他自己也知道，我们从没想过这值得辩解或者已经可以被弥补了。但是我知道James他配得上一个过正常生活的机会，也许他背着许多债，但是他的过去也欠他一个未来。”   
  
Fury只是沉默不语的听着，Steve不知道他的态度如何，即使得不到Fury的认可，他仍然会做他自己认为正确的事情，但是从某种意义上讲，Fury的认可对Steve也意义不凡，所以他硬着头皮继续说道，“你曾经说过，我、Natasha、还有Clint就是局里的孤儿三人组，虽然我曾经有父母，但现在已经没有任何在世的亲人了。我也想……是时候该有个自己的家了。现在我有机会选择自己的家人，James是我唯一的心愿，我无法想象和别人在一起。”Steve低头看了看自己摊在膝盖上的双手，苦笑着说，“我们不止在考虑结婚，还在考虑领养孩子，我不在乎能得到多少祝福，但是起码知道自己想要的是什么……我知道如果要收养小孩子的话，James的背景还要被调查，我希望到时候局里不会给我们带来任何阻碍。如果这点无法达成一致，我仍然可以理解，但也会诉求法律手段解决。……我想我甚至会亲自给Stark打电话。”   
  
Steve再次太头看自己的上司，Fury缓慢的点点头，“把Stark找来就免了。就像我说的，我无权干涉你的私事，只是想给你提个醒，希望你考虑周全，别无其他。Barnes的档案不会对社会机构解封，这点我可以向你保证。任何介绍和凭证我会让Coulson负责处理。”   
  
Steve站起身，郑重其事的向Fury道谢。临出门的时候，Fury突然又叫住他，“Steve！”   
  
Steve回头。   
  
“刚才Maria打来电话说你这次表现得一如既往出色。干得好探员。”   
  
Steve笑着点了点头，感激同事和上司的认可。然后Fury继续说道，“恭喜你，探员，关于结婚的事情。”   
  
Steve张大了嘴巴，终于没了词，他觉得眼圈有点发热，但是最后仍然只有一句谢谢。随后Fury挥手示意他可以出门了。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“你怎么了Steve，出了什么事情，为什么你一副要哭出来了的表情？难道你被Fury炒鱿鱼了？”   
  
Steve从Fury办公室出来，正碰上路过的Natasha，他不知道自己此时此刻脸上是什么表情，但是他突然大笑了起来。Steve上前给了Natasha一个熊抱，Natasha闷在他胸前，无奈的哼了两声，“哇哦，Rogers，你是不是撞到头了？又哭又笑的……”   
  
Steve不理会她的讽刺，放开Natasha，抓住她的肩膀说，“我刚跟Fury说了想要结婚的事情，他并没有反对。”   
  
Natasha看着他的表情突然也柔和了下来，“恭喜你Steve，恭喜你。”   
  
“我们还没有申请但是我们已经谈过了Natasha你觉得我还需要再去买个钻戒求婚吗或者……”   
  
“慢着Rogers，喘口气……”Natasha笑着打断他。但是Steve仍然觉得情绪很激动，整个人都处于一种亢奋的状态下。“你们好像已经谈过结婚的事情了？所以我想你可以直接带James去买婚戒了？”   
  
“是的，我想，大概……到时候你会来吗？当我们的见证人？”   
  
“噢，Steve，当然了，我还有Clint，我们两个都会去。”Natasha倾身抱住Steve，在他脸颊上吻了一下。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve下班以后开车回家，他在鲜花店买了一大束玫瑰，捧着进了家门，回家的时候James正在做晚饭，看到他手里的玫瑰惊讶了一下，灰蓝色的眼睛闪出疑惑的光芒。   
  
“给我的吗？哦谢谢Steve。”James接过玫瑰，任由Steve把他拉到怀里亲吻他的额头。   
  
“还记得我们说过结婚吗？让我们选个日子吧！然后买戒指，搬家，领养。让我们把一切都定下来吧，James。”   
  
James惊讶的抬头望望他，他弯着嘴角低头嗅了嗅花的味道，缓缓的说道，“今天出了什么事情吗？为什么突然变得这么急？”   
  
Steve听到这样的答复被吓了一跳，“亲爱的怎么了你觉得有什么不妥吗？”   
  
James终于给了他一个灿烂的笑，“没有不妥！天啊，Steve，别紧张。我还以为我们已经说好了。”他一只手攥着玫瑰，绕过他的脖子拥抱他，“我的意思是说我不着急，我可以等……”   
  
“没什么好等的了James……我不觉得一直等下去会有任何的变化。我们周末就去买戒指定做衣服，申请许可。然后挑房子，让我们搬到布鲁克林去吧，你说呢？然后我们可以领养孩子，一个两个或三个。我们已经等得够久了！”   
  
James放开他，仍然显得有点犹豫。   
  
“James……你在想什么？我……如果你觉得我们需要再等等……操……我不知道……”   
  
“嘿！听着，Steve，我不是不愿意！”James随手把玫瑰花放在茶几上，托住Steve的脸在他嘴唇上亲了一下，他看着他的眼睛说道，“Steve，我爱你，我什么都愿意。我只是在想，这些也许需要一大笔钱……你知道我……我现在真的什么都没有。”   
  
Steve这才终于松了口气，突然为自己先前的紧张感到有点好笑，他身手在James的脑门上弹了一下，“那可不对，我们什么都有，James。也许确实需要一大笔钱，我们需要买房子，搬家以后还需要再给你买辆车？但我想我们可以应付的来。你也从来没问过我有多少钱。”Steve和James基本不谈经济问题，他们只知道彼此的工资收入以及两人都没有债务和贷款。   
  
James抱起手臂，歪着头问道，“你有多少钱？”   
  
Steve噗嗤笑出了声，“我不知道具体的，但是改天我们可以和银行预约查一查，做个预算，我们确实不算穷，总之我从父母去世获得了一些收益，父亲去世的抚恤金母亲也没有动用，我母亲的生命保险我也一直没碰过……这些年以来我自己也工作多，花销少，做过一些风险较低的投资。倒不是因为特意积蓄，只是因为没什么特别的需求。总之你不需要为这个担心，钱是足够的。”   
  
James低下头，耸了耸肩，“我也不完全是担心，只是想出点力而已，其实这两天我也跟Darcy还有Thor谈过了，我说也许我需要另一份工作。但是Thor说我们也可以自己干点别的，实际上他和Darcy早有计划要办个有规模的学校，再开几个班，他说他可以找到人来投资，但这计划一直没有投产，因为我们都太闲散了，如果有个动力的话，我们可以试着做一做……总之武术班的收入也一向很好，我想也许过几年……”   
  
Steve听着只觉得内心很温暖，他自己所有的想法都不再是一厢情愿，”James，那听起来很不错，但是我们不需要为此等。你可以继续做你想做的事情，但是我一天也不想等下去了。“   
  
James终于笑着点点头，“好吧好吧，都听你的。”   
  
两个人都是干脆利落的个性，于是他们真的快刀斩乱麻一样迅速完成了所有的手续，申请结婚许可，并且订好日子去办结婚仪式。两个人都同意Steve保留自己的姓氏，他们为James是否需要改名商议了许久，最终Steve劝服James说他没有必要对他冠名。   
  
时间已经逐渐进入秋天，登记那天二人穿了款式配套的灰色西装，和朋友们在市政办公室门口碰面，来的人并不多，只有Natasha和Clint，他们的邻居Spencer太太，见证他们相识的Sam Wilson，以及Thor和Darcy。他们在市政办公室登记排队，经过了漫长的等待。在进入小礼堂之前，其实每对情侣看上去都紧张多于欣喜。Steve自己倒感觉心情愉悦且很放松，也许他盼望这一天已经盼望得太久了，所以变得很淡定，只有满心幸福感。还没有认识James之前，在Steve幻想的未来里，这一天站在他身边的人总是一个模糊的影子，直到James出现，那个影子才第一次变得清晰，从此再也没有改变过。看着站在自己身边的James隔三差五就整理一遍自己的袖口和领带，不断舔着下嘴唇东张西望，他知道James真的很紧张。   
  
“别紧张，亲爱的。”Steve走过去在James耳边轻轻说道，James明显吓了一跳。Steve好笑的揉了揉James的肩膀，尽量让对方放松。“我还以为狙击手都抗高压。”   
  
James没好气的吐了吐舌头，“哈，说得真轻松，这可是我第一登记结婚，你倒好像干过好多遍一样。”   
  
“我来说句公道话，Steve确实是这样的，你应该看看他第一次上法庭的样子。”Clint笑着说，“那时候我们都是二十出头的毛头小子，几乎每个人的第一次都搞砸了，但是Steve可是个例外。我们都说他场面越大越不怯场，换成酒吧游戏大冒险，你都不知道能把他吓成什么样子。”   
  
Steve对这种评价不是很满意，关于酒吧大冒险那些小游戏，他只是觉得没意义，才不是怕什么，但是为了让James开心，他也没反驳，只是陪着笑了笑。   
  
终于轮到他们的仪式，朋友们跟着二人一起走进小礼堂，主婚人是个面貌慈祥的中年人，蓄着短胡须，他待大家就位，说了一段漂亮的开场词，Steve甚至没有听他说的话，他的眼里只有站在面前的James，对方用同样专注的眼神看着他。   
  
无人反对他们的婚事，他们愿与彼此结为终生伴侣，他们为彼此带上小小的指环，主婚人宣布他们的婚姻从今日起生效。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当然一纸文书不能给他们的生活带来任何变化，各种原因促使他们对结婚的事实保持低调，Steve最亲近的同事们都私下送上了祝福，其他人则对此一无所知。但是Steve喜欢他无名指上套着的那个金属环，那不是个装饰品，而是承诺和誓言，把他和他最心爱的人连在一起。   
  
Steve知道James也对此抱有相同的想法，一天晚上James躺在床上对Steve说，”你知道吗？我甚至想要改行……“   
  
“为什么？”Steve自然知道James只是在开玩笑，基本上没什么能阻止James在那个全是小孩子的地方呆下去。   
  
“因为教课的时候不能戴戒指……”James搓着他手上的指环说道。   
  
Steve把他的公寓交给他的房产中介去评价出售，实际上他的公寓现在已经价值不菲，所以对于将来买新房子也是个很好的补偿。某天回家James突然告诉Steve，他见到了Thor的弟弟，这位弟弟和Thor简直天差地别，他貌似习惯于听别人称呼他为Mr. Olsen(没错，这是Thor的本名姓氏)，不喜欢与人亲近，二人的样貌也全无相似之处。   
  
“‘别大惊小怪，我是被领养的。’这种话他随便就能全不在意的说出来，好像必须指明Thor不是他的亲哥哥一样。”James如此描述道。Thor说他会劝服自己的兄弟给他们出钱投资。   
  
许久以后James才告诉Steve，那天他只跟这位不太友好的Mr.Olsen说了一句话，James问他作为一个领养的孩子，和养父母的关系如何。对方沉默了许久，James一度以为自己严重冒犯了别人，刚准备道歉，但对方却说，“我的养母是我在世界上最敬爱的人。”   
  
这次会面之后James突然开始提到领养的问题，Steve一直觉得比起结婚，领养可以等他们安顿下来再开始计划，但James显然有他的打算。Steve忍不住问起来，James犹豫了半天，才告诉他说，“Steve……其实我想找个代孕。如果是婴儿的话，我觉得最好不要等太久，毕竟我们两个的岁数也都不小了。”   
  
可以想象照顾婴儿可能很辛苦，找代孕的话他们还要照顾这位代孕妈妈。但Steve对此也没有任何异议，只是仍然对James的主动选择和吃惊，“领养不好吗？”   
  
“噢……我知道找代孕可能要花很多钱，而且会更辛苦，也许我的想法很自私……但是……但是我想看我们的孩子出生Steve，这对我来说意义重大。当年看到初生的妹妹才给了我坚持生活的理由，我觉得生命诞生太美好了，我真的特别想再体验一次。”   
  
“那我们就这么决定吧。”Steve告诉他自己永远支持他，告诉他他会成为一个好爸爸。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
此后他们联系了一家名声很好的公司，开始了寻找代孕妈妈的手续。他们聘请了律师，填好了所有的表格，最终得到了符合他们要求的两厚本简历。Steve和James决定分别看简历，然后再看他们的人选是否意见相合，Natasha和Clint也来帮忙提意见，星期六的时候四个人聚在公寓里，把他们的想法说出来。实际上选择毫无悬念，因为有一份简历几乎完美。   
  
这位愿意做代孕的女士名叫Erica Peterson长得十分漂亮，和Steve一样金发碧眼，今年29岁，五年前生过一对龙凤胎，身体健康，没有任何不良嗜好，是杂志社的自由撰稿人，有自己的书评专栏，愿意捐赠卵子和代孕。   
  
“要我说这太奇怪了，这样一个人明显比其他人都优秀很多，档案三个月前就已经加入数据库了为什么还没被挑走？我看咱们最好拜托局里的人查查她的底。”Natasha皱着眉头说道。   
  
“也许我们只是运气好？”James犹豫着问道。   
  
“太好了不像真的。”Clint同意Natasha的说法。   
  
Steve自己也很怀疑。   
  
“你们三个警察真他妈神烦！”最后James终于爆发了，他决定无论Steve他们是不是要查这个姑娘的案底，他们应该先和代孕中介联系，约谈一次。至少亲眼见了之后再来怀疑。   
  
代孕中介对他们的选择做了个奇怪的表情，Steve才对中介提到了他们的疑惑，为什么这个女人的材料这么好，但三个月都没有和任何想要孩子的情侣达成协议。   
  
“我们这对代孕者有四次出局的政策，实际上你们已经是第53对选她的客户了，之前的都被她淘汰掉了，她现在已经约见过三对情侣，但最终都没达成一致，这是她最后一次机会，不然我们会把她从资料库里除名的。我不知道她的问题是什么，你们可以碰碰运气，但是别报太大希望了。这位Peterson女士也挺让我们困扰的，而且她个人提出的首选协议对象也是异性恋情侣。”   
  
Steve看看James，对方只是耸耸肩，看着档案上的照片，“试试总没什么坏处，我喜欢她。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
一周之后中介公司通知他们Erica Peterson也选中了他们，双方可以开始约见。当天傍晚James就决定给Peterson女士打电话，Steve觉得James再次变得很紧张，按理说Peterson才是那个被面试的人，而且面对的是她在这家公司注册的最后一次机会，但是James显然不这么认为。   
  
“喂，这里是Erica Peterson。”电话接通以后从扬声器里传来了温和的女声，Steve可以听到电话的背景中有小孩子玩耍的吵闹声。   
  
“你好Peterson女士，我是James Barnes，我的丈夫Steve Rogers也在这里，中介公司通知我们今天可以给你打电话约定见面的时间。中介公司说我们有权利要求去你家拜访，了解你的生活环境，但是如果不方便的话我们也可以先见一面。”   
  
“哦，Barnes先生你好。我不介意你们来家里做客，但我希望你们可以上班时间来，这样孩子们会呆在学校里，如果是周末的话，我要把孩子们送出去，这周不是很方便只能等下周末。”   
  
James看了看Steve，小声问道，“你最近可以请假吗？”   
  
“这周恐怕不行，但下周一往后可以，最好在下午三点以后。”Steve小声回复。   
  
他们约好了周一下午三点见面，又闲聊了两句，说定互称名字，最后James挂上电话。   
  
“她听起来很友好。”James说道。   
  
Steve点头同意。   
  
“我真希望这一切能顺利。”   
  
Steve握着James的手，向他保证一切都会顺利的。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
周一下午，Steve提前下班回家，接上James一起去拜访Erica Peterson。Erica确实是个待人温和的女子，她家里也收拾的整洁有序，只除了她自己在家里的工作空间以外。   
  
“写作需要灵感，我的灵感和秩序格格不入。不过我想尽量让孩子们养整洁的成好习惯，所以一般都不会让他们进我的工作室。”Erica笑着带他们参观了房子。   
  
最后大家坐在客厅里聊起彼此的背景，Steve直接了当的询问了Erica愿意做代孕妈妈的理由，Erica显得有些局促不安，但仍然照实说是因为经济原因。   
  
“当然也不完全是为了钱，我丈夫一年半之前突然车祸去世了，我们在纽约都没有其他的亲戚，所以我现在独自照顾两个孩子就变得吃力起来。我不介意帮助无法生育的家庭解决困难，而且我希望找有缘分的人……”Erica犹豫了一下，还是继续说下去，“我想找人照顾我和孩子们一段时间，度过最近的难关。我丈夫……我很爱他，他离开还没多久，我……我没办法就这么放弃去找别的男朋友……我试过了，但是做不到。可是我原先工作的杂志刚刚停刊了，现在只写散稿，收入不稳定。这样下去我可能会失去我的住所，不得不带着我的两个孩子搬到条件更差的地方去居住，所以我想着做代孕妈妈是个办法，我是自由职业者，怀孕也不会影响我的工作……   
  
“如果你们感兴趣知道的话，这也是为什么之前都没有和别人达成协议的原因。我不能忽略自己的孩子，不能改变我的生活方式，不能按照你们的要求作息行事。当然这不代表我不会照顾好你们的宝宝，但是……我们必须签署合约，我不想自己的行为被过分干涉，这会影响到我的孩子们的生活，做这一切就没有意义了。我原本不希望找同性恋情侣，我没有任何歧视的意思，只是觉得同性恋情侣可能更加斤斤计较一些，但以前三次的经验来看，大家的斤斤计较都是相同的……当然我完全可以理解，这也表现出他们对孩子的重视……只是我个人的条件无法满足。所以如果你们听了这些还愿意继续的话，我们可以继续谈谈费用的问题……”Erica说着说着音量逐渐轻了下去，就好像她自己已经对这件事不再抱什么希望了一样。   
  
Steve看看他的爱人，不知道该如何开口，当然这是他们的孩子，他们应该有权利要求Erica在怀孕期间遵守一定的要求，要他们主动放弃这个权利，谁都不会情愿。但是他喜欢Erica的开诚布公，也同情她的处境，认为她在丈夫离世后为孩子们做出的努力值得赞许，James看起来和年轻女子很投缘的样子。大家都沉默了一会儿，James突然开口问道，“我们能见见你的孩子们吗？我和Steve，我想我们对婴儿的事情懂得也不多，我们能要求你做的无非也就是别人的建议。如果……”James看了看Steve，Steve攥了攥James的左手，鼓励他继续说出想法，“我的意思是说，你已经生养了两个孩子，如果他们都健康快乐的话，我想你也算个专家了，我也不介意听你的，只要你保证会负起责任……你说呢Steve？”   
  
即使已经一起生活了这么久，James对事物的见地总能让Steve感到出乎意料，Steve笑着点点头，“我之前也有点犹豫，但现在觉得你说得也对。”   
  
Erica长出了一口气，好像终于放松了下来，露出一个真诚的笑容，“你们当然可以见见我的宝贝们，Lisa和Brian。”Erica从展示柜里取出双胞胎的照片递给Steve和James，照片里是一对相拥的情侣，和他们的两个孩子，一家人笑得幸福美满。“如果可以的话，这周日你们可以来家里做客，我可以准备晚餐……虽然我的厨艺比较一般。”Erica说着有点脸红，“我老公原先是比较会做饭的那一个，我是这一年才开始补课的……”   
  
“这样吧，如果你不介意的话我们可以一起做饭，James是个好厨子。”Steve捅捅自己的爱人，James不满的拍开他的手，“Steve做饭比我好，放心交给他就好了。周日我们可以带食材过来的。”   
  
“我们的决定期限是多久？”Steve问道。   
  
“我想中介公司说了是两周。所以我们要在下周三之前决定。”   
  
Erica向他们保证会把她自拟的一些条款发给Steve和James，如果他们有什么异议可以周日再商讨。   
  
就这样Steve和James一起回了家。Steve能感觉到James对Erica明显的倾向性，但是他仍然决定通过自己的关系对Erica Peterson做了个简单的背景调查。有时候James对人轻信的令Steve感觉不可思议。最后证明Erica向他们所述的内容确实属实，所以Steve并没有向James提起这件事。Natasha笑着说想来这也算是Steve为数不多的“以权谋私”了。   
  
一切都进展得很顺利，Peterson家的双胞胎Lisa和Brian快满六岁了，刚开始上学，是两个讨人喜欢的小家伙。   
  
他们修订了一些条款，三周后二人与Erica Peterson签订了代孕的合同。最后James握住Erica的手，跟她说我们会照顾你和双胞胎的，女人如释重负，忍不住放声大哭起来，每个人的生活都有自己的艰辛，Steve想也许James对于别人的不幸遭遇异常敏感，他看人好像有自己的直觉，那是Steve永远也没办法体会的。他能做到的只是去尊重、珍惜和守护。   
  
James早先就说服了Steve如果用代孕的话希望由Steve提供精子，James没给出明确的理由，只是异常坚持。现在Steve已经不再急于去催促James给他所有的答案，他知道James对他的感情，他愿意等他的时机，James总会把心里话都告诉他。现在Steve已经不再认为当初让James单独出行是一个错误的决定。   
  
而且Steve不在乎他们未来的婴儿到底携带着谁的基因，他或她都将是他们两人共同的孩子。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
等到所有的医疗检查都准备妥当，他们向医院预约做人工受孕，十月底的时候二人接到电话，Erica告诉他们她怀孕了，恭喜二人很可能会有一个夏天出生的宝宝。   
  
James挂上电话，闭上眼睛，握紧了Steve的手。


End file.
